


Пока еще не конец

by AnitaBlake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Horror, M/M, Slash, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaBlake/pseuds/AnitaBlake
Summary: Каждый из них думал, что у них есть все время этого мира. Пока мир был...





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

> бета KarinaSevani

Стайлз стоит у входа в лофт и переминается с ноги на ногу, не решаясь подойти к окну, около которого неподвижно застыл Дерек, вглядывающийся в творящийся на улицах города пиздец. Сам же он не желает видеть то, что происходит за стеклом, по крайней мере, еще хоть какое-то время. Он просто хочет хоть на минуту представить, что все это только дурной сон или происки какой-нибудь затерявшейся в Бейкон-Хилс ведьмы, решившей наложить на всех пугающее своими масштабами заклятие. Правда вот молчать сейчас он точно не может, понимая, что стоит закрыть рот и перестать молоть ерунду, но работающий на аддероле мозг начнет тут же подкидывать ему картинки, одна страшней другой.

– Дерек? – зовет Стайлз, обводя взглядом все еще находящийся в почти идеальном порядке лофт. Разбросанные по полу подушки и валяющиеся на столе упаковки от чипсов, оставленные прошлым вечером их стаей, не подходят под определение погрома, которому подверглись уже многие дома в их городе. – А, Дерек? – альфа никак не реагирует на него, даже не удостаивая его поворотом головы. – Ну, Дерек! – вновь подает голос Стайлз, уже, кажется, привыкший вести свой личный монолог, но именно сейчас желающий слышать хоть что-то в ответ.

– Чего?! – беззлобно рычит Хейл, бросая в сторону даже не дрогнувшего от этого Стайлза мимолетный взгляд и вновь отворачиваясь к грязному окну, хоть как-то приглушающему крики и звуки сирен снаружи. Дерек, конечно, все равно все прекрасно слышит, а вот для Стайлза это небольшое, но спасение.

– Как думаешь, а мне пойдет та супер-бита, как у Нигана? Ты мог бы помочь мне сделать такую же. Мог бы? Это ведь не сложно. И для нее не нужны будут патроны и перезарядка. Этакое вечное оружие. Дерек...

– О чем ты, идиот? – раздраженно передернув плечами, Хейл наконец-то оборачивается к прислонившемуся к стене мальчишке, которого с каждой тянущейся в этом мире новой минутой пробивает все более заметная дрожь.

– Ну, помнишь, я показывал тебе комиксы на прошлой неделе? Так вот там был чувак с битой, обмотанной колючей проволокой. Мне кажется, что я смотрелся бы с ней просто супер! – тараторит Стайлз, отлепляясь от помогающей ему оставаться на ногах стены и делая пару шагов к недоуменно пялящемуся на него Дереку. – Не смотри так на меня. Это классная идея! Скотт бы заценил.

Кто мог представить, что все те ужасы из любимых подростком сериалов и фильмов, вдруг предстанут перед их глазами в одно «прекрасное» утро? Жаль только, что, отважные герои, борющиеся со злом, из красочных комиксов не решили почтить проклятую кем-то Землю своим присутствием. Их бы помощь точно сейчас не помешала.

– Бля, Стайлз, – закатывая глаза, тянет Дерек, широкими шагами преодолевая разделяющее их расстояние и замирая напротив своего человека. – Это все, о чем ты сейчас думаешь? В твоей переполненной мыслями голове есть место только для тупых идей?

– Нет, – опускает голову вниз Стайлз, до крови закусив губу. – Есть еще и другие. Например, что с остальными? И когда мы поедем к отцу?

Это то, от чего Стайлз не в силах совладать с собственными эмоциями. Ему хочется кричать на своего альфу, биться головой об стену, рваться прочь из безопасных стен лофта, и только принятые пятью минутами ранее таблетки помогают ему оставаться на месте, не мельтешить и не выводить из себя пытающегося прислушаться к хаосу Дерека.

– Я чувствую, что пока они еще все живы...

– И отец? – перебивает его Стайлз, совершенно не боясь возможного гнева альфы за такую бесцеремонность.

– И Джон, – уверенно кивает Дерек. – Я слышу их сердцебиения. Когда станет чуть более безопасно, я съезжу и поищу его.

– Я с тобой! Не смей оставлять меня здесь одного! Безопасно уже не станет. Если что-то случится с отцом или с тобой, то я не... – Стайлз пытается сделать вздох, чтобы продолжить, и молится, чтобы на него вдруг не накатила паника, а таблеток хватило еще на пару приемов. Будет ли у них в ближайшие дни время, чтобы заглянуть в наверняка уже наполовину разграбленные аптеки, он не знает.

– Джон – шериф и знает, как обращаться с оружием, с ним все будет в порядке, Стайлз. Дыши! – встряхивает его за плечи Дерек. – Эти шатающиеся по улицам твари совершенно безмозглые и, наверное, только Джексон мог бы стать для них легкой добычей, но никак не твой отец.

– Хорошо, – заикаясь, согласно бормочет Стайлз. – Ты прав. Джексон – тупица. Папа – герой.

– Ага, а я альфа. А теперь включи свой мозг и придумай, как нам пробраться сквозь все увеличивающуюся с каждым часом толпу мертвецов, жаждущих полакомиться нашими внутренностями. Вряд ли мой любимый способ ломиться напрямик подойдет в этот раз, – кривит губы в подобие ухмылки Дерек, пытаясь подбодрить Стайлза, вечно ругающего его за необдуманность своих действий и глупое желание рисковать собой ради остальных.

– Не знаю, как насчет ломиться, но твоя жажда убивать всех без особого разбора, кажется, сейчас как нельзя кстати, – подмигивает Стайлз, растягивая губы в широченной улыбке, правда, все же не дошедшей до глаз.

– Надеюсь на это, – хмыкает Дерек, понимая, что отвлечь Стайлза удалось все равно ненадолго, но радуясь хоть такой малости.

Он старается не волноваться за стаю, зная, что Питер с Лидией, а Айзек с приглядывающим за ним Крисом. И все они смогут постоять за себя, и прекрасно помнят о еще год назад приспособленном для долгого пребывания месте, которым они надеялись никогда все же не воспользоваться. На секунду задумывается о своевольном и не признающем его власти Скотте, который иногда тормозит настолько, что не факт, что он вообще понимает происходящее вокруг. Дереку хочется верить, что тот сообразит о необходимости найти свою мать и присоединиться к ним.

Но самое главное, о чем думает Дерек, это старший Стилински, который должен быть сейчас у себя. Должен спать после ночного дежурства и быть за крепкими стенами своего дома. Вот только мысль о том, что желание влезть во все сверхъестественные события у Стайлза взялась не из ниоткуда, а все же от своего ближайшего родственника, наталкивает на то, что Джон сейчас может быть практически в самой гуще событий – в своем любимом участке шерифа. И это пугает.

– Дерек... – осторожно начинает Стайлз.

– Да? – отзывается задумавшийся Дерек, старающийся мысленно дотянуться до каждого члена стаи, чтобы проверить в порядке ли они.

– В твоих глазах, кажется, вся тяжесть это мира, – заглядывает ему в лицо Стайлз с расстояния в десяток сантиметров, а затем прижимается к его груди, обнимая за талию. – То, что на земле наступает ебанический пиздец...

– Ты хотел сказать: конец света? – Дерек поправляет лишь по привычке, успев привыкнуть к вечно матерящемуся Стайлзу. Да и сам частенько уже использует похожие словечки, которыми только и можно теперь описать все вокруг.

– Именно! Так вот – это не твоя вина. В этот раз не твоя, – Стайлз утыкается влажным носом ему в шею и тяжело дышит, то ли сам пытаясь успокоиться, то ли пытаясь успокоить своего волка.

– Я знаю, – в этот раз Дерек не собирается винить себя и думать, что заслужил всех навалившихся на него бед. Сейчас совершенно не то время, чтобы жалеть себя.

Дерек первым слышит быстрые шаги на лестнице и позволяет себе расслабиться на секунду: это Макколы. Оба: Скотт и его мать. Он отодвигает от себя Стайлза и сообщает ему об этом ровно за мгновение до того, как его лучший друг влетает в лофт, настежь распахнув тяжеленную дверь. Скотт загнанно дышит, но начинает говорить даже быстрее, чем обычно это делает Стайлз, рассказывая о том, что почуял живого шерифа в участке, но не смог в одиночку пробраться к нему. Стайлзу даже не нужно ни о чем просить, Дерек подбирает собранные со всем необходимым добром сумки, впихивает их в дрожащие руки Скотта и подталкивает всех к выходу.

– Мы успеем, – шепчет он цепляющемуся за него Стайлзу, прежде чем покинуть лишь недавно обустроенное силами стаи место.


	2. Все еще...

До участка они добираются в два раза дольше, чем планировали, стоя у машин на парковке перед лофтом Дерека. Ну, не то чтобы планировали, конечно, в основном вещал и раздавал команды Стайлз, но и Скотт, хоть и вяло, но что-то пытался ему отвечать. В задачу Дерека, видимо, в тот момент входило наблюдение за территорией и за тем, чтобы их маленькую компашку с, между прочим, двумя альфами не разорвали на тысячи вкуснейших для мертвецов кусочков. Напрасно в этом деле было бы полагаться на умеющего одновременно выполнять лишь какую-то одну функцию Скотта.

Этот лишь чудом оставшийся в живых и каким-то божьим велением ставший истинным альфой подросток был не особо сообразителен. Даже сейчас вместо того, чтобы подобраться и быть готовым к нападению с любой стороны, он развесил уши и слушал своего друга. Похвальная преданность, конечно, но все же... Такая однозадачность иногда пугала не на шутку.

Подростки пару минут спорят о том, на какой машине лучше ехать за шерифом, потом, уже рассевшись по автомобилям, они выясняют, что Скотт забыл заправиться, так что бак маминой тачки практически на нуле. Дерек изо всех своих человечьих и волчьих сил сдерживает злобный рык, искренне надеясь, что в будущем ему воздастся за терпение, которым он в принципе не особо и располагает, чтобы вот так разбрасываться направо и налево.

Снова начавшийся было спор и выяснение отношений, а также нелестные высказывания Стайлза в сторону друга вдруг прерываются несколькими появляющимися из-за угла отвратительно воняющими для волчьего носа мертвяками. Эти твари все еще очень напоминают людей, которыми они были совсем не так давно, и от этого становится еще более тошно выходящим вперед Дереку и Скотту, лишь пытающимся защитить своих близких.

Мелисса в ужасе прикрывает ладонью рот и утыкается носом в грудь Стайлза, который вроде бы и жаждет вступить в бой с ожившими трупами, но прекрасно понимает, что без оружия он лишь станет для тех хоть и не особо сытным, но все же, скорей всего, приятным ужином. И с каждой минутой Стайлз все сильнее скучает по своей бите, завалившейся на прошлой неделе под кровать, и мечтает как можно быстрее ощутить в руках хоть что-нибудь из того, что должно помочь ему остаться в живых. Он не может вечно прятаться за спиной своего парня и друга, которым кроме спасения собственных жизней, приходится волноваться еще и о нем, о слабом человечке. Ведь мать Скотта не в счет.

– В машину. Быстро! – резко командует Дерек, голыми руками успевший оторвать уже парочку голов подгнившим мертвецам и беспокойно осматривающийся по сторонам. Не уступающий ему в скорости Скотт, расправившийся с двумя тварями, тоже оглядывается, уже даже не стараясь принюхаться, понимая, что в этом окружившем их смраде просто невозможно почуять ничего, кроме гнили, забивающей ноздри.

Стайлз заталкивает всхлипывающую Мелиссу на заднее сиденье Камаро и подгоняет Скотта, решившего прихватить сумки хоть с какими-то припасами из своей машины. Маккол резво заскакивает рядом с матерью и возвращает пассажирское сиденье на место, позволяя Стайлзу усесться в кресло. Дерек разбирается еще с тремя вылезшими словно из ниоткуда мертвецами и, тяжело дыша, запрыгивает на водительское сиденье. Тыльной стороной ладони он кое-как стирает залившую его лицо грязную кровь и, поворачивая ключ зажигания, заводит движок, отзывающийся мягким урчанием в наступившей вокруг оглушительной тишине.

– Да, мой Роско привлек бы к нам еще больше зомбаков, – тянет Стайлз, вспоминая о оставшемся припаркованным в гараже джипе, по которому он определенно собирается начать скучать уже в ближайшее время. Особенно, когда убедится, что его отцу ничего не угрожает. Тогда он, может, позволит себе даже всплакнуть, понимая, что вряд ли когда-нибудь еще увидит свою голубую, пусть и прилично потрепанную детку. Потому что Дерек ни за что не разрешит ему забрать эту «рухлядь», как он обычно выражается.

– Твоя развалюха сломалась бы только от того, что кто-нибудь из мертвецов капнул бы на нее своей слюной, – скалится Дерек, выворачивая руль и бросая короткие взгляды в зеркало заднего вида, пытаясь выехать с парковки так, чтобы не повредить Камаро, которая осталась у них пока единственной тачкой на первое время.

– Эй, повежливее с моей крошкой! – беззлобно ворчит Стайлз, делая это больше по привычке, чем действительно возмущаясь.

Сейчас не до волнений из-за любимой железки. Сейчас после небольшой стычки со стаей мертвяков, которая на короткое время полностью заняла его внимание, он снова вспоминает об отце и о том, что даже представить страшно, что с ним станет, если, когда они доберутся до участка, шерифа уже не будет в живых.

Спустя минуту молчания, во время которой Стайлз старается взять себя в руки, Дерек наконец-то выезжает на главную улицу города и чуть было не сносит капотом бросившуюся под машину полуголую девицу, выглядящую явно не самым своим лучшим образом. Все, что на ней надето, это короткие джинсовые шорты и все... В любое другое время парни с большой охотой посмотрели бы на нее, сверкающую своими прелестями на весь белый свет, но точно не теперь... Одна ее грудь была оторвана и висела лишь на крохотном клочке кожи, а вторая была покрыта таким количеством укусов, что на первый взгляд было и не сосчитать. Девчонка по вызову явно знавала времена и получше в своей прошлой жизни.

– Ох ты ж, блять! – не сдерживается Стайлз, присвистывая и отшатываясь от окна, когда она медленно проплывает с его стороны, заглядывая в машину мутным белесым взглядом. Дерек цокает и влепляет ему подзатыльник, уже как пару месяцев пытаясь втолковать подростку о том, что его рот создан не только для грязных ругательств, но и для других вещей, приносящих гораздо больше пользы. – Дерек! – надувает Стилински губы.

– Стайлз, – спокойно отзывается Хейл. И хоть его голос не кажется злым, сам его вид говорит об обратном. Да и то, что он с ног до головы покрыт каплями подсыхающей крови протухших зомбаков, не особо добавляет его лицу доброжелательности.

– Но ты же ее видел! – пыхтит Стайлз, указывая пальцем на улицу в сторону девчонки, которой больше пошел бы, конечно, шест для стриптиза в руках, чем жуткая муть в некогда, возможно, даже красивых глазах.

– Ага, видел, я чуть не сбил ее и не размазал ее мозги по всему капоту Камаро, – бурчит Дерек, не собираясь соблюдать сейчас никакие правила дорожного движения и быстро осматриваясь по сторонам, проносится на запрещающий сигнал светофора. Удивительно, что в городе все еще есть электричество, которое и в обычные-то дни, бывало, работало с перебоями.

– Ну, конечно же! Ты только и волнуешься, что о чистоте своей тачки, чувак! – восклицает Стайлз, нашедший вдруг себе новую тему для обсуждения и отвлечения от печальных мыслей.

И Дерек готов вестись сейчас на это. Готов потакать своему идиоту в обсуждении любой затронутой им темы хотя бы просто кивком головы, коротким ответом или вовремя вставленной фразочкой, просто ради того, чтобы в салоне перестало так пахнуть отчаянием, перекрывающим даже противную вонь снаружи.

– А не ты ли вчера стонал, когда капнул кетчупом на сиденье, – напоминает ему Дерек, краем уха вслушиваясь в творящийся на улице хаос и внимательно вглядываясь в редкие проезжающие мимо автомобили. Кажется, именно сейчас он в полной мере мог оценить прелесть жизни в маленьком городке. Из Нью-Йорка так просто выбраться бы теперь было невозможно.

– Ну, так естественно! – Стайлз нервно трет пальцем нос и бросает на Дерека взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц. – Ты же потом заставил меня все вылизывать... Языком!

– Фу, Стайлз! – подает голос до этого молчавший Скотт. – Ничего не хочу об этом слышать! Вы тут вообще-то не одни... – добавляет он, глядя на обескураженную услышанным покрасневшую маму.

– Через две минуты будем на месте, – как ни в чем не бывало, сообщает Дерек и чуть приподнимает уголок губ, замечая, как порозовели щеки Стайлза, явно вспомнившего о том, как ему пришлось вчера замаливать свою неаккуратность. – Останешься в машине, – на всякий случай предупреждает его он, заранее понимая, что тот вряд ли последует его совету.


	3. План

Когда они подъезжают к участку, то остановиться приходится метров за сто от него за углом, куда Дерек аккуратно сдает задним ходом после того, как они замечают эту приличную толпу мертвецов, собравшихся перед главным входом здания. Стоит только Дереку припарковаться, как Стайлз вылетает из машины и мчится в сторону улицы, подгоняемый беспокойством, бушующим внутри и тягой защитить отца.

Дерек на удивление не орет, когда ловит его за капюшон и удерживает на месте, не давая покончить с жизнью откровенным самоубийством, попав в руки разлагающихся мертвяков.

– Идиот, – только шипит он ему на ухо и втаскивает за угол, позволяя Стайлзу лишь осторожно высунуть голову и осмотреться.

– Ты что-нибудь ощущаешь? – спустя минуту еле слышно подает голос Стайлз.

– Только твое бешенное сердцебиение и отвратную вонь повсюду, – раздувая ноздри в попытки унюхать еще хоть что-то, мотает головой Дерек. – Сколько их там?

– Ты чувствуешь отца? – Стайлз выпрямляется и, скидывая руку Дерека с капюшона, отходит ближе к машине и смотрит на Скотта, выглядящего сейчас до жути виновато. – А ты?

– Стайлз, я не чувствую, что он мертв, – Дерек в пару шагов преодолевает вновь разделяющее их расстояние и встает вполоборота к улице, пытаясь держать под контролем всю ситуацию.

– Стайлз, мы вытащим его и всех, кто там будет с ним, – заверяет его Скотт. Милый, наивный Скотти, вечно жаждущий защитить всех и вся, но редко в этом преуспевающий. О чем Стайлз и напоминает ему недоверчивым, полным скепсиса взглядом.

– Сколько их там? – повторяет вопрос Дерек, не любящий быть неизвестности, а еще лишней болтовни присущей подросткам.

– Штук тридцать, может, чуть больше, – чешет затылок Стайлз и вздрагивает, когда все они слышат низкий гортанный стон одного из зомбаков, выскочившего из соседнего подъезда и шустро перебирающего ноги в их сторону.

– Мой, – машет им рукой Скотт и расплющивает с громким хрустом голову мертвеца подобранной за секунду до этого крышкой от мусорного бака.

– Их надо отвлечь как-нибудь, – предлагает Скотт, возвращаясь со своей короткой и довольно легкой, хоть и кровавой миссии.

– Может быть, полицейской сиреной? – высовывается из машины Мелисса, сидящая до этого очень тихо и не желающая лишний раз привлекать внимание, чтобы парням не приходилось еще и о ней переживать ежесекундно.

Стайлз на мгновение сужает глаза, а потом широко раскрывает их и на его лице появляется эта присущая ему дьявольская улыбочка, редко когда сулящая хоть что-то хорошее.

– Мисс Маккол, вы чудо! – неосторожно вскрикивает он, но быстро спохватившись закрывает себе рот руками, на всякий случай сразу двумя, а заодно и отодвигается от лишь блеснувшего красными глазами Дерека. – Не свети на меня! – виновато уставившись под ноги и ковыряя носком кеда асфальт бурчит он. – Я уже заткнулся.

– Хоть что-то хорошее в наше-то время, – закатывает Дерек глаза, вернувшие свой обычный отливающий светлой зеленью цвет. – Что именно мне нужно будет сделать?

– И как мы вскроем полицейскую тачку? – одновременно с ним задает резонный вопрос Скотт, с отвращением на лице пытаясь стряхнуть со штанины чьи-то налипшие внутренности, появление которых раньше он почему-то не заметил. Мелисса подает ему платок из сумки, что держит на полу возле ног, и взглядом указывает еще и на заляпанное гнилью плечо. Скотт морщится и, поддев тканью кусочек мозга, не особо церемонясь, откидывает его куда-то за спину.

– Можно взять машину Боба, – ненадолго задумываясь, сообщает Стайлз, так и норовя вновь высунуться на улицу и удостовериться в том, что двери участка, удерживающие мертвецов снаружи, все еще на месте.

Дерек вздыхает и выжидающе смотрит на Стайлза, надеясь, что тот все же догадается, что, кроме него, никто понятия не имеет, кто такой этот Боб.

– Понял, – взмахивает Стайлз руками и лезет в бардачок. Достав оттуда крошечный обрывок бумаги, он царапает на нем номерные знаки патрульной машины и вручает их Дереку. – Вот. Он всегда теряет... Или терял? Или все же теряет? – он беспомощно замолкает, переводя просящий взгляд со Скотта на Дерека и обратно.

– Теряет, – коротко бросает Дерек, понимая, что это какая-то идиотская тупость, задумываться сейчас о том, говорить о ком-то в прошедшем времени или нет.

– Окей, – резко, как болванчик, кивает Стайлз и продолжает. – Так вот, машину он уже пару месяцев как не запирает. А запасные ключи держит под козырьком. Так что завести ее труда не составит, а вот включить мигалки... Но я могу пойти с кем-то из вас и...

– Никуда ты не пойдешь, – фыркая, прерывает его Дерек, не собираясь слушать никаких пререканий. – Объяснишь так, на словах.

– Мы не тупые, – вставляет Скотт и, наконец, избавившись хотя бы от части ошметков со штанин, подходит к ним чуть ближе, захлопывая по дороге дверь Камаро, велев матери оставаться на месте и никуда не выходить.

Стайлз отчаянно смотрит на прячущего усмешку Дерека и натянув на лицо улыбку, оборачивается ко все еще принюхивающемуся к своей одежде другу.

– Я так и не думал.

– Врешь, – ехидно хмыкает Дерек, которого в отличии от Скотта, видимо, совершенно не волнует то, что он практически весь покрыт уже подсохшей кровью и чем-то гораздо хуже. Стайлзу кажется, что он даже видел кусочки серого вещества на некогда любимой ими обоими темно-синей хенли, которую теперь придется разве только сжечь. – А теперь давай, говори, какие кнопки надо будет жать. Скотт, слушай внимательно. Потом не будет времени на долгие раздумья.

Скотт сжимает губы, но послушно старается вникнуть в каждое сказанное Стайлзом слово. Сейчас не тот момент, когда стоит вновь напоминать Дереку о том, что он ему не альфа. Сейчас они все вместе. Вместе против целого мира, наводненного ожившими мертвецами.

Стайлз пытается не перескакивать с одной мысли на другую, как это обычно бывает у него, и понимает, что, возможно, в этой стрессовой ситуации его мозг отлично справляется с этим. Он в двух словах описывает расположение нужных кнопок на приборной панели машины и то, что вместе с сигналом можно будет включить и яркие мигалки. Дерек понятливо кивает и снова просит его не лезть в самое пекло, вернуться в машину и, сидя за рулем, ждать их возвращения – вдруг придется сматываться в спешке.

– Все будет хорошо, – четко проговорив каждое слово, Дерек прикасается губами к лохматой макушке Стайлза и, дождавшись, когда тот под его пристальным взглядом скроется в Камаро, подгоняя Скотта, скрывается за углом.

Им приходится быстро оббежать полквартала, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимание жаждущего полакомиться живыми стада и попасть на стоянку полицейских машин, расположенную позади самого участка. В парочке автомобилей они замечают мертвых копов, которым уже, конечно же, ничем не помочь, и Дерек решает, что оружие никогда лишним не будет. Кивком головы он указывает Скотту на вторую тачку, а сам ныряет в ту, что ближе к нему.

Задержав дыхание, Дерек быстро обыскивает салон, стараясь не вспоминать, сколько раз ему уже после встречи со Стилински пришлось покататься на заднем сиденье этих машин. Найденный пистолет приятной тяжестью ложится в ладонь, а подобранная с пола дубинка будет отличным оружием в ближнем бою. Все лучше и намного существенней, чем вечно использовать когти и пачкаться с головы до ног этой мерзостью. Скотт с печальной физиономией выскальзывает из той машины, которую ему поручил проверить Дерек, и передает ему пистолет, оставляя себе лишь дубинку.

Вынув из кармана выдранный откуда-то Стайлзом клочок бумажки, Дерек бегло сверяется с припаркованными машинами, молясь о том, чтобы нужная им была на парковке и не пришлось бы в спешке придумывать другой способ вскрытия полицейского автомобиля.

– Блять, – ругается Дерек, когда оказывается, что та тачка, которую он обыскивал, и есть машина Боба. А сам Боб, уже успевший обратиться, с простреленной кем-то башкой полусидит за рулем. – Скотт, иди сюда. Помоги его вытащить, – Дерек открывает дверь и хватается за безвольно висящие руки Боба. Скотт бросает взгляд на номера, а потом на нашивку на груди полицейского и, чертыхаясь себе под нос, спешит помочь освободить водительское сиденье.

– Я отвлеку мертвецов, а ты пойдешь за шерифом, – оттащив тело на несколько метров и уложив его на газоне, говорит Дерек.

– Нет, – мотает головой Скотт. – Наоборот. Я отведу их подальше, а потом вернусь к Стайлзу и маме. Я знаю, куда можно заманить мертвецов, чтобы они потом не сразу выбрались. Ты лучше займись шерифом.

Дерек хмурится, открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но потом просто кивает и помогает уже усевшемуся в кресло Скотту, напоминая, какие кнопки ему необходимо будет нажать, когда он подъедет к участку. Проводив выехавшего со стоянки Скотта взглядом, он тем же путем, что они пришли сюда, возвращается обратно, чтобы дождаться, когда пытающаяся прорваться внутрь толпа мертвяков последует за сиреной и вход в здание будет свободен.


	4. Герой

На улице темнеет слишком быстро или так кажется лишь Стайлзу, привыкшему к тому, что в Калифорнии всегда солнечно, а по ночам светло из-за ярких фонарей и вывесок. Почти весь город постепенно погружается во тьму из-за наступающих на все еще живых людей мертвецов и, видимо, скоро уже не станет никого из тех, кто отвечает за уличное освещение в их городке.

«Печально, – думает Стайлз, уже давно выскочивший из машины и прижавшийся к стене скрывающего его от зомбаков здания. Сейчас он бы все отдал за шикарное волчье зрение. А еще за нюх и за другие такие важные и нужные чувства в это время».

Скотти чуть заносит, когда он появляется из-за угла, выезжая с парковки и сшибая полицейской тачкой не такой уж и крепкий, как оказалось, шлагбаум. Он не обращает на это никакого внимания и, выровняв автомобиль, чуть притормаживает, подъезжая ко входу в участок и, несмотря на включенные маячки и спецсигнал, он на всякий случай пару раз нажимает еще и на клаксон, пытаясь привлечь к себе как можно больше этих отупевших созданий.

Стайлз морщится, наблюдая за потянувшими руки к его другу мертвецами, вдруг послушно последовавшими за громкими звуками. Скотт не особо набирает скорость и, как понимает Стайлз, постоянно оглядывается назад, проверяя, все ли эти уроды следуют за ним или нет.

Стайлз почти ничего не видит, накинув на голову капюшон толстовки, но все равно рвется вперед к участку, стоит машине Скотта отъехать всего лишь на один квартал, уводя за собой бредущих словно под гипнозом зомбаков. Он вот уже почти у входа, чуть пригибается и, скрываясь между деревьев, выбегает прямо на тротуар, на мгновение нерешительно замирая перед дверью, слыша в кустах какое-то шевеление.

Дерек, как настоящий супермен, появляется точно вовремя, заслоняя собой испуганно ойкающего Стайлза, которого чуть было не застрелили из-за того, что он такой идиот, никогда не слушающий никаких советов и просьб.

Стайлз задирает вверх голову и отодвигает в сторону рычащего на него Дерека, уже уставшего словами объяснять этому недоумку, что не всегда стоит рваться вперед, подставляя свой тощий зад.

– Воу, воу, воу! – орет Стайлз, уверенный в том, что из кабинета шерифа мог стрелять только сам шериф. – Полегче, пап. Это всего лишь мы!

Раздается еще один выстрел и зомби, оставшийся из уведенной Скоттом стаи, падает на асфальт позади подпрыгнувшего от неожиданности Стайлза.

– Черт тебя подери, Стайлз, – болезненно шипит Дерек, дергая плечами и радуясь хоть тому, что пули с аконитом Джон все же держит дома. Он понимает, что, наверное, это тупой вопрос, если основываться на всех их прошлых подобных беседах, но не задать его не может. – Неужели так сложно было оставаться в машине?

– Там мой отец! – возмущается младший Стилински и машет кому-то там в окне рукой. – Пошли внутрь, надо вытащить из тебя пулю, а то так и кровью истечь недолго. Даже такому брутальному альфе как ты.

– Не знаешь, кого я должен, интересно, за это благодарить? – огрызается Дерек, так и норовя почесать продолжающую кровоточить рану, приносящую не только боль, но и неприятные ощущения от стекающей по коже крови.

Стайлз виновато опускает глаза вниз, но снова рвется вперед. Дерек, не задумываясь, легко оттесняет его себе за спину, вынуждая любоваться на дело пусть и не своих рук, но точно своей опрометчивости и гиперактивности, и, прислушавшись к происходящему внутри участка, резко дергает дверь на себя. Конечно же, она не поддается, и Стайлз закатывает глаза, уже давно зная, что Дерек чаще всего в первую очередь использует свою силу, а уже потом начинает включать мозг.

Дверь им открывают с другой стороны, и они вдвоем вваливаются внутрь и, хоть мертвецов поблизости не заметно, закрывают ее за собой. Предосторожность теперь никогда не будет лишней. Застывший в главном холле Пэрриш выглядит гораздо бледнее, чем обычно. Фонарик в его руках слегка подрагивает, отбрасывая неясные и трясущиеся тени по стенам, но он этого, кажется, не замечает. Его руки в крови по локоть, а вся форма заляпана останками убитых им мертвецов.

– Живы? – выдыхает он, оглядывая их с ног до головы. – Еще кто-нибудь?

– Отец? – прерывает его допрос Стайлз и, щурясь в практически полной темноте, пытается хоть что-то разглядеть.

– Стайлз! – Джон быстро спускается по лестнице, чуть прихрамывая на левую ногу, и несется к облегченно вздохнувшему сыну. – Прости, – спустя минуту, извиняется он перед Дереком, поглядывая на того через плечо прижатого к груди Стайлза.

– Все в порядке, шериф, – отмахивается Дерек и сдерживает короткий болезненный стон, когда незажившая рана вновь напоминает о себе.

– Пап, вот только не говори, что никогда не хотел сделать это, – открыто улыбается теперь счастливый Стайлз и подмигивает качающему головой отцу. – Ты же сам как-то обещал, что...

– Умолкни, Стайлз, – командует Джон и треплет неугомонного сына по взъерошенной макушке левой рукой, чуть морщась из-за прострелившей правую боли. Дерек ведет носом и внимательно приглядывается к шерифу поверх головы Стайлза, взглядом спрашивая все ли с ним нормально, на что старший Стилински кивает и улыбается, показывая, что волноваться не о чем. Дерек хмурится, но не настаивает: ему сложно уловить что-то большее в окружающем их смраде.

– Пойдемте наверх, – предлагает Пэрриш, кивком головы указывая на второй этаж. – Там как раз есть открытая аптечка.

– Надо забрать Мелиссу из машины, – вспоминает оставивший ее там какое-то время назад Стайлз и делает шаг к выходу, нехотя отлепляясь от отца.

– Я схожу за ней и подожду Скотта, – останавливает его Дерек, вновь подталкивая к шерифу.

– Покажи мне, где она и оставайся здесь, – у Пэрриша отличные успехи в стрельбе и он совершенно не боится выходить на улицу, имея в руках полностью заряженный девятимиллиметровый пистолет. Хотя, конечно, встреча с кровожадными мертвяками и не является самой желанной. – Ты ранен. Нужно вынуть пулю.

– Уверен? – Дерек не хочет перекладывать работу по защите людей из своей стаи на кого-то другого, но от пули действительно лучше избавиться как можно быстрее.

– Конечно, – усмехается Пэрриш, показательно загоняя патрон в ствол и ставя пистолет на предохранитель. Просто так, на всякий случай. – Показывай.

Дерек вместе с ним выходит на улицу и показывает ему в направлении припаркованной Камаро, снова предлагая пойти самому. Но Пэрриш непреклонен, он заталкивает Дерека обратно в участок и, поудобнее перехватив дубинку, рысцой спешит к мисс Маккол, не собираясь использовать пистолет без крайней на то необходимости. Он все еще слегка нервничает из-за происходящего в их жизни дерьма, но не собирается так просто сдаваться.

Дерек возвращается в холл и, утягиваемый схватившим его за руку Стайлзом, идет за ним и шерифом наверх.

– Сейчас мы тебя подлечим, мой герой! – Стайлз снова начинает нервно тараторить, пока тянет его за собой. – Будешь как новенький!

– Только на это и надеюсь, – устало бормочет Дерек, потому что надеяться на то, что, когда с ним рядом его парень-идиот, он останется совсем невредимым, как-то бесполезно.

– Ну, когда мы окажемся в нашем временном убежище, можешь надеяться и на кое-что еще, – тяжело ступая по лестнице, Стайлз поворачивается к Дереку и игриво дергает бровями. Его лицу вновь вернулся цвет, а в глазах появился задорный огонек. Его отец жив, и он снова может дышать.

– Ох, нет! Избавьте меня от этого, – обреченно стонет шериф. – Как же я теперь рад, что вы живете отдельно... Мои уши не выдержали бы такого напряжения, как и мое бедное старое сердце.

– Ой, – Стайлз дарит отцу смущенную улыбку и сердито косится на закашлявшегося Дерека, пытающегося скрыть смех.

В кабинете шерифа их встречает Энджи, помощница Джона, и первым делом несется обнимать Стайлза, а потом растерянного от такого внимания к себе Дерека, не успевающего остановить улыбчивую девушку от объятий.

На столе лежит разобранная и открытая аптечка, к которой тут же тянет руки Стайлз, выискивая там пинцет или хоть что-то похожее. Дерек молча стаскивает навсегда уже испорченную сначала кровью и внутренностями мертвецов, а теперь еще и приличного размера дыркой кожанку. Затем, сцепляя зубы, хватается за край пропитанной кровью и потом футболки, и, потянув вверх снимает ее, обнажая торс и оборачиваясь спиной к Стайлзу.

– Все будет хорошо, волчара. Сейчас дяденька Стайлз тебя вылечит, – приговаривает младший Стилински и, щелкая пинцетом, подходит к уже готовому придушить его за все эти кривляния Дереку.

– Стайлз! – хором призывают его к молчанию Хейл и отец, на что Энджи даже хихикает, забывая, кажется, на короткую минуту о том, какой пиздец творится за крепкими стенами участка.

– Злые вы, – бормочет Стайлз и, направив яркий луч фонарика на спину напрягшегося Дерека, осторожно вводит пинцет в рану, пытаясь нащупать пулю. – Уже почти, – успокаивает он своего альфу, – осталось чуть-чуть, почти подцепил.


	5. Участок

– Ох, – всхлипывает Энджи, отворачиваясь от представшей ее глазам картины, которую ей видеть в принципе не очень-то и хочется. – Я схожу за водой. Позовете, когда тут все... эм... когда закончите.

– Хорошо, милая, – шериф не против ее побега на время в другую комнату. Так хотя бы не придется лепить на уже зажившую к тому моменту рану Дерека бесполезный пластырь, чтобы скрыть от впечатлительной девчонки реальность оборотней. Хотя сейчас при наличии в их жизни толп восставших мертвецов, существование в этой вселенной оборотней отходит как-то на второй план. Не особо важные новости...

Энджи за секунду смывается из кабинета, и Стайлз, вытащив пулю, небрежно бросает ее на грязный пол, после чего мягко похлопывает Дерека по плечу и легко целует его в уже безупречно гладкую лопатку. Шериф тактично покашливает, напоминая им, что они не одни и не стоит особо увлекаться, хоть и сам понимает, что для любых влюбленных сейчас каждая минута даже мнимого уединения просто на вес золота.

Дерек, стараясь не принюхиваться лишний раз, снова натягивает грязную футболку и, придирчиво осмотрев потрепанную куртку, тяжко вздыхая, влезает и в нее. Где-то в одной из поспешно собранных сумок была еще одна, но поискать он ее сможет только, когда они окажутся в более безопасном месте.

– Энджи, как там вода? – зовет девушку Джон, не желая, чтобы она оставалась надолго в одиночестве, переживая о близких, которым ей так и не удалось дозвониться несколько часов назад.

Она возвращается с бутылками воды в каждой руке и отдает парням, с благодарностью принимающим ее. Стайлз тут же откручивает крышку с жадностью припадая губами к горлышку и выпивая чуть ли не полбутылки за раз. Дерек привычно прослеживает взглядом движение его мягких губ и залипает на какое-то мгновение, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз глотает, наслаждаясь приятной свежестью. Когда на улице что-то с громким шумом падает, Дерек приходит в себя и встряхивает головой, приводя мысли в порядок.

– Отсюда нужно уходить, шериф. Из города тоже, – Дерек не думает, что Джон начнет спорить, но все равно весь как-то подбирается, готовый к любому ответу. У них еще нет четкого плана, но хотя бы есть убежище, в которое им непременно нужно попасть в ближайшее время. Там можно будет недолго пересидеть и решить, что делать дальше и в какую сторону лучше податься, убегая от способных задавить лишь количеством мертвяков.

– Я знаю, – устало опускается шериф в свое рабочее кресло, откидывая голову на спинку и прикрывая глаза. – Только куда? Эти твари повсюду. Пока еще было вещание, мы успели зацепить одни новости. Там перечисляли города, в которых якобы безопасно...

– Пап, ну ты же не поверил им, – досадно стонет Стайлз, глядя на отца с откровенным упреком в глазах. – Во всех фильмах про зомби такие сборища всегда становятся самыми опасными. Хуже, чем быть одному.

– Ну, да, тебе-то лучше знать. С твоим-то опытом, – ехидно замечает Джон, припоминая о всех тех разах, что Стайлз приседал ему на уши, рассказывая о всяком подобном бреде, увиденном или услышанном им где-либо.

Почему-то, даже теперь, когда все это стало очевидной реальностью, Джон никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что это все ему лишь снится. Что он просто перебрал с виски, как иногда бывало по выходным. Что он проснется и просто вновь увидит направленный на себя укоризненный взгляд сына, который заскочил к нему на минутку, чтобы проведать. Но все не так. И творящийся за окнами участка хаос не страшный сон, а то, к чему пора начинать привыкать и приложить все усилия, чтобы не сдохнуть.

– Подкол засчитан, пап, – хмыкает Стайлз и заметно дергается, когда они все слышат стук в главную дверь.

– Это Пэрриш и Макколы, – успокаивает его Дерек и, веля оставаться всем на месте, сам спускается вниз.

Скотт выглядит вполне довольным, умудрившись в кои-то веки справиться с поставленной перед ним задачей без особых происшествий. Пока они поднимаются, он вкратце рассказывает Дереку о том, как ухитрился все провернуть за такое короткое время, и о том, что из живых на дороге он увидел лишь парочку человек в одной из машин, явно направляющихся прочь из города.

Пэрриш говорит, что пока на улице относительно спокойно, то и им пора бы уже выдвигаться. Мелиссе все равно. Ее сын рядом – живой и здоровый, и она пойдет за ним куда угодно. Она, правда, предлагает заскочить в больницу и наведаться там в аптеку, чтобы запастись всеми возможными лекарствами. Дерек только «за». Ведь в их стае людей, чуть ли не больше, чем самих оборотней, и на них все не заживает в мгновение ока.

В кабинете шерифа они проводят короткое совещание, и Пэрриш решает, что поедет вместе с Энджи к ее родителям, а потом к своим близким. Он обещает, что с ними все будет в порядке, и они смогут со всем справиться, и если не придумают ничего другого, то присоединятся к ним чуть позже.

Джон не возражает, но просит особо собой не рисковать и если что, сразу же ехать к ним. Дерек, на листе, вырванном из попавшегося под руку блокнота, рисует ему карту и показывает, где их искать, на всякий случай предупреждая, что они там надолго не задержатся.

На улице непроглядная тьма, вдалеке слышны крики, выстрелы, и из окна шериф видит, как в нескольких частях города что-то горит. Времени остается все меньше. Все собранное оружие уже разложено по пяти сумкам. Пэрриш соглашается взять себе только одну. Ему больше и не нужно. Энджи все равно стрелять не умеет, и пока только он будет защищать их обоих. На парковку они выбираются через черный выход, и Дерек специально обходит те кусты, в которые они со Скоттом перетащили тело Боба.

Пэрриш закидывает рюкзак с вещами в кузов пикапа, усаживает Энджи на пассажирское сиденье и ставит ей на колени сумку с оружием и боеприпасами, прося сидеть смирно и лишний раз не дергаться, когда вспоминает, что в кармашки он распихал несколько гранат.

Джон взяв для них единственный внедорожник, с помощью парней загружает в багажник оставшиеся сумки с оружием и делает шаг к водительскому месту, когда Стайлз заявляет, что он поведет.

– Нет! – не сговариваясь, хором кричат Джон и Дерек.

– Пап!

– Поедешь с Дереком, – настаивает шериф, уверенный в навыках вождения Дерека и не особо доверяющий руль сыну с СДВГ, да еще и в темное время суток, когда не горит ни один фонарь, а на дорогу в любую секунду может выскочить кто угодно. Живой или мертвый.

Стайлз с мольбой в глазах смотрит на Скотта и тот молча открывает перед мамой заднюю дверь полицейского джипа и помогает забраться внутрь, сам же, кивнув Дереку, садится на пассажирское сиденье. Ему и самому проще ехать с отцом друга, чем снова наблюдать, как этот самый друг вечно выясняет отношения со своим грозным бойфрендом.

Набычившись, Стайлз наблюдает, как Джон залезает в машину и только потом, подталкиваемый Дереком, идет к Камаро, взглядом пытаясь то ли что-то сказать своему волку, то ли взорвать ему мозг силой мысли. Дерек не обращает внимание. Заебался.

С парковки они разъезжаются в разные стороны. Пэрриш торопится к семье Энджи и своим близким, а Дерек ведет своих в убежище, надеясь, что все остальные уже там.

Он чувствует злость и ярость, обуреваемые Питером. По крайней мере, дядюшка жив и, конечно же, чем-то снова недоволен. Лидии, которая должна быть с ним, сейчас определенно приходится несладко, но хорошо, что она уже научилась справляться с его приступами неконтролируемого бешенства. Сам виноват: выбрал в любовницы банши, готовую одним только криком разорвать ему перепонки.

В Айзеке ощущается страх и беспокойство, но с ним Крис, и он не даст волчонка в обиду никому. Лейхи, конечно, и сам уже может за себя постоять после долгих тренировок, но вряд ли его психика так легко переживет появление мертвецов, особенно после того, как на его глазах убили отца-садиста.

Стайлза напрягает затянувшееся в салоне молчание, и он бросает короткий взгляд на погрузившегося в себя Дерека, пытающегося внутренне дотянуться до всех членов стаи, чтобы удостовериться в том, что они все еще с ним.

– Все живы? – осторожно спрашивает он у Хейла.

Спустя минуту, пока Дерек перепроверяет свои ощущения снова и снова, он, наконец, отвечает:

– Да.


	6. Аптека

Джон знает, что сейчас, сидя за рулем, он отвечает не только за себя, но и за двух других примкнувших к нему пассажиров. И если Скотт практически в любом случае, – исключая, конечно, открытый огонь, – сможет выжить, то Мелисса вряд ли. Думать об этом хочется в последнюю очередь, и Джон старательно вглядывается в темноту, освещаемую лишь светом фар их машины, уверенно следуя за Камаро едущей впереди. Или так кажется только ему, время от времени поводящему пульсирующим болью плечом, пытаясь сбросить сковавшее мышцы напряжение.

– Шериф? – Скотт замечает эти его якобы скрытые маневры, повторяющиеся всю их пока еще короткую поездку.

– Все в порядке, – Джон не поворачивается, лишь несколько раз моргает, прогоняя сонливость и усталость, и вновь возвращает все внимание на дорогу.

Скотт не верит ему ни на секунду. Это не Стайлз, уже научившийся контролировать свое сердцебиение, когда очень этого хочет. Это его отец, которому явно больно, и он держится из последних сил, стараясь не показывать этого и не причинять никому беспокойства.

– Мистер Стилински, – настаивает Скотт и ведет носом, принюхиваясь к запахам в салоне, на которые он до этого пытался не обращать внимания. Кажется, что вся носоглотка забита отвратительными ароматами, источаемыми гниющими трупами на улицах и бродящими по тротуарам мертвецами. Но спустя несколько мгновений Скотт все же обнаруживает отчетливый запах свежей крови, исходящий от отца Стайлза. – Вы ранены?

– Тебя укусили? Джон? – с заднего сиденья раздается обеспокоенный голос Мелиссы, а слышащий их разговор Дерек нечаянно давит на тормоз, и Камаро несколько раз нервно дергается, прежде чем останавливается чуть впереди, как раз неподалеку от Центрального Госпиталя.

Скотт различает испуганный возглас Стайлза в соседней машине и не прислушивается к дальнейшим переругиваниям друга с альфой, понимая, что, скорей всего, тот сейчас читает своему парню лекцию о безопасности дорожного движения, а Дерек просто не может вставить и слова в этот беспрерывный поток речи.

– Не укусили, – мотает головой Джон, успевая притормозить и припарковаться позади Шевроле, и торопится всех успокоить. – Просто царапина. Пуля прошла на вылет. Пэрриш наложил повязку, но, видимо, кровотечение вновь открылось, вот и все.

– Нужно зашить рану, Джон, – Мелисса бросает укоризненный взгляд на шерифа и отворачивается к окну, вглядываясь в почти полностью погрузившуюся во тьму больницу. Генераторы, похоже, уже практически изжили себя и работали лишь на честном слове. Пробираться к аптеке, хоть и расположенной на первом этаже, придется в кромешной темноте, что значительно затруднит поиски всех необходимых лекарств.

Дверь Камаро хлопает, и Скотт видит, как Стайлз быстрым шагом направляется к ним, абсолютно не глядя по сторонам и не замечая никаких препятствий перед собой, отчего тут же спотыкается о чье-то лежащее тело и, матерясь, продолжает свой короткий путь к джипу. Джон тяжко вздыхает рядом, уже представляя, что может услышать в свой адрес, если Дерек поделился со Стайлзом услышанным, и утомленно потирает виски пальцами, собираясь с оставшимися силами. Сейчас будет лучше соглашаться со всем, что может сказать сын, что, конечно, сложно. И ни в коем случае не сопротивляться, судя по решимости, написанной у того на лице и которую успевает заметить шериф, когда фигуру Стайлза выхватывают из темноты все еще включенные фары.

– Ты! – Стайлз указывает на Джона пальцем сквозь лобовое стекло, и грозно раздувая ноздри, качает головой. – Неужели так сложно было сказать, что ранен? – распахивает Стайлз дверь со стороны водителя и сердито смотрит отцу в глаза.

– Не хотел, чтобы ты волновался, – на всякий случай произносит Джон. – Да и из нас двоих отец пока еще я.

– Это тут еще причем?

– Я должен тебя защищать, а не наоборот! – упрямится Джон, прекрасно догадываясь о том, что эту битву ему не выиграть, да и стоит ли вообще это делать.

Стайлз вскидывает бровь, прищуриваясь и решая оставить эту реплику без ответа, но задать мучающий его сейчас больше всего вопрос:

– Насколько серьезно? Дерек услышал, что лишь царапина, но я уже ничему не верю. Вокруг меня одни врунишки.

– Будем обрабатывать, тогда и посмотришь, – отодвигается от уже тянущего к нему руки сына шериф, поглядывая поверх его всклокоченной макушки на бесшумно подошедшего Дерека. – Сейчас нам нужно попасть внутрь и добраться до аптеки.

– Ты никуда не пойдешь, – фыркает Стайлз и оборачивается к Хейлу. – Он никуда не пойдет, – повторяет он и ему, вдруг альфа не расслышал или не уловил сказанное.

– Это даже не обсуждается, – согласно кивает Дерек, совершенно не намеревающийся вставать между отцом и сыном, но прекрасно отдающий себе отчет в том, что лучше пока склониться в сторону Стайлза. Сейчас не тот случай, когда стоит потакать мистеру Стилински, надеясь получить его одобрение.

– Я пойду, – Скотт выпрыгивает из машины и обходит ее, приближаясь к Дереку и Стайлзу. – Я сто раз здесь был.

– Если следовать твоей логике, то и я тогда мог бы пойти, – пожимает плечами Стайлз, все еще с дрожью вспоминая каждое свое попадание сюда и проводимые раз в год обследования. Кажется, в них теперь пока отпала необходимость, ну, или сама возможность их проводить...

– Тебя еще там не хватало, – не глядя на Стайлза, а внимательным взглядом сканируя округу, коротко бросает Дерек.

– Я с тобой, – выбирается с заднего сиденья Мелисса и, приподняв брови, отвечает на вопрос и возмущение, застывшие в глазах Скотта. – А что? Вряд ли кто-то из вас знает, что именно нам нужно. А взять лучше по максимуму. На то, чтобы написать список уйдет слишком много времени, которого у нас и так нет.

– Когда все найдете, Скотт, подашь знак, и мы подъедем прямо ко входу, чтобы свалить отсюда быстрее.

Дерек не предлагает, не спрашивает и не приказывает. Он просто говорит, и Маккол снова не спорит, потому что озвученное Хейлом и правда логично. Не тащить же собранное на себе все эти пятьдесят метров, то и дело оглядываясь и боясь стать чьей-нибудь закуской или, скорей всего, уже поздним ужином.

Старший Стилински вручает Мелиссе один из припасенных чуть ранее армейских ножей и яркий фонарик, на секунду прислоняя слегка дрожащую женщину к груди и шепча ей на ухо, что она справится. Ведь справляется же с сыном-оборотнем, что всего день назад, наверное, было для нее самым страшным кошмаром из всех, что она когда-либо видела.

Скотт берет мать за руку, крепко обхватывая пальцами ее ладонь, и перейдя сразу на бег, торопится попасть в больницу, прислушиваясь к разным пугающим шорохам вокруг и любым шевелениям по сторонам. Парочку мертвецов он вырубает, даже почти не снижая скорости, просто разбивая им головы выданной Пэрришом еще в участке более жесткой дубинкой. Черепушки зомбаков бывших еще днем людьми проламываются с отвратительным для чуткого уха волка звуком, вынуждая Скотта вжать голову в плечи и скривиться. Да, в играх, в которые они со Стайлзом резались по ночам, все выглядело куда как менее противно и мерзко, скорее даже забавно и весело, пока не коснулось их самих в реальности.

Внутри больницы относительно тихо, но вряд ли пусто, судя по залитым кровью стенам, поломанными куклами валяющимися на некогда белоснежном полу телам и хриплым стонам, раздающимся, кажется, со всех сторон.

Скотт не чувствует чужих биений сердец, кроме своего и матери, но понимает, что в любой из палат, да и в самих коридорах их может поджидать опасность. Мелисса пока не включает фонарь, двигаясь вслед за сыном, не уверенная в том, что яркий луч не привлечет к ним мертвяков, видеть которых ей бы сейчас не очень хотелось. Она боится, что вполне может встретить здесь кого-нибудь из знакомых врачей или медсестер, которым уже никак не помочь, а убить их у нее точно не поднимется рука.

Когда они добираются до аптеки, Скотт уже успевает расправиться с еще несколькими мертвецами, оказавшимися в неподвижном состоянии, привязанными к каталкам, но мимо которых он просто не смог пройти и не помочь им обрести покой. Этакий акт милосердия, на который он никогда не думал, что будет способен.

В аптеке нет такой разрухи, какая царит в самой больнице. Большинство вещей все еще на своих местах, но заметно по некоторым опустевшим полкам, что кто-то здесь уже побывал до них.

– Забрали все сильнейшие обезболивающие, – включив фонарик, констатирует Мелисса, одновременно с этим набивая тут же подобранный мешок лекарствами. – Возьмем антибиотики, Аддерал для Стайлза и остальное. Все, что только может нам пригодиться. Анестетики придется искать где-то еще.

– Хорошо, мам, – откликается стоящий в дверях Скотт. – Мы с Дереком пока послужим вместо обезболивающих. Не проблема. Но поторопись, – подгоняет он ее, забирая из рук две уже доверху наполненные сумки.

Мелисса собирает все для накладывания швов и повязок в отдельный пакет и, наконец, выпрямляется, отступая от почти опустевших после их набега полок. У каждого из них по три сумки в руках, отчего защита собственных жизней становится сложноватой, если не сказать малоосуществимой. Скотт снова выходит вперед, каждую секунду оглядываясь и проверяя Мелиссу, осторожно ступающую чуть позади.

Появившегося перед собой мертвеца, выглядящего еще вполне себе по-человечески, Скотт убивает ударом его головы о стену, выпуская из рук тяжелые сумки, с грохотом падающие на пол. Он слышит вскрик Мелиссы за спиной и оборачивается к ней, успевая прикрыть ее и вовремя подставить предплечье под выползшего из ближайшей палаты зомбака, с громким чавканьем вонзившего в него зубы.


	7. Банши

Питер успевает дозвониться до племянника за пять минут до того, как связь полностью пропадает и его новый сотовый становится бесполезной игрушкой, за которую он отвалил кучу бабок неделю назад. Максимум, что можно теперь было вытянуть из этой безделицы, пока не сядет батарейка, – это использовать ее вместо фонарика, в котором Питер, являясь оборотнем, ни фига не нуждался.

У Дерека Питер спрашивает, где его человек и в безопасности ли они, и сейчас для него это не просто риторический вопрос. Он действительно беспокоится и не очень жаждет остаться с этими отвратительными даже на вид существами один на один. Да и скучать по суетливому и болтливому Стилински он будет, наверное, даже больше, чем по единственному оставшемуся в живых родственничку. С ним хотя бы можно было о чем-то поговорить, а иногда и весело поспорить.

Дерек коротко отвечает о том, что они в лофте и собираются в убежище, когда на улицах станет чуть свободнее. Питер благоразумно решает умолчать и не съязвить по поводу того, что освободятся улицы разве что только от живых людей, а не от тысяч мертвецов, решивших заселить собой землю. Он лишь сообщает о том, что находится почти у дома Лидии и, забрав ее, присоединится к ним. А также, все же не сдержавшись, просит, чтобы Дерек не тупил и не рвался защищать всех вокруг, изображая из себя рыцаря, что, возможно, даже если укус и не повредит оборотню, это не значит, что толпа зомби просто не разорвет его на много маленьких Хейликов.

Связь обрывается и, разочарованно простонав, Питер закидывает так обожаемую вещицу в бардачок, думая, поставить ли сотовый на подзарядку в машине или озаботиться другими вещами...

Крик Лидии Питер слышит, находясь в двух кварталах от ее дома, но понимает, что этот вопль добрался, наверное, даже до другого конца города. Он вжимает педаль газа в пол до упора, чертыхаясь себе под нос из-за того, что на своих двоих он бы оказался на месте гораздо быстрее, но менее безопаснее.

Резко припарковавшись вдоль дороги, Питер выскакивает из машины, предусмотрительно вытаскивая ключ зажигания. В такое время его тачка может стать просто подарком судьбы для какого-нибудь идиота, решившего пройтись по улице пешком, но вовремя понявшего свою ошибку. Оставлять ее открытой и легкодоступной для любого не в его привычке.

По вечно яркому и зеленому газону к нему еле передвигая ноги и издавая жуткий стон, уверенно шагают двое некогда миленьких соседей семейства Мартин. Питер кривится, оглядывая свой безумно дорогой свитер и штаны, пошитые на заказ, но решает не игнорировать проблему, а избавиться от нее. Мачете, купленная в качестве украшения на стену в его квартиру, сейчас как никогда отлично справляется со своей первоначальной задачей, с хрустом разрубая шейные позвонки и отделяя головы мертвяков от их тел.

Питер им не сочувствует и не сожалеет о том, что делает. Ему жаль этих людишек лишь из-за того, что они оказались такими дебилами и позволили себе сдохнуть в самом начале. Бестолковые, заляпали своей грязной кровью его одежду.

В доме Питер различает бешеное биение сердца своей живой банши на втором этаже и непонятную возню на первом. Выбив деревянную входную дверь с одного удара, Питер входит внутрь и чутко вслушиваясь в каждый шорох, идет на тревожащий его звук. Мисс Мартин он застает на кухне и, даже не включая волчьих инстинктов, понимает, что с ней что-то не так. С ней не так все. Лидия кричала по ней. Черт!

Питер хмурится, пальцами устало трет лоб и решает, как ему лучше поступить. Оставлять мать своей рыжеволосой чертовки в таком виде он не собирается. Помочь ей ничем уже нельзя, а значит, выход один.

– Мисс Мартин, – зовет ее Питер, догадываясь, что та вряд ли среагирует на свое имя, скорей всего, лишь только на его голос, но это уже неважно.

Женщина поворачивается, и даже уже много повидавшего в своей жизни Питера передергивает, когда он замечает застрявший у нее в зубах кусок внутренностей, а на полу за кухонным столом распотрошенное тело их садовника. Эта вечно ухоженная и такая изящная женщина сейчас была абсолютно на себя не похожа, что гораздо облегчало Питеру принятие решения.

Тела он отодвигает чуть дальше за стол, пряча их так, чтобы не было видно из гостиной, через которую им с Лидией придется проходить по пути к выходу. Заморачиваться в этой кухне с поиском продуктов все равно нет никакого толка, что старшая, что младшая Мартин практически постоянно на диетах, и даже не бросив взгляд на холодильник, Питер поднимается наверх.

– Лидия, – сообщает он ей о своем присутствии и стучит в дверь ее спальни.

На девушке нет лица, когда она открывает ему. Даже если между ней и матерью никогда не было особо теплых отношений, это не значит, что она не любила ее и не будет оплакивать ее потерю. Лидия всхлипывает, уже, видимо, пережив первую волну истерики, и вытирает длинным рукавом домашней кофты покрасневшие глаза.

– Питер, – слабо улыбается она ему, облегченно выдыхая и прислоняясь к его груди, уткнувшись носом в шею. Кажется, она даже не замечает его заляпанный кровью свитер, раз так тесно жмется к нему, ища объятий и поддержки.

– Малышка, – ему уже давно не приходилось никого утешать, но он старается, проводя ладонью по ее волосам, – я здесь. Ты цела? – она кивает, и Питер, чей нюх никогда его не подводил, быстро проверяет ее ответ, делая пару глубоких вдохов, чуя исходящие от Лидии некую обреченность и жгущую ее изнутри панику. – Все будет хорошо.

Банально, но это единственное, что приходит ему на ум в этот момент.

– Мама? – Лидии с трудом дается этот вопрос, а Питеру сложно на него отвечать.

– Нет, – качает головой Питер, – она... Ты собрала вещи первой необходимости? – резко переводит он тему, зная, что так просто он, конечно же, не отделается, но все же.

– Я?.. А, да, – недоуменно обводит взглядом находящуюся в полной разрухе комнату Лидия, останавливаясь на спортивной сумке и чемодане, прислоненным к ближайшей стене.

– Нужно уходить. Райончик у вас хоть и малонаселенный, но с толпой в несколько десятков этих тва... существ, – быстро поправляется Питер, вспоминая, что только пару минут назад убил мать своей девушки, ставшую одной из них, – я вряд ли справлюсь в одиночку.

– Хорошо, – Лидия вся как-то сразу же подбирается. – Дашь мне минутку?

Да хоть пять, хочет сказать Питер, но выглядывает в окно и зло стискивает зубы, видя, как в центре города в небо поднимается дым, а огни в домах постепенно начинают гаснуть из-за отключаемого электричества. У них нет лишнего времени. Питер крепче вцепляется в рукоять мачете правой рукой, а в левую берет просто тяжеленный чемодан Лидии, уверяясь в том, что она умудрилась запихать туда чуть ли не половину гардероба.

Сама Лидия подбегает к зеркалу, аккуратно вытирает лицо влажными салфетками, заделывает тугой хвост, не особо церемонясь с тем, чтобы он выглядел презентабельно и заматывает волосы вокруг резинки, надеясь, что так никто не сможет ухватиться за них. Она снимает с себя старую домашнюю толстовку, оставленную здесь еще, кажется, Джексоном, и резво натягивает удобную мягкую футболку, поверх которой накидывает теплую темную куртку, еле найденную в шкафу.

Она уже в кроссовках и заморачиваться их переобуванием не собирается, вновь бросая взгляд на комнату, в которую она вряд ли вернется в ближайшее время, Лидия поднимает с пола доставшуюся ей сумку и поворачивается к ожидающему ее Питеру.

– Готова?

– К выходу – да, а к полетевшему к херам миру – нет, – горько усмехается все еще бледная Лидия, чья кожа теперь еще больше контрастирует с клубничным цветом ее волос.

Питер первым спускается по лестнице, зная, что в доме они все еще вдвоем, но все равно сохраняя некоторую предосторожность.

– Где она? – ее вопрос застает Питера врасплох, когда они оказываются уже у самой двери.

– На кухне, – он осторожен в словах и готов остановить ее в любой момент, если она вдруг вздумает сходить посмотреть, но Лидия лишь вздыхает и даже не оглядывается в ту сторону.

– А... эм... Джек?

– Садовник? – уточняет Питер. – Там же. Лидия, пора идти, – нетерпеливо добавляет он, чувствуя нескольких мертвецов где-то поблизости с домом.

– Да, конечно.

Их путь до машины занимает не больше десяти секунд, за которые Питер успевает сто раз порадоваться тому, что Лидия сильная и смелая девчонка, а не какая-нибудь плакса, только и умеющая, что рыдать.

– Ее укусили на работе, – бормочет Лидия, когда они оказываются в безопасном салоне автомобиля и Питер заводит двигатель. На секунду он замирает, но не останавливает ее, позволяя высказаться. Лишь кивает и выводит машину на дорогу. – Она была еще нормальной, когда я пришла. А потом, пока я собирала вещи... она... Джек был рядом, он оттащил ее от меня и велел закрыться в комнате. А потом я почувствовала, что ее больше нет и...

– Я слышал твой крик.

– Супер, – Лидия приподнимает большие пальцы, показывая одобрение. – Спасибо, что пришел за мной, Питер.

–Я же обещал, что не скоро отстану от тебя, – пожимает он плечами, и резко вывернув руль, объезжает выбежавшего на дорогу обезображенного мертвяка. – Если хочешь, прикрой глаза. Придется немного проехаться до убежища.

– Хорошо.


	8. Волчонок

Кажется, что только пять минут назад провалившись в сон, Крис вдруг подскакивает на кровати от громкого выстрела где-то за окном и тут же следом прозвучавшего взрыва на соседней улице. Арджент беспокойно оглядывается по сторонам погруженной в темноту комнаты, щурясь в вечерних сумерках и пытаясь понять, что происходит. Он быстро соскальзывает на пол и подбирает с ковра брошенный туда утром мобильник, поставленный на беззвучный режим в надежде отдохнуть после бессонной ночи, проведенной за охотой на забредшего в город одичалого и почти обезумевшего омегу.

На экране всегда полностью заряженного телефона высвечивается с десяток неотвеченных звонков и сообщений от Айзека и других членов их многочисленной стаи. Крис встряхивает головой и потирает слипающиеся глаза тыльной стороной ладони, вроде бы уже слегка придя в себя, но все еще отчасти борясь с так и не проходящей, кажется, уже вечность усталостью.

Крис не обращает внимания на отсутствие значка, указывающего на качество сигнала, зная о том, что любимый телефон, побывавший с ним во множестве переделок иногда пошаливает в этом плане. Он просто выбирает из последних звонков имя Айзека и набирает ему, желая услышать именно из уст волчонка, что такого стряслось и в порядке ли он. Беспокойство не хилой такой волной накатывает на Криса, когда связь не срабатывает и в трубке не слышится даже этого до жути ненавидимого им голосового сообщения от автоответчика «аппарат абонента находится вне зоны доступа сети».

Крис нервно поводит плечами, ежась от прохладного ветерка, проникающего в комнату сквозь оставленную открытой форточку, и тянется за нижним бельем, больше не находя шараханье по квартире в обнаженном виде заманчивой идеей. По крайней мере сейчас...

Чистые джинсы Крис находит аккуратно сложенными на стуле, как и свежую футболку – все явно приготовлено еще утром, Айзеком, желающим хоть как-то отплатить охотнику за его гостеприимство. Крису неудобно от такой заботы, проявляемой мальчишкой, но любые просьбы прекратить пресекались слишком уж рьяно, поэтому он сдался еще месяц назад.

Отодвинув тяжелые шторы, Крис не узнает город, находящийся под ним. Он не понимает, что могло произойти за те часы, что он спал. Да и как он вообще мог так вырубиться, что проспал, кажется, самый настоящий конец света. Обычно с их этажа весь городок был как на ладони, озаряемый тысячами огней, вывесками и рекламными щитами, но сейчас все, что видел Крис, это лишь поднимающиеся вверх столпы дыма в разных его частях.

Он снова и снова мучает телефон, но все остается без результата. Крис сдается, открывает сообщения, решив, что, может быть, хотя бы в них Айзек что-то объясняет.

«Крис! На улицах творится пиздец»  
«Крис, что за хрень происходит?»  
«Крис!»  
«Крис, мне страшно и я закрылся внутри»  
«Нужна помощь, Крис! Не могу шуметь и позвать Дерека»  
«Ответь мне»  
«Пожалуйста!»

Последнее из сообщений пришло чуть больше часа назад, и Крис надеется, что Айзек так до сих пор и оставался в безопасности внутри этого не особо презентабельного музыкального магазина, в который тот устроился работать несколько месяцев назад. Крис прислоняется к стене и на минуту закрывает глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться и продумать план действий по спасению волчонка от не известной пока даже самому угрозе.

Вдруг в стену за его спиной со страшным грохотом что-то врезается и Крис отпрыгивает на метр, озадаченно всматриваясь в то место, на котором только что стоял. Когда следом раздается странный, похожий больше на хрип стон, который, ну, никак нельзя принять за сексуальный, Крис хмурится и думает, что квартиру стоило все же брать с лучшей звукоизоляцией. Чем бы там сейчас не занимались соседи, быть свидетелем этого он точно не жаждет.

Крис забегает в кабинет и достает из сейфа браунинг и несколько запасных магазинов к нему, уверенный в том, что всегда должен быть готов к нападению и отражению атаки. Подхватив со столика в прихожей ключи от джипа, Крис открывает входную дверь и делает всего лишь шаг на лестничную клетку, тут же попадая в цепкие руки одного из своих соседей, которых он и в лицо-то не знает. Да и какое там лицо, когда вместо него что-то другое, лишь отдаленно напоминающее человеческие черты.

– Блять, – цедит Крис сквозь зубы, удерживая широко раскрытую пасть отвратительно воняющего существа подальше от своей шеи.

С трудом достав пистолет, Крис не особо целясь направляет ствол в грудь этого нечто и делает пару тройку выстрелов, чтобы уж наверняка. Конечно, его мало прельщает возможное дальнейшее разбирательство с шерифом, но своя жизнь как-то дороже. Но, кажется, что ничего не происходит. Существо лишь дергается несколько раз, но не прекращает своих отчаянных попыток добраться до него. Крис плюет на всякую предосторожность и, прислонив дуло к подбородку щелкающей челюстями хрени, отворачивается и стреляет. Хватка на его куртке ослабевает и эта мерзкая тварь, заляпавшая своими мозгами всю его грудь, оседает на пол, переставая двигаться.

Крис не дурак и никогда им не был. Он не читает комиксы и не смотрит фильмы ужасов – ему и в жизни хватает всего этого сверхъестественного дерьма, но Айзек и частенько присоединяющийся к нему Стайлз вполне прилично успели просветить его о зомби. Зомби, которых в их мире не существует. Ну или не существовало... До сегодняшнего дня.

Крис проводит быстрый осмотр, замечая рваный укус на плече у обезглавленного благодаря большому калибру его пистолета тела и полностью удостоверяется в своих догадках. Это не хорошо. Очень, очень не хорошо. Кристофер с детства знает, что нужно делать с оборотнями, ведьмами и иными нечеловеческими тварями, бороться с которыми он уже привык, а некоторым и стал помогать в последнее время, понимая, что сами они себя защитить могут не всегда. Но что делать с восставшими мертвецами, он понятия не имеет. Поражение сердца на них, видимо, никак не влияет, и Крис старательно вспоминает то, о чем так любили твердить подростки.

«Стрелять нужно только в голову!» – частенько вопил Стайлз, когда они с Айзеком играли в приставку в лофте Дерека, куда Крис иногда забредал на деловую встречу с Питером или чтобы забрать волчонка домой. Это, конечно, мало что объясняло и не привносило какой-то ясности, но Крис мог хотя бы защищаться, не тратя понапрасну патроны бесполезно расстреливая их в тела тварей, которым это было словно укус комара.

Крис возвращается в квартиру, понимая, что вооружиться стоит посущественней, да и собрать какие-то вещи тоже не помешает. У Айзека все еще никак не пропадет привычка всегда держать рюкзак с запасными шмотками в своей спальне, где его и находит Крис, пинком ноги отправляя к входной двери.

Сам Арджент снова переодевается, стерев с шеи кровавые разводы уже напрочь испорченной футболкой и забросив ее в ванную, не уверенный в том, что придется когда-то ее стирать. Основной свой арсенал оружия Крис хранит на специальном складе, куда надо будет наведаться в ближайшее время и забрать его. Сейчас пригодится все. Только сначала нужно добраться до Айзека, явно потерянного и решившего, что он снова никому не нужен.

В рюкзак Айзека Крис запихивает несколько своих джинсов и футболок, не особо заморачиваясь с их выбором, просто достав ближайшие из шкафа. Две сумки он доверху набивает оружием и боеприпасами, жалея, что не может взять с собой еще больше – нецелесообразно занимать обе руки, не имея возможности стрелять.

Рюкзак он закидывает за спину, на левое плечо вешает одну из сумок, а вторую берет в эту же руку, полностью освобождая правую для защиты. Дверь в этот раз он открывает с большей осторожностью, подсвечивая путь фонариком, выглядывает наружу и, лишь убедившись в относительной тишине, выходит на площадку. Лифт не работает, и спускаться с восьмого этажа приходится пешком, то и дело шарахаясь от разных шорохов и звуков. Пистолет Крис держит наготове, не зная, хватит ли у него в ином случае времени, чтобы воспользоваться им.

Мысленно он хвалит себя, когда вспоминает, что припарковался этим утром практически у подъезда и, вылетев на парковку, еще за пару метров до джипа нажимает на брелок, зажатый в левой ладони, открывая машину. Несколько точно неживых людей оборачиваются в сторону звука и шаркающей походкой направляются к нему. Крис чертыхается и прибавляет шаг, за какие-то десять секунд оказываясь на месте. Он закидывает сумки на заднее сиденье, не имея никакой возможности заниматься аккуратным их укладыванием и развернувшись, прицеливается, по очереди снося обоим мертвецам черепушки.

Дорога до магазинчика Айзека обычно не занимает и десяти минут, потому что подросток специально выбрал эту работу, на которую мог бы легко добираться пешком. Выехав со стоянки, Крис осторожно ведет машину в нужную сторону. Он постоянно вынужден объезжать оставленные и разбитые автомобили, брошенные прямо на дороге своими владельцами, а еще постоянно выскакивающих на дорогу то людей, то гонящихся за ними мертвецов. И Крис, может быть, должен остановиться и помочь им, но понимает, что сейчас есть более важные проблемы. Он лишь раз притормаживает и на ходу стреляет в мертвяков, спасая бегущую к своему седану парочку, за что те благодарно кивают ему в ответ, прежде чем скрыться в относительной безопасности салона машины.

К музыкальному салону, которому скорее подошло бы название «музыкальный сортир» Крис доезжает за двадцать минут, до побелевших костяшек вцепившись в руль и стиснув зубы до скрежета, когда под его колеса попадает один из резвых мертвецов, решивший вдруг перебежать прямо перед ним дорогу, заляпывая своими останками всю решетку радиатора и кенгурятник.

Крис заезжает в проулок и, не поставив машину на сигнализацию, а просто закрыв ее, чтобы лишний раз не привлекать к себе внимание шумом, бежит к задней двери магазинчика. Айзек встречает его на пороге, дрожащими руками затаскивает внутрь и оглядывает покрасневшими от слез глазами с ног до головы. Его кудряшки растрепаны и торчат в разные стороны, словно он вцеплялся в них пальцами, а растянувшийся от долгого ношения свитер покрыт подсохшей кровью и свисает с одного плеча.

– Цел? – хором спрашивают они друг у друга и одновременно кивают, облегченно вздыхая.

Айзек выше Криса чуть ли не на полголовы, но умудряется так скукожиться, прижавшись к нему, что устраивает голову на его плече и крепко обнимает:

– Ты пришел. За мной. Пришел, – повторяет он, выдыхая горячий воздух в шею гулко сглотнувшего от близости Криса.


	9. Убежище

Скотт шипит от острой боли, пронзившей руку, и страдальчески морщится, когда еще довольно бодрый мертвяк отрывает от него кусок плоти, оставляя его с разорванной и кровоточащей раной. Скотт отступает на шаг назад, все еще прикрывая собой мать и выставляет вперед правую руку, упираясь ею в грудь продолжающего напирать зомбака. Ему нужна хотя бы минута, чтобы прийти в себя, но ее у него нет.

Мелисса делает глубокий вздох, тут же кашляя от едкого запаха, забивающего ноздри, но ей не впервой. Все же не зря она двадцать лет проработала здесь медсестрой в приемном покое, бывало и похуже. Она достает из кармана выданный Джоном нож и, придержав за плечо попытавшегося ее остановить сына, выступает чуть вперед. Пробить череп лишь недавно умершего человека не так-то и легко, и Мелисса всаживает нож в ухо, понимая, что второй попытки в этой суматохе у нее может и не быть.

Скотт медленно моргает и смотрит на собственную мать иначе. Он всегда знал, что она сильная женщина, умеющая быть твердой, когда это необходимо, но чтобы такое...

– Уходим, – шикает на него Мелисса, которой очень хотелось бы прямо сейчас заняться его раной, но у них нет на это времени.

Скотт заторможено кивает и, несколько раз встряхнув рукой, раскатывает рукав рубашки, прикрывая зудящий и начинающий чесаться укус. Вновь подобрав сумки, он перекладывает их в здоровую руку и спешит к выходу из ставшей вдруг такой негостеприимной больницы. Мелисса не отстает от него ни на шаг, так и не выпуская окровавленный нож из вспотевшей ладони, и тоже оглядывается по сторонам, больше не опуская голову вниз.

Уже на улице Скотт низко рычит, подавая сигнал Дереку, и нетерпеливо переминается на месте, пока приходится дожидаться появления их машин. Камаро проезжает чуть вперед, а джип шерифа тормозит прямо напротив них. Скотт словно сквозь туман слышит, как Дерек снова просит Стайлза оставаться внутри, сам же быстро выбираясь на воздух. Джон открывает пассажирскую дверь изнутри и мрачно оглядывает чуть притормаживающего Скотта, замечая его некую скованность. Мелисса быстро закидывает собранные сумки на заднее сиденье и забирается следом, чтобы принять из рук Дерека пакеты, выдернутые тем из пальцев Скотта.

Самого же истинного альфу Дерек самолично впихивает рядом с шерифом и, убедившись в том, что тот устроился на сиденье и не собирается куда-то вдруг сорваться, с хлопком закрывает дверь. Он делает шаг в сторону от джипа, но замирает, уловив запах свежей крови. Обернувшись к глядящему прямо перед собой, но ничего, кажется, не видящему Скотту, Дерек хмурит брови. Скотт отмирает и, посмотрев на него, мотает головой. Нужно убираться отсюда. Они разберутся с этим позже.

Заброшенная мастерская по изготовлению мебели, находящаяся у самой границы города в производственном районе, должна была служить для них временным убежищем при внезапном нападении чужих охотников или кого-то сверхъестественного. Сейчас она оказывается для них перевалочным пунктом, который должен собрать вместе всю стаю. И хоть это место не приспособлено для долгого в нем нахождения большого количества людей, но по крайней мере у них есть крыша над головой и крепкие стены с минимальным количеством окон, часть из которых и вовсе находится под потолком.

– Походу нанесенные мной и Дитоном защитные руны в этот раз нафиг не сдались, – разочарованно тянет Стайлз, когда, выбравшись из припаркованной за зданием Камаро, подходит ко входу, разглядывая собственные творения. – Классно же получилось, а, Дерек?

– Классно, – скупо хвалит Дерек, взяв из багажника сумку с вещами, вручает Стайлзу ключ от дверей и подталкивает его в спину, веля поторопиться. Сам же помогает выбраться из машины слабо сопротивляющемуся Скотту и подцепляет свободной рукой одну из сумок, которую ему протягивает Мелисса.

Стайлз беспокойно поглядывает на вышедшего из джипа и покачнувшегося на ногах отца и никак не может попасть в замочную скважину.

– Стайлз! – рявкает Дерек, никогда не отличающийся особым терпением.

– Я уже, уже, – приговаривает себе под нос мальчишка и наконец справляется со слегка просевшей и успевшей проржаветь в нескольких местах дверью.

– У тебя руки словно из жопы растут, – цокает Дерек, закатывая глаза от того, с каким усердием, высунув язык, Стайлз работает над замком.

– Но задница-то у меня шикарная, этого ты отрицать не можешь, – подмигивает ему Стайлз, широко распахивая дверь и приглашая всех внутрь.

– Пожалуйста, – показательно затыкает уши его отец, проходя мимо, – избавьте меня от этого всего. Ничего не хочу знать о твоей заднице, сынок.

– Ох, мистер Стилински, как я вас понимаю, – вторит ему Скотт, заходя следом. – Думал, хоть при вас они будут вести себя прилично.

– Все хорошо, мальчики, – виновато косится Мелисса на Дерека, у которого, кажется, покраснели даже кончики ушей.

Машины они прячут так, чтобы их не видно было с дороги, находящейся в паре десятков метров от самого здания. Внутри темно, а старый генератор явно уже не способен хоть как-то обеспечить их электричеством. Дерек зажигает ранее расставленные по периметру главного помещения свечи, которые теперь вполне сносно освещают эту небольшую комнатку. Оборотням, конечно, не особо и нужен этот дополнительный свет, хватило бы и яркой луны в небе, но обычным людям без этого никак.

Стайлз прищуривается и быстро оглядывается вокруг, вспоминая, что и где он оставлял, когда был здесь в прошлый раз, и думает, где они все будут располагаться, когда заявятся остальные. Есть еще три совсем уж крошечных комнаты дальше по коридору, в которых, как замечает Стайлз, уже успел скрыться Дерек, вечно озабоченный безопасностью и явно отправившийся туда, чтобы удостовериться в том, что в них ничего не изменилось.

– Все чисто, – возвращается спустя минуту Дерек, обреченно стягивает с себя пропитанную кровью и останками мертвецов куртку и, чуть ли не всхлипнув, бросает ее в дальний угол.

– Найдем тебе новую, волчара, – похлопав его по плечу, успокаивает Стайлз и сразу же отворачивается, обращая внимание на притихшего отца, устало опустившегося на когда-то притащенный сюда старый диван.

– Я займусь им, – прослеживает его взгляд Мелисса и, выбрав одну из взятых с собой из машины сумок, подходит к Джону.

– Тебе бы передохнуть, – останавливает ее старший Стилински, понимая, что не только он измучен сегодняшним днем и происходящим вокруг.

– Мне еще нужно Скотта осмотреть, – вздыхает Мелисса и, закусив дрожащую нижнюю губу, оглядывается на прислонившегося к стене у самого выхода сына.

– А что с ним? – спохватывается Стайлз и нервно дергается в сторону друга. – Что с тобой, чувак?

– Укусили, – сокрушенно признается Скотт и, откинув голову назад, несколько раз ударяется затылком о бетонную стену.

– Пиздишь, – с недоверием, застывшим в округлившихся от такой новости глазах, мотает головой Стайлз и переводит взгляд на невозмутимого Дерека, продолжающего заниматься оставшимися не зажженными свечами. – Дерек?

– Он не врет.

Скотт подворачивает рукав и открывает всем рванную рану на предплечье, кровь откуда уже перестала хлестать, но все еще вытекает тоненькой струйкой.

– Нет! Не может этого быть! Ты не мог быть таким идиотом и позволить кому-то себя укусить! Что теперь делать?! Что мы будем делать? – Стайлза не остановить, его понесло, а таблетки, выпитые несколько часов назад, видимо, перестали действовать и теперь его просто так не заткнуть. – О боже, что делать, что делать... Дерек?

Стайлз истерит. Реально истерит. И Дереку очень не хочется разбираться с панической атакой, которая вот-вот может накатить на его человека. Он легко сойдет с ума, если придется разбираться еще и с этим, и это явно произойдет гораздо раньше, чем покусают его самого.

– Вдох – выдох, Стайлз, – велит ему Дерек, подойдя вплотную и заглянув в обезумевшие от страха коньячные глаза, зрачок в которых расширился до такой степени, что практически закрыл собой всю радужку.

Стайлз пытается сделать, как его просят, и спустя пару минут перестает бешено вращать глазами и яростно махать руками, вдыхая так глубоко, как только может. Он почесывает нос, трет ладонями щеки, чешет макушку и... его прорывает.

– Надо отрезать ему руку, – вдруг воодушевленно предлагает Стайлз и виновато поглядывает на лишь возмущенно пискнувшего на это Скотта, даже не попытавшегося хоть как-то возразить одной из бредовых идей, пришедших в голову близкого друга.

– А не ты ли говорил, что упадешь в обморок при виде отрезанной конечности? – изумленно вскидывает бровь Дерек, складывая руки на груди.

– Тогда это не было делом жизни и смерти! – Стайлз отодвигается от своего альфы, чтобы подойти ко все еще подпирающему стену бледному Скотту.

– Что?! – Дереку кажется, что ему послышалось сказанное, и он переспрашивает.

– Ты меня понял, – отмахивается уже нашедший себе новое дело Стайлз. – Да и как бы ты дальше жил без этого шикарного бицепса?

– Зато жил бы, – пожимает плечами Дерек.

– Ну мы же справились и без таких существенных потерь, – напоминает ему Стайлз и добавляет, обращаясь уже к Макколу: – Резать будем поверх этой линии, да, Скотт? – он пальцем проводит поверх рукава прикрывающего татуировку, выжженную другом, которую так свято ненавидит, считая ее просто ужасной с того самого момента как тот ее сделал.

– Мы не будем резать моего сына! – возражает Мелисса, но не отрывается от смены повязки на плече Джона, молчаливо наблюдающего за представшей его глазам картиной.

– Но это должно спасти ему жизнь! – настаивает Стайлз, с сосредоточенным лицом рассматривая укус.

– Лучше подождем и посмотрим на то, как будет вести себя регенерация, – Дерек тоже не горит желанием что-то отрезать восемнадцатилетнему мальчишке, даже не успевшему окончить школу и все еще пытающемуся принять свою волчью сущность.

– Не согласен я с вами... – ворчит Стайлз, не найдя поддержки ни в ком.

Мелисса быстро заканчивает с перевязкой шерифа и подзывает к себе Скотта. Она не знает, есть ли смысл обрабатывать рану обеззараживающим раствором, но все равно делает это, чтобы наложить следом повязку.

Скотта клонит в сон от потери крови, и мама просит его присесть и отдохнуть здесь или пойти в тишину другой комнаты.

– Стайлз, я надеюсь, что тебя когда-нибудь укусят за язык, – сухо бросает Скотт перед уходом, все еще не веря в предложение друга и, скорчив мордочку побитого щенка, скрывается в одной из маленьких комнат, имеющихся в убежище.


	10. Путь

Питер прекрасно помнит маршрут к убежищу, которое сам и выбрал когда-то, уверенный в том, что немного магии сможет обеспечить им необходимую защиту от любых решивших вдруг напасть на них тварей. Сейчас все это становится не актуальным, и работа, проделанная неусидчивым, но усердным, когда это надо, Стайлзом совершенно бесполезна. Никакие руны не спасут их от надвигающего конца света. Никакая защитная магия не сохранит их в безопасности от жаждущих отведать человечинку мертвецов. Но выхода все равно нет. И если Питер вполне справился бы и в одиночестве, то обрекать Лидию, сходящую с ума от беспокойства за друзей, на постоянные мучения он не желает, поэтому петляя по тихим не заставленным брошенными машинами улицам, ведет автомобиль к стоящему на окраине городка зданию.

Вокруг этого серого и обветшалого строения нет никакого даже самого задрипанного и хлипкого забора, и Питер понимает, что слегка оплошал в этом плане. Но он никогда и представить себе не мог, что в мире произойдет такой убийственный поворот, и мертвые начнут жрать живых, и вполне неплохой защитой от них может стать любая более-менее крепкая преграда. Хотя бы на время. Время, за которое можно свалить куда подальше от клацающих рядом гнилых челюстей.

Лидия проваливается в сон на пассажирском сиденье на несколько десятков минут, за которые Питер успевает проехать лишь половину пути, но уже насмотреться в окна автомобиля на то, что видеть его рыжей банши было бы не обязательно. Один из ее учителей дожирает, кажется, своего ученика, и Питер вспоминает, что вроде бы о нем рассказывала Лидия на той неделе, радуясь тому, что тот не считал ее бестолковой девчонкой, а всегда давал более сложные задания, с которыми она могла бы справиться. Она собиралась поступить в Беркли... Но, похоже, все это отменяется.

– Долго еще? – смаргивая сонливость и разминая затекшую от неудобного положения шею, спрашивает проснувшаяся и вырвавшая Питера из раздумий Лидия.

– Не очень, – переводит на нее внимательный взгляд Хейл, отрываясь от созерцания уносящейся под колесами дороги.

– Как думаешь, все уже там? Живые?

Лидия не уверена, что хочет знать ответ, но не задать терзающий ее последние часы вопрос не может. Она, конечно, не то чтобы фанатка иногда чересчур правильного Скотта, но вот Стайлза ей терять ни за что не хотелось бы. Стилински полный идиот и шумный чудик, который лишь некоторыми своими выходками умудряется вынести Лидии мозг, но без него она не справится. Даже поддержка Питера вряд ли будет иметь смысл. Стилински самый близкий для нее человек, с которым они не раз спасали друг другу жизни, даже от того же самого Питера.

– Дерек не даст в обиду этого дерганного мальчишку, – напоминает об «обожаемом» племяннике Питер. Тот лучше подставится сам, чем позволит чему-либо навредить своему человеку. Похвальная жертвенность... Наверное. Совершенно несвойственная взрослому волку в лице Питера. Он предпочитает не жертвовать своей драгоценной шкурой. Кто знает, сколько жизней у него осталось в запасе.

– Хорошо, – Лидия кивает, веря его словам и понимая, что он прав, иначе она бы почувствовала.

***

Крис щурится, пытаясь осмотреться в полутьме и днем-то удручающе выглядящего магазинчика, а сейчас просто представляющего из себя место кровавого побоища.

– Я был в подсобке и не успел вовремя закрыть дверь, когда несколько из этих... – Айзек замечает его настороженный взгляд и пускается в путаные объяснения, стараясь извиниться перед ним за учиненный разгром.

– Тварей? Мертвецов? Зомби? – подсказывает ему Крис, понимая, что взвинченный и паникующий волчонок вполне может позабыть нужные слова. – И мне насрать на этот бардак, Айзек. Успокойся. Я лишь волновался за тебя.

– Спасибо, – вздыхает хотя бы слегка расслабившийся Айзек, когда понимает, что никто его не собирается отчитывать за этот беспорядок. – Они напали на меня. Я не знал, что мне делать... – Айзек хмурит брови, вспоминая произошедшее несколькими часами ранее и натягивает и так уже свисающие чуть ли не до пола рукава свитера на кончики дрожащих пальцев. – Это не похоже на компьютерные игры, в которые мы играли обычно. Это ведь по-настоящему, Крис?!

– По-настоящему, – Арджент, может, и хотел бы сказать что-нибудь другое, но не видел никакого смысла во вранье, которое волчонок мог и не почувствовать, конечно, но все же в нем не было необходимости. Им все равно нужно будет выйти на улицу, а Айзеку придется встретиться с новой жизнью лицом к лицу.

– Я знал, что бить надо в голову, но... это же живые люди...

– Больше нет, Айзек, – качает головой Крис. Ему не очень-то нравится сама мысль о том, чтобы возиться с ним и говорить о необходимости убийства в целях самозащиты – это работа его Альфы, но сейчас их только двое, а до Дерека им еще надо добраться.

– Я занервничал и обратился, – снова возвращается к воспоминаниям Айзек, видимо, пытаясь хоть ненадолго оттянуть выход наружу. – Им было все равно. Понимаешь, они даже не обратили внимания, лишь продолжили шагать ко мне, и хрипеть, и стонать, и тянуть руки... – Айзек сбивается и, закрыв на секунду пожелтевшие глаза, старается сделать несколько глубоких вдохов.

Крис его не торопит, они все равно вряд ли приедут в убежище одними из первых. Им еще нужно заскочить на снимаемый склад, чтобы забрать оставшуюся часть оружия, без которой вся стая не факт, что справится с ужасающей по размаху катастрофой.

– У меня не было пистолета и...

– Я тебе дам, – обещает Крис. В этом Айзек может даже не сомневаться. Запасов Арджента хватит на маленькую армию.

– Неплохо было бы сначала научиться им пользоваться, – пожимает плечами Айзек, кусая губы и прикрывая красные от слез глаза спадающей на лоб растрепанной челкой.

– Мы же ходили в тир несколько раз, – напоминает ему Крис, добавляя в голос нотку строгости.

– Я не придавал этим урокам особого значения, – признается Айзек, чуть кривя губы в косой ухмылке. – Для меня это было просто развлечением и возможностью побыть... – он вдруг замолкает, сам себя обрывая на середине предложения и опускает взгляд в покрытый грязью и кровью пол.

Крис хмурится, понимая, что волчонок не договаривает что-то... что-то, что его мучает, но не думает напирать и требовать объяснений. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

– Прости, – Айзек видит его замешательство и по привычке, выработанной годами, сразу же решает извиниться, даже если и не чувствует как таковой вины перед стоящим рядом мужчиной. Если только за потраченное тем впустую время на его обучение, ну и за испытываемые к нему чувства, которыми, правда, даже не мыслит когда-то с ним поделиться... Да, ему есть за что просить прощения.

– Посмотрим на твое поведение, – предлагает Крис и растягивает губы в мимолетной улыбке, замечая на лице Айзека промелькнувшее удивление. – Пора идти. Есть что-то, что тебе нужно забрать отсюда?

– Нет, – резко качает головой Айзек, сразу же выпрямляясь. – Только может сменить свитер?

– Ты хочешь в первый же вечер всю свою одежду заляпать останками мертвецов? – просто из интереса уточняет Крис, которому абсолютно наплевать на свой внешний вид сейчас, даже несмотря на испачканные в чем-то определенно пованивающем любимые ботинки.

Айзек оглядывает себя и, горько вздохнув, по широкой дуге обходит задние стеллажи с теперь уже никому не нужными дисками и скрывается в подсобке, чтобы забрать там рюкзак. Возвращается он с окровавленной шваброй в руках, которой, похоже, и защищался чуть ранее от напавших на него зомбаков. Крис не против взять и ее с собой, если эта деревяшка, сжимаемая в ладонях волчонка, помогает ему успокоиться. Он лишь на мгновение отбирает ее у него, чтобы ударом ноги отбить щетку и снова отдает ее не догадавшемуся сделать это собственноручно Айзеку.

В проулке, когда они выходят на улицу, маячит всего лишь один мертвец, на которого Крис решает не тратить патроны и, велев Айзеку залезть в джип, разбирается с ним при помощи ножа.

– Я убил двух человек, – говорит Айзек, когда Крис садится рядом, занимая водительское сиденье.

– Это были не люди, – снова повторяет Крис. – Твои глаза не изменили цвет. Ты ни в чем не виноват.

***

Питер подъезжает к не представляющему из себя что-то особенное зданию, уже за пару километров от него чуя близость стаи, и паркуется так же, как и остальные: скрывая автомобиль с дороги от любопытных глаз. Ни к чему помимо мертвых разбираться еще и с живыми, вдруг вознамерившимися поживиться чем-то за счет других. Питер догадывается, что когда-то им все равно придется встретиться с мародерами и просто отморозками, но пусть хотя бы не так быстро. Хотя... неплохо было бы расслабиться и оторвать несколько не особо разумных голов.

Дерек знает, что они уже на месте, но дверь им открывает Стайлз, сразу же бросающийся вперед и заключающий в объятия едва успевшую выйти из машины Лидию. Питер смотрит на вечно ревнующего в такие моменты племянника и показательно закатывает глаза, ведь даже он знает, что у Дерека нет никаких причин для волнений. Стайлз полностью принадлежит ему.

Питер быстро осматривается и принюхивается, различая еще запахи шерифа и Мелиссы со Скоттом, видимо, ушедших в другие комнаты, но не чувствуя Криса с Айзеком. Арджент явно вознамерился запастись всем оружием, которое только имеет в распоряжении, а значит, подвалит не скоро.

– Ну и где там наш идеальный истинный альфа? – Питер интересуется как бы между прочим, заваливаясь на диван и закидывая ноги на стоящий перед ним деревянный ящик, чуть было не развалившийся от такой бесцеремонности, и поглядывает на отлепившегося от Лидии Стайлза, которого уже успел подтянуть к себе Дерек.

– Его укусили, – нехотя объявляет младший Стилински, откидываясь на грудь прижавшего его к себе Дерека.

– Шикарная новость, – ехидно восклицает Питер, косясь на сурово взглянувшую на него Лидию. – Проверим на нем нашу регенерацию...


	11. Все в сборе

– Останешься в машине? – голос Криса звучит так, словно он не спрашивает, а приказывает, но Айзек предпочитает сделать вид, что не понимает этого откровенного намека.

– Ни за что! – мотает он головой, совершенно точно не собираясь оставаться один на один в жуткой темноте, из которой в любой момент может выскочить какая-нибудь мертвая тварь. В глубине души Айзек благодарит бога за то, что этот чертов апокалипсис не застал его на прежнем месте работы – на кладбище.

– Тогда будь рядом, – велит Крис и быстро оглядывается по сторонам, прежде чем выбраться из машины. – Швабру свою держи крепче. Сможешь при случае ей воспользоваться? Или дать тебе нож? Прости, но после твоего недавнего откровения пистолет пока тебе не положен. Не хочу получить лишнюю дырку в теле.

Крис не улыбается. Он говорит все это на полном серьезе. Совершенно. Но когда видит изменившееся лицо Айзека, посчитавшего себя бесполезным, цокает, склоняя голову к одному плечу.

– Готов? Я на тебя рассчитываю.

– Нет, – честно признается Айзек, – но я постараюсь.

– Хорошо, – Крис кивает удовлетворенный хоть таким ответом и решает воспользоваться помощью волчонка сразу, еще даже не успев войти в здание. – Чувствуешь внутри живых?

Воодушевленный просьбой, Айзек обходит джип и подходит к тяжелой железной двери, отгораживающей их от длинного ряда сдаваемых складов. Айзек прикрывает глаза и сосредотачивается на внутренних ощущениях, пытаясь вспомнить все, чему его обучал Дерек. Обычно это не составляло труда – почуять живых, их бьющиеся сердца и особые, отличающие каждого запахи, но сейчас все немного иначе. Вокруг лишь вонь от разлагающейся плоти, которая только усиливается из-за калифорнийской жары, градус которой не особо снижается даже ночью. И Айзеку с трудом удается почуять присущий рядом стоящему Крису запах пороха, смешанный с тонкой ноткой аконита, которым охотник пропах наверное насквозь, а что творится за толстыми стенами незнакомого ему помещения понять еще сложнее.

Айзек хмурится и очень надеется, что не облажается и не подведет доверяющего ему человека, которого подставлять очень уж не хочется.

– Я не уверен, но, кажется, нет, – Айзек переводит напряженный взгляд с двери, на которую пялился целую минуту, на Криса, внимательно вглядывающегося в окружающую их обстановку. – Но не знаю насчет мертвых. Там вообще много бывает в это время людей?

– Ночью – два охранника. Так что не должно бы... Ладно, не будем терять время. Иди за мной. Если что-то почувствуешь, дай знак. Только тихо. Не будем привлекать к себе внимания, – Крис дает ему четкие указания и ждет их обязательного выполнения. Ему некогда будет возиться с решившим вдруг погеройствовать волчонком, когда они зайдут внутрь. Крис протягивает Айзеку фонарь, но тот коротко улыбается и, моргнув, показывает ему свои яркие светящиеся мягким желтым светом глаза.

– Обойдусь, – отказывается он от дополнительного электрического света и встает за спиной, взламывающего дверь Криса.

– Дети, – бормочет себе под нос Арджент и, приложив немало силы, распахивает, нехотя поддающуюся ему дверь.

Крис прекрасно помнит расположение собственного склада и вполне способен ориентироваться в скудно освещенном пространстве, но его слегка напрягает то, что из-за любого угла может появиться мертвец. И это доставляет определенное беспокойство. А Крис не любит волноваться. Ему нравится ощущение адреналина, растекающегося в крови и волнение от охоты, но только не сейчас, когда за его спиной нуждающийся в защите Айзек, явно не заслуживающий быть съеденным этими ужасающими тварями.

До конца коридора, потом налево, теперь направо и снова прямо – дорогу он знает наизусть, потому что бывает здесь каждую неделю и не по разу. В комнате, где обычно сидят охранники, наблюдая в камеры за происходящим на складе пусто, и Крис хочет верить, что сегодня они остались дома. Но все его надежды рушатся, когда он слышит за спиной тихий шепот Айзека.

– Крис...

– Где? – не оборачиваясь, спрашивает он, понимая, что опасность не позади них, а где-то впереди.

– Метрах в трех, за углом.

Айзек дышит ему прямо в затылок, и стук его сердца слышит даже сотни раз оглушенный за всю свою жизнь выстрелами и взрывами Крис.

Он делает глубокий вздох и, заведя руку за спину, прикосновением ладони к солнечному сплетению Айзека, останавливает его, заставляя оставаться на месте и не мешаться под ногами. А сам, задерживая дыхание и светя фонариком вниз, просто подсвечивая себе путь, идет вперед.

Дональд был классным мужиком, вспоминает Крис, когда вонзает тому лезвие ножа прямо в широко раскрытый подернутый серой дымкой мертвый глаз. Второго охранника убивать смысла нет, от того осталось не так и много, чтобы он мог нанести кому-то вред, но Крис все равно подстраховывается и разбирается и с ним.

Когда он выпрямляется и оборачивается, выхватывая тонким лучом света от фонарика темную высокую фигуру из темноты, то, не сдерживаясь, матюкается.

– Блять! Айзек! Я мог тебя убить!

– Попытаться, – лишь пожимает плечами на все его восклицания Айзек, держась за своеобразный кол, как за самое лучшее в мире оружие.

Он восхищенно оглядывает Криса с ног до головы, даже не думая скрывать учащенное дыхание и пунцовые щеки. В темноте все равно плохо видно. Крису. Ему же – Айзеку, все видно просто замечательно: жесткий взгляд льдисто-голубых глаз мужчины, сжатые в тонкую полоску обветренные губы и его сильные предплечья, вены на которых вздулись от напряжения. Айзек полнейший идиот. Нашел время, чтобы любоваться... но так сложно оторваться.

– Ага, попытаться, – Крис хмыкает и обтирает нож о какую-то тряпку, свисающую из ящика в этом открытом настежь складе, в котором нет для них ничего интересного.

Быстро осмотрев все помещения и удостоверившись в том, что кроме них здесь больше нет ни живых, ни мертвых, Крис приводит Айзека к своему складу. Вдвоем они со всей имеющейся скоростью складывают все оружие в находящиеся тут же ящики и сумки. Только на то, чтобы все это перетащить в машину у них уходит почти час и, закончив с погрузкой, Крис устало залезает за руль. Джип явно перегружен и слегка даже просел, но на то, чтобы возвращаться потом еще раз, у них может и не быть времени, поэтому они и запихивают все сразу, чтобы обойтись одной поездкой.

– Я могу повести, – предлагает Айзек, которому не стоило никакого труда таскать всю эту тяжесть на себе, он даже почти не вспотел, а вот явно уставший Крис, выглядит не очень хорошо.

– Нет, все нормально, – Крис встряхивает потяжелевшей головой и заводит двигатель. – Меньше, чем через полчаса будем на месте. И даже если не будет ни одного свободного спальника, я думаю, что упаду прямо на пол.

– Я поделюсь своим, – еле слышно произносит Айзек и, отвернувшись, чтобы не встречаться с изумленным взглядом охотника, закусывает губу. Ну что поделать – идиот.

Крис молчит, лишь время от времени косится на так и не отрывающегося от созерцания пролетающего мимо пейзажа Айзека, но не находит что можно было бы сказать.

***

Мелисса решает присоединиться к сыну в выбранной им комнатке, чтобы следить за его состоянием. У тех укушенных, что доставляли к ней в больницу, первым признаком заражения была лихорадка, а потом бред, и она очень не хотела, чтобы эта участь постигла и ее сына. Джон не считает это правильным решением, ведь обратившись в зомби, Скотт может навредить ей, но спорить с Мелиссой Маккол бесполезное дело, и шериф забирает один из спальников и переносит туда же. Так ему будет гораздо спокойнее.

Ему – да, но не Стайлзу, который только услышав об этом, пускается в жаркий спор. На помощь, как всегда, приходит Дерек и, пожелав Джону и Мелиссе спокойной по возможности ночи, за шкирку утаскивает пытающегося ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь Стайлза в большую комнату. Где развалившись на диване ухахатывается наблюдающий за всем этим балаганом Питер, оставшийся наедине с самим собой, пока Лидия приводит доставшуюся им комнату хоть в какой-то порядок.

– Дерек! Поставь меня на место! – злится мальчишка и бьет своего волка по груди кулаками, хотя и прекрасно знает, что от этого никакого толка.

– Оставь отца в покое, – Дерек усаживает Стайлза на стоящий в углу стол и встает между его разведенных ног, не позволяя тому сдвинуться даже на миллиметр. – Мы рядом. Да и Джон сильный, он справится если что. Скотт не пахнет как мертвец. Все будет хорошо.

– Ты постоянно это повторяешь, – Стайлз возится и бессильно комкает пропахшую потом и кровью футболку Дерека в ладонях, – но пока все становится только хуже.

– Успокойся, – Дерек запускает пальцы в его взъерошенные и торчащие в разные стороны волосы и мягко почесывает макушку, забирая на себя часть головной боли своего человека и, когда Стайлз поднимает на него взгляд доверчивых глаз, не удерживается и целует в подставленные губы.

Питер высмеивает его способы усмирения, Дерек рычит на него через плечо, а Стайлз утомленно утыкается ему в ключицы, крепче обхватывая его ногами, и дышит, выискивая любимый запах на коже своего альфы.

За окнами слышится звук подъезжающей машины и Питер замолкает на секунду, чтобы потом одним плавным, легким движением подняться на ноги и направиться к двери. Крис и Айзек наконец-то добираются до них.


	12. Беспокойство

Стайлз рвется следом за Питером, соскочив со стола и отпихнув в сторону Дерека, упрямо не желающего оставлять его ни на минуту без своего присмотра. Он спешит к вталкиваемому внутрь Айзеку и потянув его за запястье, порывисто обнимает, всклокочивая и без того находящиеся в беспорядке кудряшки беспокойными пальцами. Крис втискивается прямо за ним в приоткрытую дверь и приветственно кивает открывшему им Питеру и вышедшему навстречу Дереку. Он и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь в этой жизни будет стоять бок о бок с оборотнями, которых его с самого детства учили убивать.

– Как там обстановочка? – из праздного любопытства осведомляется Питер, привалившись плечом к двери, которую уже успевает закрыть за присоединившимися к ним мужчинами.

Он сам прибыл сюда всего несколько часов назад и понимает, что мало что могло измениться за это время, но не удостовериться в этом не может. Конечно, вряд ли все вдруг разом прекратится и неживые перестанут жрать живых, но Питер уже ничему не удивится. В этом долбанутом городке может произойти и не такое.

– Отстойно, – оповещает его Крис и, не удержавшись, бросает взгляд на Айзека, вокруг которого суетится Стайлз, спрашивающий о его состоянии и желании перекусить. – Ночь, как я понимаю, мы проводим здесь, а потом собираемся куда-то выдвигаться? – вновь возвращает он все свое внимание Питеру и Дереку.

– Если есть другие предложения, готовы их выслушать, – Дерек замирает на мгновенье и настороженно обводит взглядом Айзека, так и излучающего нотки волнения и беспокойства, никаким образом не связанные со всеобщим хаосом творящимся за этими стенами.

Айзек во всех красках рассказывает отвлекающему его от разных лезущих в голову мыслей Стайлзу о своему чудесном спасении благодаря пришедшему за ним Крису. И вдруг сутулится, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд не только мужчины, о котором он говорит последние несколько минут, но и своего альфы и его дяди. И это сбивает с толку. Он не любит столько внимания к своей ничего не значащей персоне, но догадывается, что все взгляды прикованы к нему просто потому, что он все еще не умеет держать свои глупые подростковые гормоны в узде.

Питер косится на смущенного Айзека, а потом переводит взгляд на как всегда сосредоточенного Криса и открывает рот, чтобы по привычке ляпнуть что-то ехидное или пошлое, улавливая исходящие от Лейхи волны возбуждения и стыда. Дерек, учуявший то же самое, но обладающий в каком-то смысле лучшими манерами, затыкает его одним лишь словом:

– Закройся.

И тогда Айзек, все это время задерживающий дыхание, расслабленно выдыхает. Они все знают, но не собираются заставлять его краснеть еще сильнее. Правда, от Питера в любой момент можно ожидать чего угодно. Тот просто физически не сможет долго сдерживать лезущую наружу всю свою ядовитую натуру.

Стайлз непонятливо хлопает глазами, кажется, что-то успев упустить из вида, пока занимался приготовлением сытного ужина из скоропортящихся продуктов, которые следовало употребить как можно скорее. Он комично морщит лоб, надувает губы и выжидательно хмурит брови, глядя на сложившего на груди руки Дерека, с легкой улыбкой наблюдающего за сменой миллиона эмоций на таком живом лице любимого идиота.

– Потом, – одними губами произносит Дерек, решая прекратить всю эту молчаливую пантомиму. Стайлз сердито сужает глаза и тычет пальцем в его сторону, что означает, что так просто он не отстанет и Дереку еще ох как аукнется то, что тот сам сразу не вкурил всю сложившуюся ситуацию.

– Душа здесь, конечно же, нет? – вздыхает Крис, разряжая обстановку сменой темы, смущающей волчонка и будоражащей великое воображение младшего Стилински.

– Нет, – мотает головой Питер, – но есть немного воды и чистые полотенца. Можете, воспользоваться одной из комнат дальше по коридору и привести себя в относительный порядок. Хотя эти росчерки крови на твоей шее, Крис, тебе идут, – усмехается он, краем сознания отмечая короткую вспышку ревности, на секунду захлестнувшую Айзека, быстро взявшего свои эмоции под контроль.

Дерек по-звериному рыкает на него, призывая зарвавшегося бету, лезущего к другому волчонку, к порядку. Но Питер не один из его миленьких маленьких волчат, и он не собирается так легко сдаваться, поэтому лишь лениво пожимает плечами и подмигивает, кажется, начинающему что-то понимать Стайлзу.

Айзек не решается пойти за Крисом, прихватившим из рук Питера полотенце, а с пола – бутыль воды и скрывшимся в дальней комнате, и остается за хлипким столом, быстро запихивая в рот остатки холодной лазаньи, которую Стайлз успел приготовить еще в лофте и не забыл забрать с собой. Айзеку вроде бы и хочется присоединиться к мужчине, но он не уверен, что тот оценит этот порыв и вдруг не пристрелит его как бешеную собаку.

Возвращается Крис через десять минут, сменив покрытый подсохшей кровью, и воняющими останками убитых мертвецов свитер на другой, свежий и отдающий кондиционером для белья, который обычно использует Айзек при стирке. Он все еще выглядит до безумия уставшим с залегшими под глазами темными кругами и ярко выделявшимися на лбу морщинами. Но позволяет себе улыбнуться, когда замечает оставленную для него тарелку и бутылку любимого пива на столе, из-за которого, увидев его, встает Айзек, со скоростью света сбегающий из общей комнаты.

– Поделишься, чем ты так взбудоражил нашего волчонка? – усаживается напротив него Питер и, сложив перед собой ладони, укладывается на них подбородком, не отводя от Арджента игривого взгляда. Словно его абсолютно не заботит то, что мир катится к чертям, а самое важное на данный момент – это личная жизнь охотника.

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты вообще говоришь, – увиливает от прямого ответа Крис, даже не собираясь вдаваться в подробности, которых он и сам еще не до конца понимает.

– Но... – начинает снова Питер, не собираясь уступать и так быстро сдаваться, но его опять останавливает Дерек, одним своим отвратительно хмурым взглядом предлагая ему заткнуться. Стайлз хмыкает, наблюдая за находящимися в вечной не смертельной уже войне родственниками, и, подойдя к Дереку, успокаивающе кладет ему теплую ладонь на поясницу.

Дерек расслабляется в его руках на какую-то пугающе короткую минуту и вдруг резко дергается, прислушиваясь к происходящему на улице. Питер тоже напрягается, а последовавший их примеру Крис, выпрямляется и тянется за оставленным рядом ножом.

– Я проверю, – Дерек выпутывается из крепких объятий не желающего его от себя отпускать Стайлза и в два шага подходит к двери. Питер никогда не был жертвенным агнцем, но, тяжко вздохнув, поднимается со скрипучего стула и идет следом за племянником. Безопасность превыше всего и даже ему не хочется потом разбираться с целой толпой мертвецов, когда можно перебить их поодиночке.

С секунду Дерек размышляет над тем, использовать ли снова когти или все же быть более цивилизованным и воспользоваться ранее выданным шерифом ножом, все же в конечном итоге отдав предпочтение последнему. Крис перекидывает обернувшемуся к нему Питеру вытащенный из сумки мачете, на что тот довольно скалится, взвешивая в ладони отдающее приятной тяжестью холодное оружие.

– Миленькая вещичка, – благодарит он Криса, прежде чем первым открыть дверь и выбраться наружу.

– Оставь себе, – слышит он вслед.

Будто он вообще собирался ему его возвращать.

Они разделяются и прочесывают небольшую территорию окружающую их крошечное строение за десять минут. Дерек обнаруживает метрах в пятидесяти вниз по дороге врезавшуюся в дерево машину с разбитым лобовым стеклом, сдувшимися от резкого торможения шинами и уже не работающим движком. В передней части салона он находит молодую пару. У нее – отвратительный укус на шее, а у него – на плече, и оба они уже успевают обратиться к тому моменту, когда Дерек приближается к ним.

Двигается Дерек быстро. Вцепившись пальцами в волосы тянущегося к нему мужчины, он вонзает чистое лезвие ножа ему куда-то под подбородок и, когда тот обмякает в его руках, тут же выдергивает обратно. Женщина, лицо которой все еще можно было бы, пусть и с натяжкой, назвать красивым, искажается жуткой гримасой, когда Дерек подходит с ее стороны. Он не тратит время на ее разглядывание и вновь заносит нож для удара. После чего резко отшатывается от окна, когда девочка лет тринадцати, оказывается все это время находящаяся на заднем сиденье, шлепает окровавленными ладонями по стеклу и издает хриплый пугающий даже его стон.

Дерек смотрит в мертвые глаза девчонки и не знает, что делать. Он не уверен, что у него поднимется рука, чтобы упокоить ее душу или чтобы там ни было, но он знает, что так оставлять ее нельзя. Питер появляется, как никогда вовремя, и ничего не говоря, открывает заднюю дверцу машины, выманивая уже обратившую белесый взгляд на него малышку к себе.

– Мне жаль, – шепчет он, когда мачете опускается на ее макушку.

Дерек дышит и сосредотачивается на беспокойном биении сердца своего человека, оставшегося за безопасными стенами, и надеется на то, что ему самому не придется в ближайшее время делать что-то похожее. У Питера крыша давно протекает и ее уже ничем не залатать, а вот Дерек пока не жаждет становиться с ним в одну линию сумасшествия.

– Не смей раскисать, племянничек, – Питер дергает его за рукав и толкает в сторону убежища, видимо, совершенно не боясь гнева альфы, а сам решает не игнорировать находку и, на всякий случай, проверяет приветственно открывшийся багажник. Он не будет задумываться о своем поступке. Сейчас либо они уделывают мертвых, либо мертвые сжирают их. Мертвым он уже был, так что выбор для него очевиден.


	13. Долгожданный сон

Дерек возвращается к зданию, не оглядываясь назад на роющегося в чужих вещах Питера, и нетерпеливо ждет его, прислонившись к стене и посматривая по сторонам. Ничего нет плохого в том, чтобы взять необходимое, то, что может еще пригодиться им когда-нибудь, ведь умершим оно уже без надобности. Но Дереку непросто пересилить себя и последовать примеру дяди, в любой ситуации ищущего для себя выгоду.

Сейчас Дерек думает о том, что завтра не стоит позволять Стайлзу подходить близко к машине и видеть превратившуюся в монстра девочку. Ему хочется пока оградить мальчишку от подобных ужасов, с которыми тому придется столкнуться рано или поздно. Лучше поздно – такой вариант был бы более приемлем, но маловероятен, судя по окружающей их обстановке и тому, что вирус наводнивших землю мертвецов отступать явно не собирается.

– Два огромных рюкзака с сухпайком, – бросает к его ногам сумки Питер и с хрустом разминает шею, словно утомился, рыская по чужому багажнику, – и ни одного гребаного пистолета. Эти придурки долго не продержались бы. Хрен защитишься от поедателей живого мясца банками тушенки.

– Как там с бензином? Не проверял? – Дерек вспоминает о нескольких запасных канистрах в Камаро и еще парочке спрятанных где-то в их скромном убежище.

– Панель приборов разбита, но думаю, что лучше мало, чем ничего. Завтра проверим, – Питер кряхтя наклоняется, чтобы поднять сумки, но разогнувшись начинает жаловаться. – Старею походу. Мне бы сейчас в теплую кроватку...

– Ага, обязательно, – фыркает Дерек и берет из его рук один из оказавшихся довольно тяжелыми рюкзаков. – А получишь ты спальный мешок и холодный бетонный пол.

– Нет в тебе ни капли оптимизма, племянничек, – цокает языком Питер и, впихнув ему в ладонь второй рюкзак, вальяжно потягивается, прежде чем тихо постучать в тут же распахнувшуюся дверь. – Спрашивать надо вообще-то, кто стучит. Хоть для приличия, – отчитывает он, проигнорировавшего его Стайлза, рванувшего к идущему следом Дереку, чуть было не запутавшись в собственных длинных конечностях.

– Аромат твоего высокомерия чувствую даже я, – удостоверившись в том, что его драгоценный альфа жив, здоров и совершенно невредим, по крайней мере, в физическом плане, отзывается Стайлз. – Для этого не надо даже быть оборотнем с супернюхом.

– Ох, прямо в сердце, – наигранно прижимает руку к груди Питер и картинно закатывает глаза. Веселится. Позволяет себе ненадолго расслабиться и развлечься так обожаемыми подколами со Стилински, который всегда находит, что ему ответить. А если не находит, то наблюдение за его милой поставленной в тупик мордашкой приносит двойное удовольствие.

– Угомонитесь вы уже или нет? – в комнату выплывает Лидия, обводя всех жестким взглядом. Она не повышает голос, потому что видела, как Мелисса устраивалась рядом с задремавшим сыном, а Джон, бросив свой спальный мешок практически у двери, улегся, прикрыв глаза. Часть их маленькой группки уже провалилась хоть в какое-то подобие сна, а вечные пикировки остальных вряд ли добавляют им толики спокойствия.

– Молчу, моя королева, – дергает бровями Питер и, оставив Дерека разбираться с найденными припасами, идет за поманившей его за собой пальчиком Лидией. – Всем сладких снов, – уже из коридора желает он, за что немедленно получает легкий толчок в плечо от призывающей его к тишине банши.

– Уже поздно и пора бы и нам прилечь, – говорит Дерек, складывая рюкзаки в угол к нескольким другим сумкам с вещами первой необходимости.

– Может, стоит кому-то остаться и подежурить? – Стайлз не хочет быть этим «кем-то», но и не предложить не может.

– Нет в этом нужды, – жмет плечами Дерек, – если что-то случится, мы в любом случае услышим.

– Как бы к тому моменту уже не было поздно, – Стайлз знает, как ввести всех в смуту не понаслышке. Учился этому делу годами.

– Все будет хорошо, – снова пытается убедить его в своих словах Дерек и, приблизившись, прижимает дрожащего, но явно не от холода, парня к себе. – Чтобы ни случилось, мы справимся. Теперь мы все вместе.

– Идите в дальнюю комнату. Мы с Айзеком останемся здесь, – раскладывает на ящике перед диваном приличное количество оружия и боеприпасов Крис, успевший перекусить и даже сделать пару не принесших должного удовольствия глотков пива. – Только поделитесь спальным мешком. Не горю желанием простудить задницу в это и без таких проблем «чудесное» время.

– Ты можешь лечь на диване, – Айзек кивком головы указывает в сторону обсуждаемого предмета мебели, на который присел после того как слегка почистился и сменил растянутый до невозможности свитер на толстовку с эмблемой школьной команды по лакроссу. – Мне нормально будет и на полу.

– Обсудим это потом, – обрывает его Крис, точно не собирающийся вступать в полемику и спорить с волчонком о том, кто и где будет спать этой уже почти закончившейся ночью.

– Эй, – встревает Стайлз, – чего-чего, а спальников у нас предостаточно! Хватит на всех. Сейчас притащу. Стайлз запасливый! Стайлз почти все предусмотрел.

– Стайлз? Предусмотрел? – скептически смотрит на него Дерек, которого тот еще месяц назад припахал в обмен на некоторые грязные вещички в постели к оборудованию временного укрытия для стаи. И именно идеей Дерека были спальные мешки, купленные им же самим в магазине спорта за немалые такие деньги.

– Не дуйся, волче, а то эта морщинка на твоем лбу никогда больше не разгладится, – растягивает свой невозможно широкий рот в коварной ухмылке Стайлз и, обойдя Дерека, запрыгивает ему на спину. – Стайлз устал. Нужно отнести Стайлза в комнату.

– Если Стайлз не заткнется, то будет спать голой жопой на полу, – Дерек знает, что его слова уже сто лет как не пугают Стайлза, не принимающего все эти угрозы в расчет и на свой счет, но все равно упорно продолжает пытаться. Ведь вместо того, чтобы стряхнуть Стилински с себя, он лишь крепче подхватывает его за бедра, не позволяя тому соскользнуть.

Спальники приносит, конечно же, не Стайлз, а Дерек, с мягкой улыбкой на губах сообщая о том, что вертлявое чудовище вырубилось, стоило ему присесть на старое дряхлое кресло, которое туда когда-то приволок Дитон. Дитон, который должен был быть сейчас где-то в лесах штата Орегон на ежегодном сборище или скорее шабаше друидов. Может быть, до них зараза еще не успела распространиться, а если нет, то Алан знает, как не дать себя в обиду.

– Вы оба можете устроиться на диване. Он раскладывается, – Дерек при помощи Айзека, приводит в движение проржавевший механизм. – И, Крис, пожалуйста, я, конечно, услышу все первым, но не строй из себя героя и не ломись в самое пекло если что.

– И не собирался, – Крис встряхивает принесенный ему спальник и примеривается, как же устроиться на диване так, чтобы в случае чего иметь возможность среагировать как можно быстрее. – Спасибо, Дерек. И иди уже спать. Я не маленький мальчик и могу позаботиться и о себе, и об Айзеке. У тебя есть задача посложнее. Не дай бог, Стайлз проснется, а тебя нет.

Дерек бросает взгляд на мнущего свой спальник в руках Айзека и, дождавшись от него кивка, оставляет волчонка наедине с пообещавшим ему безопасность охотником. Прежде чем вернуться, он осторожно заглядывает в комнату Скотта и прислушивается к его состоянию, отмечая, что его сердцебиение не изменилось, но его слегка лихорадит. Организм борется с инфекцией, и Дерек очень сильно надеется, что успешно. Не хочется убивать лучшего друга Стайлза, даже если он потеряет свою человечность и покусится на их жизни. Мелисса тихо посапывает с левой стороны от сына, а Джон еле слышно похрапывает с правой.

Зайдя к себе, Дерек обнаруживает Стайлза, замершего на кресле в неудобной позе, закинув ноги на подлокотник, а голову свесив с другой стороны. В принципе ничего нового. Укрыв мальчишку развернутым спальником, Дерек раскладывает свой на полу у него в ногах и, забравшись в него, устраивается со всем возможным комфортом. Он никогда не был сторонником походов и ночевкой под звездным небом, будучи в человеческой форме, но обращаться сейчас в волка, а потом обратно было не целесообразно.

Через десять минут, за которые Дерек успевает задремать, к нему присоединяется Стайлз, неуклюже в темноте нащупывая молнию и без особой осторожности расстегивая ее. Дерек беззлобно ворчит себе под нос о личном пространстве и совершенно позабывшем о своем спальнике надоеде, но быстро умолкает, стоит только Стайлзу обнять его со спины и запечатлеть легкий поцелуй у основания шеи.

Крис помогает никогда раньше не державшему в руках спальный мешок Айзеку раскрыть его и разложить на диване, а потом внимательно наблюдает за тем, как тот залезает внутрь и устраивает голову на сгибе локтя. Сам Крис задувает почти все свечи, расставленные по периметру, оставляя гореть лишь парочку. Рассветы в Калифорнии ранние и скоро уличного света будет вполне достаточно для освещения небольшого пространства этого помещения.

– Спи, – командует он и укладывается рядом, морщась, когда пружины дивана скрипят под его весом.

– Хорошо, – легко соглашается Айзек, даже не думающий спорить с мужчиной, и прилежно закрывает глаза.


	14. Недоброе утро

Оказывается, они не настолько и неудачники и им удается поспать даже больше пяти часов. Крис просыпается тяжело, с трудом приоткрывая глаза, на которые вот уже несколько минут падает яркий луч дневного света сквозь расположенное на высоте нескольких метров окно. Разогнуться из неудобной позы, в которой он заснул ранее, получается не сразу, но, перевернувшись на спину, краем глаза Крис замечает неотрывно следящего за ним взглядом Айзека.

– Утро, – бормочет приветственно Айзек, облизывая потрескавшиеся губы и несколько раз медленно моргая, словно пытаясь окончательно прогнать сон.

– Ага, утро, – хриплым голосом отзывается Крис, по каким-то, самому не ясным, причинам заворожено проследив за движением языка волчонка. – Добрым назвать его, конечно, сложно, но... – он старается. Старается не думать о том, что провел ночь на одном диване с мальчишкой, когда-то очарованным его дочерью, а сейчас, кажется, испытывающем чувства к нему самому. Глупо думать о явно беспричинно привязавшемся к нему Айзеке, когда на улице творится самый настоящий апокалипсис, уже успевший унести жизни миллионов людей, а остальных превратить в кровожадных убийц.

– Но мы живы, Крис. Не всем так повезло, – Айзек пожимает широкими плечами, скованными спальным мешком и с безумной скоростью соображает о том, как бы сделать так, чтобы всегда внимательно следящий за всем Крис, сейчас не заметил его утреннего стояка. От мыслей его отвлекает тихий шепот, который он улавливает в самой дальней комнате и, прислушавшись к которому, Айзек не сдерживает хихиканья и веселой улыбки.

– Ты чего? – недоумевающий Крис поворачивается на бок, лицом к улыбающемуся во весь рот волчонку, позабывшему, кажется, в этот момент о бродящих по округе мертвецах.

– Стайлз и Дерек спорят. Это поднимает настроение.

Крис усмехается и закатывает глаза, видимо, переняв этот жест у постоянно его использующего Питера, и снова откидывается на спину. Он безуспешно ищет в себе силы на то, чтобы подняться с впивающегося даже сквозь спальник всеми своими пружинами в его тело дивана и сходить отлить. Нельзя уже в его возрасте играть в такие игры с мочевым пузырем.

***

– Стайлз, – цедит сквозь зубы едва проснувшийся Дерек, когда на его голову с самого утра обрушивается целый шквал эмоций, переполняющих Стилински.

– Дерек, – уклоняется от толчка в бок мальчишка, не особо отодвигаясь от горячего тела оборотня, но и не рискуя еще сильнее нечаянно сломанными ребрами.

– Стайлз!

– Дерек!

– Стилински! – рычит отчаявшийся доказать свою точку зрения альфа.

– Ой, а мы что это перешли на фамилии. Океюшки... Хейл, – щипает его за обтянутую жесткой джинсой задницу Стайлз и неуклюже, работая сразу всеми конечностями, выпутывается из спальника.

На лице выбравшегося следом Дерека сложно что-либо прочитать, кроме того, что он вот-вот готов пришибить вечно достающего его человека. Но для Стайлза и этого вполне достаточно. Он просто хотел настоять на своем! И не его вина, что хмурый и считающий себя вечно правым волчара, не позволяет ему пойти и проверить как там дела у Скотта. А Скотт, между прочим, для кого-то тут лучший друг!

– Еще одна такая выходка, Стайлз, – Дерек буравит провинившегося мальчишку мрачным взглядом, – и я тебе обещаю, что свяжу тебя по рукам и ногам и запихаю в багажник. И именно там ты проведешь все остальное время в дороге.

– Не посмеешь! – кривит губы в косой ухмылке Стайлз и задорно приподнимает подбородок, глядя прямо в глаза своего, пытающегося казаться устрашающим, оборотня. – Я тогда вообще не заткнусь. Я ведь могу начать рассказывать обо всем, о чем когда-либо читал или видел... например, в порно. И ты сжалишься и вызволишь меня!

– Или высажу тебя на обочине, – и зачем он вообще слушает весь это бред, вылетающий изо рта Стайлза. Уже вполне можно было бы заняться чем-то более полезным, раз уж, судя по звукам из других комнат, почти все проснулись.

– Нееееее, ты так не поступишь! Ты меня слишком сильно любишь! – предусмотрительно все же отойдя еще на шаг назад, игриво дергает бровями Стайлз.

– Хорошо, – делает вид, что готов сдаться Дерек, – я тогда заткну тебе твой говорливый рот кляпом. Как ты смотришь на это?

– Абсолютно отрицательно! – в подтверждение своих слов резко мотает головой в стороны Стайлз. – Только если ты не заткнешь мне рот, чем-нибудь другим...

– Если ты не замолчишь, я сейчас приду и заткну твой рот одной из валяющихся на полу грязных тряпок! – кричит через стенку уставший слушать их перепалку Питер, настроение которого после жалких пяти часов сна явно не отличается доброжелательностью.

Дерек давится смешком, когда дернувшийся от неожиданности Стайлз, повернувшись до этого на громкий голос Питера, переводит на него оскорбленный взгляд.

– Ты оставишь это просто так? – не выглядя особо грозно, но все равно складывая на груди руки, спрашивает Стайлз.

– А что ты предлагаешь? – несмотря на то, что Дерек голоден и хочет побыстрее покончить с болтовней и выйти на улицу, чтобы справить нужду, сама ситуация его забавляет.

– Сделай ему больно! – требует Стайлз, и для полноты картины не хватает только того, чтобы он топнул ногой, показывая всю серьезность своего желания.

– Обязательно, – Дерек и сам не против хоть иногда указать Питеру на занимаемое им место в стае. Его стае. Стае Дерека. Но сейчас неплохо просто отвязаться от мальчишки, пообещав ему что угодно, кроме: – Выйдем, Скотта не буди. Больше повторять не буду. Можешь, взглянуть на него с расстояния. И будет лучше, зная тебя, чтобы это расстояние, – Дерек делает вид, что прикидывает что-то в уме, – было где-то метра два-три.

– Пошел ты, – вырывается у Стайлза, большую часть ночи промучившегося от беспокойства за друга и теперь еще и не имеющего нормальной возможности узнать о его состоянии. Одного того, что Дерек рассказал ему, мало – подумаешь, дыхание и сердцебиение в норме. Он хочет собственными глазами увидеть, что Скотт еще не разлагается и не соберется при случае сожрать его мозги.

– Что? – Дерек удивленно вскидывает брови, скорее лишь для пущего эффекта приподнимая верхнюю губу и демонстрируя вредничающему Стайлзу удлинившиеся клыки. Это уже давно не работает, но вдруг.

Стайлз цокает языком и сжимает губы, прежде чем ответить.

– Хорошо, мой грозный альфа! – уступает Стайлз. – Сделаю все в лучшем виде. Посмотрю на Скотта с луны, так тебя устроит? – Стайлз сужает глаза и стоически переносит твердый взгляд Дерека, всеми человеческими и волчьими силами делающего попытки не рассмеяться.

– Это будет слишком шикарно, – Дерек хмыкает и, нагнувшись к спальному мешку, застегивает его и принимается сворачивать.

– Ненавижу тебя, – бурчит Стайлз, но все равно следует его примеру и возвращается к креслу, чтобы сложить спальник, которым его укрыл ночью Дерек.

– Я тебя сильнее, – Дерек скидывает свернутый мешок в угол и тянет Стайлза к себе. – Пожалуйста, сделай, как я прошу.

– Приказываешь, – огрызается все еще недовольный Стайлз.

– Прошу, – мягко настаивает Дерек и, развернув Стайлза в руках, наплевав на все утренние процедуры и запах изо рта, целует его. Стайлз быстро сдает выстроенную только что оборону и яро отвечает ему, прижимаясь еще ближе. Поговниться он еще успеет, а вот отблагодарить терпящего все его выкрутасы Дерека важнее.

Стайлз приседает и успевает расстегнуть пуговицу на джинсах Дерека, когда до того наконец доходит, что мальчишка собрался делать.

– Нет, нет, нет, – Дерек зарывается пальцами во всклокоченные со сна волосы Стайлза и вынуждает его вновь подняться. – Не сейчас. Я очень хочу, – шепчет он, непонимающему парню на ухо, – но чуть позже. Мне нужно. Эм... нужно выйти наружу короче.

– Зачем?

– Поссать ему нужно, – вновь вклинивается в их разговор, совершенно позабывший о манерах дядюшка Хейл.

– Спасибо, Питер! – рыкает в ответ Дерек и оборачивается к ничуть не смущенному Стайлзу.

– Оу, мне тоже! – Стайлз хватает его за ладонь и тащит на выход. В общей комнате собрались уже все, кроме Скотта, которому лучше пока было позволить спать и регенерировать.

– Пока вы там выясняли свои отношения, – замечает Лидия, возящаяся вместе с Мелиссой у пошатывающегося стола, пытаясь соорудить завтрак, – все остальные уже умылись и успели прогуляться. У вас есть десять минут.

Стайлз вскидывает вверх большие пальцы и посылает девушке воздушный поцелуй, но все же слегка краснеет, когда она с полным спокойствием на лице протягивает ему упаковку влажных салфеток.

– Спасибо, – кивает он, и резво движется за молчаливо ухватившим его за ремень Дереком, отводящим взгляд от понимающе улыбающегося шерифа, желая как можно скорее оказаться на воздухе.

На завтрак они опаздывают минут на тридцать...


	15. Прогулка

– А знаешь, – Стайлз никогда не умел молчать больше пяти минут, и те он выдерживал с огромным трудом, – я рад, что мы здесь все вместе. Поодиночке мы вряд ли пережили бы и сутки. Нет, конечно, вся ваша оборотническая сила и все такое, – делает он неопределенный жест руками, – помогла бы вам, но без нас – обычных людишек вам было бы несладко.

– А то.

Дерек ведет их чуть дальше от убежища, на такое расстояние, чтобы навостривший уши Питер и ни в чем не отстающий от него Айзек не слышали их. А это примерно где-то на пару сотен метров, что слегка затруднительно с шагающим рядом не затыкающимся Стайлзом, которому еще и отвечать хоть иногда, но приходится.

– Вот-вот и я о том же! – Стайлз не замечает, что Дерек не особо заинтересован в разговоре, а больше погружен в изучение местности и прислушивание к посторонним звукам, и потому продолжает: – Если бы не Крис и папа у нас бы не было столько оружия, благодаря которому наши жопки дольше останутся в целости. Мелисса у нас медик, а Лидия со своим умом вполне сможет заменить нам несколько важных справочников. А я... – Стайлз запинается и замолкает на целую минуту, удивляя этим Дерека, резко переводящего на него взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что его человек в порядке. – Хм... а я...

– А без твоего трепа мы бы очень быстро пожалели об отсутствии телевизора, – думает, что помогает Дерек.

Нет, Стайлз, конечно же, был полезен и раньше во всяких стычках с нечистой силой и другими стаями, когда легко заговаривал противникам зубы, отвлекая их, или использовал показанные Дитоном магические ритуалы, но сейчас... Сейчас он был лишь человеком, которому еще только предстояло научиться по-настоящему защищать себя и других, применяя физическую силу. И хоть за этот год ему удалось нарастить мышечную массу из-за постоянных тренировок вместе со стаей, но все же до настоящего бойца ему было далековато.

– Ага, заебись, такая полезная функция, – невесело фыркает Стайлз. – Правда, я еще громко кричать могу, не так, как Лидия, но все же...

– Стайлз, ты не бесполезен, – перебивает его Дерек. – Ты отлично обращаешься со своей любимой битой и если ты так хочешь, я обмотаю ее колючей проволокой, как ты и просил. У тебя пока просто не было возможности доказать это.

– Ну да, – расстроено соглашается Стайлз и послушно плетется вперед, отходя все дальше от приютившего их ночью здания и следуя за протянувшим ему руку Дереком.

– Только не смей, если что случится, лезть в самое пекло, – чуть крепче сжимая его ладонь, Дерек пытается дать ему понять, что не сможет пережить его потерю, если тому вдруг придет в голову погеройствовать. – Я все еще дышу только благодаря тебе.

– Заметано, волчара, – грустно улыбается мальчишка, – буду прикрывать твою спину и очаровательную задницу!

– Очаровательную задницу? – переспрашивая, морщится от такого определения Дерек.

– Да, ты бы только ее видел! – наблюдая на лице Дерека недоумение и легкое замешательство от только что услышанных в свой адрес слов, Стайлз, наконец, веселится. Если в начале их знакомства на лице Дерека словно маской приклеился покер фейс, то теперь Стайлз частенько легко распознавал обуреваемые им чувства и эмоции.

– Стайлз, – предостерегающе произносит Дерек, надеясь, что тот не станет продолжать эту тему и давать частям его тела глупые названия.

– Что? Хочешь, сказать, что если я сам не заткнусь, то ты заткнешь меня, – расплывается в лукавой улыбке Стайлз, – чем-нибудь?..

– Именно так и есть, – настроение Стайлза передается и ему, и Дерек растягивает губы в мягкой улыбке.

На быстрые утренние процедуры, то есть на поливку ближайших деревьев, уходит несколько минут, после чего они приводят себя в относительный порядок, выданными Лидией салфетками и, Стайлз, не дождавшись пока Дерек застегнет джинсы, накидывается на него с поцелуями.

– Пожалуйста, всегда будь у меня на глазах, – жарко шепчет ему в мокрые губы Дерек, сильнее стискивая пальцы на узких бедрах мальчишки и еще ближе притягивая к себе.

– Окей, – выдыхает Стайлз, и хитро ухмыльнувшись, резво падает на колени, тут же ойкая от впившихся сквозь ткань в тонкую кожу щепок. Дерек хмурится и тянется снова поднять Стайлза на ноги, но тот лишь несогласно мотает головой. – Не смей!

Дерек молчит, боясь, что то, что вылетит изо рта, расстроит пацана и вновь подпортит ему настроение. Ведь единственное, что он может сказать, – это то, какой Стайлз все же иногда неуклюжий и криворукий, но... черт... До чего же красивый! Дерек перестает дышать, стоит только Стайлзу прикоснуться к нему. Они посреди леса, в самой глуши заповедника, до главного шоссе больше километра и, если сейчас каким-то неведомым образом к ним нагрянет стая мертвяков, Дерек не уверен, что сможет почуять их. Он слишком отвлечен растянутыми вокруг члена ярко красными губами Стайлза, припухшими от стараний и увлажнившимися из-за смазки и слюны.

Дерек откидывается затылком на растущее позади дерево и, вцепившись пальцами в волосы на макушке Стайлза, делает несколько грубых движений бедрами, загоняя себя на всю глубину в расслабленное горло. Стайлз хрипит, но не делает и попытки, чтобы отстраниться или убрать его руку, он лишь послушно подстраивается под заданный ритм и, сделав пару глотательных движений, подгоняет Дерека к самому краю.

– Мой, мой, мой, – твердит Дерек, за шкирку вздергивая Стайлза на ноги и сцеловывая с его губ собственный вкус. Одной рукой он жестко держит его за волосы, вынуждая выгнуть шею, а другой, расстегнув ширинку, крепко сжимает твердо стоящий член мальчишки. Тому хватает парочки укусов в шею и языка Дерека, вылизывающего чуть солоноватую от пота кожу, чтобы кончить ему в ладонь. Дерек слизывает и это, глядя ему прямо в глаза, а потом тянется за еще одним поцелуем.

– Кажется, нам не помешал бы душ, – осмотрев себя и поправляющего одежду Дерека, приходит к неутешительному выводу Стайлз, пытаясь оттереть с джинсов светлые пятна.

– Скоро что-нибудь придумаем, – достает салфетку Дерек и вытирает ей руки, прекрасно понимая, что все равно не перебьет ароматом ромашки, как написано на упаковке, запах секса.

Им нужно возвращаться и Дерек надеется, что у Питера хватит чувства такта, чтобы не издеваться над ними на глазах у отца Стайлза и Мелиссы. Хотя сломать ему в поучительных целях руку или что-нибудь другое вполне заманчиво. Только вряд ли Лидия оценит временную порчу ее мужчины... Дерек ненадолго погружается в собственные мысли, думая, как долго им еще удастся оставаться в этом укрытии, пока они не примут решение, куда следует двигаться дальше.

– Может, перепихнемся по-нормальному? – разворачивается Стайлз и продолжает путь к убежищу спиной вперед, явно абсолютно уверенный в том, что не навернется, зацепившись за какой-нибудь торчащий из земли корень. – Все равно уже опоздали.

– Я не собираюсь трахаться посреди гребаного леса, когда на нас в любую секунду могут напасть эти вонючие твари, – выплывает из мыслей Дерек и успевает схватить Стайлза за край рубашки, когда тот, пройдя всего лишь пару метров задом наперед, естественно, спотыкается.

– Но отсосать ты мне позволил, – вернув себе равновесие и выпрямившись, вновь начинает Стайлз.

– Перед тобой сложно устоять, – с виноватой улыбкой разводит руками Дерек, совершенно точно не сожалея о том, что только что произошло. Они и раньше умудрялись поразвлечься в лесу. Вот только сейчас все осложнилось возможным появлением неупокоившихся мертвецов. А следить во время секса со Стайлзом еще и за окружающей их обстановкой было выше сил Дерека. Он готов потерпеть несколько дней, пока им не подвернется что-то более безопасное. Желательно с толстыми стенами.

– Ох, это был типа комплимент? – удивленный Стайлз широко разевает рот и, засмотревшись на своего альфу, вновь оступается, цепляясь кедом за небольшой камень.

– Типа, – поддакивает Дерек и снисходительно косится на отряхивающего колени мальчишку, все-таки умудрившегося встретиться с землей. – Пошли уже, чудовище.

 

Покрасневший Айзек и явно наслаждающийся ситуацией Питер переглядываются, и одновременно хмыкнув, смеются, когда слышат на подходе вновь препирающуюся между собой парочку.

– Что такое? – оборачивается к ним старший Стилински, занимающийся вместе с Крисом рассматриванием карты штата и выяснением их будущего безопасного маршрута. Они еще не знают, куда именно поедут, но выбрать заранее путь, на котором им встретится как можно меньшее количество живых или неживых было бы правильным.

– Вам лучше этого не знать, – качает головой Питер и прячет в кулаке ехидный смешок.

Джон переводит взгляд на уставившегося в пол Айзека, который, не поднимая головы и даже не дожидаясь вопроса, отвечает:

\- Не спрашивайте. А то Дерек меня прибьет.


	16. Есть идеи?

Калифорнийское солнце, успевшее подняться высоко, беспощадно печет им макушки, пока они возвращаются к укрытию. Стайлз не ноет, но чешет покусанную Дереком шею, другой рукой умудряясь стирать со лба пот краем расстегнутой нараспашку клетчатой рубашки. Хейл же вновь подключает все свои волчьи инстинкты, надеясь, что мертвецы пока не додумались выбраться из города так далеко в промышленную зону, граничащую с лесом. Здесь для них нет ничего привлекательного, ну, разве что только их небольшая группа...

Странно, но в лесу почти ничего не меняется. Дерек слышит, как в некотором отдалении от них чешет рога о кору дерева лось, как щебечут птенцы какой-то птицы в своем гнезде, как кроты роют себе норки в земле. Кажется, что до животного мира эпидемия не дошла, и это радует. Кончится еда, и они всегда могут заняться охотой, чтобы иметь под рукой свежее мясо. Да и слышать щебетание птиц куда как приятнее, чем вслушиваться в будто вымерший лес.

– Что там? – тычет в сторону разбитой машины Стайлз, когда они уже почти на месте.

– Тачка, – Дерек чуть ускоряет шаг и не позволяет уже было вознамерившемуся отправиться в том направлении Стайлзу, сбиться с пути. – Та, которую мы с Питером вчера проверяли.

– Оу, – понимающе тянет Стайлз, но, несмотря на то, что Дерек тащит его к убежищу практически насильно, все равно умудряется оглянуться через плечо, пытаясь, видимо, что-то там разглядеть. – Нужно слить бензин. Твоя Камаро жрет херову тучу литров, да и джипы отца и Криса тоже довольно прожорливы.

– Сделаем это после завтрака. Только одного их бака всем нам все равно не хватит, – поддавшись искушению и тоже обернувшись к машине, вдруг там что-то изменилось за ночь, отвечает Дерек и, наконец-то, добравшись до здания, бьет по двери ботинком.

– Ну, хоть что-то, – жмет плечами Стайлз и первым входит в гостеприимно распахнутую Айзеком дверь.

– Мы уж было подумали, что вас там сожрали, – не может удержаться от издевки Питер, занявший себя очищением вытащенного из машины мачете и того, что ему отдал Крис. Никогда не помешает иметь запасное оружие в такое-то время.

Услышав это предположение из уст Питера, Джон закашливается и переводит на старшего Хейла возмущенный взгляд.

– Упс, шериф, простите, вырвалось, – как будто извиняется Питер, пряча от уставившегося на него мужчины растекшуюся на губах веселую усмешку.

Мелисса укоризненно смотрит на делающего отстраненный вид Питера и мягко потирает спину поджавшего губы Джона. Она и сама сейчас вся на нервах из-за укушенного Скотта и прекрасно понимает чувства Джона, хотя уже давно научилась не обращать внимания на яд, сочащийся изо рта Питера. Кажется, она приобрела в некой степени иммунитет от его едких высказываний. По крайней мере, она так думает.

– Как там Скотт? – усаживаясь за хлипкий стол, интересуется Дерек, игнорируя подбешивающего дядю и принимаясь за холодный завтрак. Стайлз устраивается напротив и с подозрением оглядывает то, что соорудили Лидия и Мелисса. Мама Скотта и раньше не всегда отличалась особыми умениями в готовке, но сейчас то, что лежало на тарелке выглядело совсем уж неаппетитно.

– Что это? – одновременно с Дереком спрашивает Стайлз, подцепляя на ложку странного вида субстанцию.

– Скотт без изменений, – отвечает на первый вопрос Мелисса и, бросив короткий взгляд на Стайлза, виновато улыбается. – А это овсянка. У Криса есть походная плитка, так что нам удалось вскипятить немного воды.

– Я это есть не буду. Это же не съедобно! – пыхтит Стайлз, размазывая так называемую кашу по краям пластиковой тарелки. – У нас что, больше ничего нет? В тех рюкзаках столько жрачки. Да и где-то же была сумка с тем, что я готовил еще дома.

– То, что ты готовил, съел ночью твой отец, – разводит руками Мелисса и косится в сторону смущенно отвернувшегося Джона. – Ешь то, что есть. Не вредничай. На обед сделаем что-то другое.

– Я же помру, если засуну это в себя, – обиженно бурчит себе под нос Стайлз и, высунув язык, слизывает с ложки капельку остывшей овсянки. – Бррр, ну и гадость...

– Ты же у нас за здоровое питание, – напоминает ему Дерек и, практически не изменившись в лице, запихивает в рот полную ложку отвратительной на вид жижи, стараясь проглотить ее и не успеть распробовать вкус.

– За здоровое, но не за убийственно здоровое! – продолжает бунтовать Стайлз, никак не желая заставлять себя есть эту гадость. – Это твоему волчье-оборотническому желудку все нипочем, а я ведь могу и коньки отбросить...

– Хватить жаловаться, ешь уже эту отра... – Дерек на секунду замолкает подбирая слова, но справляется с этим явно не самым лучшим образом, когда снова открывает рот: – отвратительно вкусную кашу и займемся делом.

– Окей, – послушно кивает Стайлз и, скривившись расправляется с собственной порцией за минуту, не пережевывая и быстро запивая стоящей под рукой водой. – Но если вдруг у меня прихватит живот, то виноват в этом будешь ты.

– Переживу.

Дереку не понятно, как Стайлз умудрился так быстро опустошить тарелку и даже не подавиться, но, следуя его примеру, он тоже запивает отправленную в рот кашу, большим количеством воды. Так хотя бы можно не помереть от ее ужасного вкуса.

Крис и Айзек молча наблюдают за ними со своих мест на расстеленных у стены спальниках, заменяющих им кресла, и с трудом удерживаются от так и норовящих слететь с губ комментариев об этой пришибленной на всю голову парочке. Диван они сложили чуть ранее, и на него сразу же уселся Питер, словно заняв почетное место и отказываясь его кому-то отдавать. Мелисса с Джоном заканчивали утреннюю перевязку, устроившись в углу, который был освещен ярким солнцем из небольшого окна. А Лидия, дождавшись, когда Дерек со Стайлзом покончат с завтраком, принялась за легкую уборку, освобождая стол.

– Ну и куда мы направимся? – обращается ко всем Питер, откладывая вычищенное до блеска оружие на пол и расслабленно откидываясь на противно скрипнувшую под ним спинку.

– Знаете, сколько существует вариантов? – восклицает Стайлз, перебираясь на диван, когда угроза свалиться с доставшегося ему трехногого стула повышается в геометрической прогрессии. И если кто-то спросит, то это произошло бы точно не по вине самого Стайлза, просто не умеющего сидеть ровно на одном месте не дергаясь. – Я тут смотрел ролик на ютубе в прошлом месяце...

– А как же любимый гугл? – беспечно встревает Айзек, неотрывно наблюдая за тем, как его альфа, Дерек, перебирается поближе к Стайлзу и, бросив на пол сложенную куртку, вытащенную из угла, в который он ее закинул прошлой ночью, усаживается у его ног, прислоняясь к ним спиной.

– Завали! – беззлобно огрызается Стайлз и сам того не замечая, опускает руку на голову Дерека, начиная легко прочесывать пальцами темные волосы и продолжая: – Короче, слушайте: маяк...

– Не вариант, – теперь уже влезает всезнающий Питер, качая головой. – Нет забора. Нет преград для вонючих мертвецов...

– Твоих друзей, между прочим, – задорно подмигивает ему Стайлз, как обычно напоминая Питеру о том, как тому удачно удалось восстать из мертвых. – Может, попробуешь с ними договориться? Типа там применить силу мысли или свой строгий взгляд? Вдруг они тебя послушают и решат нас не есть?

– Идиот, – демонстративно закатывает глаза Питер и отворачивается к Лидии, которой освободившаяся Мелисса заплетает тугую косу вокруг головы.

– Так вот, – нервно тянет Стайлз, пропуская мимо ушей уже привычное оскорбление от зомби-дядюшки, – шахты...

– Я туда не полезу, – резко мотает головой Айзек, которого передергивает лишь от одного упоминания темноты и замкнутого пространства. Он стискивает кулаки с выскочившими когтями и пытается взять себя в руки, как его учил Дерек, но успокаивается лишь, когда его плеча теплой ладонью касается Крис.

– Ладно, – отметая эту идею, охотно соглашается и Стайлз. Его и самого не особо возбуждает мысль о жизни в подземельях. – Супермаркет?

– Много стекла, – напоминает Кристофер, не убирая руки с Азейка и передвигая ее тому на шею, слегка сжимая пальцами. – Долго не выдержит осады этих тварей.

– Окей, – уже начинает закипать Стайлз, когда понимает, что все его приготовленные заранее варианты так легко отметают, но своего предложить, пока не спешат. – Тюрьма? Психушка? Благо у нас в городе есть такие или что-то другое... Дерек?

– А? – Дерек, кажется, немного отвлекается, расслабляясь в руках Стайлза и теряя нить разговора.

– Есть предложения? Хоть что-нибудь?

– Точно не наша психушка, – отказывается от такой «заманчивой» идеи Дерек, косясь на абсолютно согласного с ним Питера, которого они забрали оттуда совсем недавно и который явно не горел желанием туда возвращаться. – От того, что находится там, нам лучше держаться подальше, – все же поддевает родственника Дерек, видимо, унаследовавший от него эту привычку. – Остров?

– И что мы там будем делать? Строить шалаши? И играть в Робинзонов Крузо? – хмурится Стайлз, уже прокручивающий в голове тысячу интересующих вопросов и то, что поданная Дереком идея вполне имеет место на существование.

– Можно выбрать ранее обитаемый живыми остров, – подает голос Джон, припоминая о том, что слышал когда-то, и то, что пригодилось бы им сейчас.


	17. Бесконечные споры

Стайлз судорожно припоминает все, что знает о ближайших островах Калифорнии, и с ужасом понимает, что без гугла он и, правда, располагает просто минимальным количеством информации. По крайней мере, о том, что важно сейчас и то, что не относится к сверхъестественному миру. Бестиарий, выкраденный у Джерарда Арджента и уже давно распечатанный, он знает практически наизусть. Но вряд ли знания о всяких мифических тварях могут оказать хоть какую-то существенную помощь в настоящий момент. Наверное, стоило уделить все же чуть больше времени урокам географии.

– Нам нужна карта штата, – заключает Стайлз, после вынужденных пяти минут молчания и обдумывания выдвинутого Дереком предложения. – Я, конечно, не особо уверен в том, что это будет легко, но можно попробовать. Правда, вот в фильме «Рассвет мертвецов», когда они плавали на яхте от одного острова к другому, им все время встречались там мертвецы. И быстрые еще такие! Так что, думаю...

– Ты собираешься поделиться с нами всем про тех зомби, что ты видел по телику, в комиксах или видеоиграх? – наигранно вздыхает Питер, склоняя голову к плечу и легко выдерживая обжигающий праведным гневом взгляд раздраженного из-за того, что его прервали, Стайлза.

– Ну, вообще-то, если бы не мои познания, то вы бы наверняка палили бы в них просто так, не фигача сразу в голову! – едко заявляет Стайлз и корчит смотрящему на него с издевкой Питеру кривую рожицу.

– Ну, конечно. Сами мы бы ни за что не догадались. Разве это не я уделал тебя на прошлой неделе в одной из твоих задротских игр про мертвецов? – Питер вспоминает устроенный Стайлзом и другими волчатами марафон видеоигр, в котором он принял участие только лишь потому, что в тот момент был совершенно свободен и маялся от скуки. И он будет стоять на своем несмотря ни на что и отрицать любые другие предположения, например, о том, что ему просто весело и спокойно проводить время со стаей Дерека, отчасти напоминающей погибшую в пожаре семью.

– Это было нечестно. У тебя скорость реакции выше. А еще ты жульничал! – ожесточенно вопит Стайлз, подскакивая на диване и размахивая длиннющими конечностями в попытке доказать свою правоту. Дерек, на всякий случай, пригибается, не очень-то желая получить по затылку живущими, словно своей жизнью, руками мальчишки.

– В игре на икс-бокс? – Питер приподнимает правую бровь, всем своим видом выражая то, как он скептично относится к подобному заявлению.

– Кто тебя знает?! – надувается Стайлз. – Может быть, ты чертов злобный гений...

Питер закатывает глаза, а потом, вспомнив один из любимых фильмов Стайлза, начинает гаденько посмеиваться и тянуть к нему руки, словно в попытке ухватиться. Прямо как тот сошедший с ума доктор.

– Только не это! Прекрати! – бесится Стайлз и тычет острым коленом в плечо сидящего на полу Дерека. – Скажи ему, перестать. Немедленно!

Все это время, молча наблюдающий за их перепалкой Дерек, поднимает на своего человека невозмутимый взгляд, но встретившись с его беспокойными глазами, вздыхает и уступает. Он даже ничего не говорит, лишь поворачивается в сторону Питера и, оскалив удлинившиеся клыки, низко рычит.

– Понял, – веселится Питер, делая вид, что подчиняется альфе.

Стайлз радуется, что одержал над ним победу. Скорчив довольную физиономию, он высовывает язык и, приподняв руку, показывает Питеру фак. На что тот задыхается от возмущения и сверкает в его сторону ярко голубыми зрачками.

– Надоели, – поднимаясь на ноги, бросает Дерек и, не глядя на подорвавшегося сразу же за ним Стайлза, скрывается в коридоре, направляясь к Скотту, чтобы проверить как он. Ну и отдохнуть от обожаемого родственничка и любимого, но уже успевшего достать Стайлза. Что у него точно не получается, потому что Стилински спешит за ним и успевает заскочить в комнату, в которой восстанавливается Скотт до того, как Дерек захлопнет дверь прямо перед его носом.

Дерек тяжело вздыхает, но решает игнорировать хотя бы одну проблему в лице суетливого и не спящего подростка, и обратить все внимание на лежащего в спальном мешке ровно дышащего истинного альфу. Лицу Скотта постепенно возвращается привычный смуглый оттенок, а бледность отступает и это отличный признак, значит, организм пусть и не очень быстро, но справляется с заражением. Дерек присаживается рядом с ним на корточки и, касаясь очень осторожно, снимает наложенную Мелиссой повязку. Укус не гноится и уже почти зажил. От оставленных зубами мертвеца отметок, остается лишь крошечное их напоминание в виде маленьких подсыхающих ранок.

Дерек полностью сосредотачивается на самочувствии Скотта и отвлекается на мгновение, тут же дергаясь и матюкаясь, когда прямо над ухом раздается голос незаметно подошедшего Стайлза:

– Ну как он?

– Он-то? Будет жить, – резко поднимается на ноги Дерек и хватает как всегда попавшегося под горячую руку Стайлза за шкирку, – а вот ты еще не факт! Сколько раз тебе повторять, чтобы ты не смел так подкрадываться к оборотню?

– Ой, да, можно подумать, ты меня напугал, – Стайлз смотрит своему мужчине прямо в потемневшие глаза и растягивает на губах кривую усмешку. – Так, когда он проснется? Пора бы заняться хоть чем-то полезным. Раздобыть максимум бензина и несколько карт. Не думаю, что стоит тусить здесь еще несколько дней. Завтра лучше уже выдвигаться. А то не очень охота попасть в западню из решивших выбраться на прогулку зомбаков. Еще бы в книжный заскочить и заценить там что-нибудь об островах и их обитателях. Да и надо решить, как мы будем туда добираться. А оттуда? За жрачкой и другим необходимым? Я вплавь не смогу...

Дерек издает мученический стон и отпускает не затыкающегося Стайлза, отталкивая его от себя на несколько шагов. Как в этой дурной голове может содержаться так много вопросов? Дереку уже страшно от того, что ему предстоит перенести в дороге, но и доверить такой ценный груз, как этот живой и влюбленный в него мальчишка, кому-то другому он тоже не сможет.

– Давай, по порядку. Начнем с бензина? – призывает его Дерек, а сам перебирает в голове знакомые и не такие далекие от сюда заправки. Заехать в несколько автомагазинов тоже не помешает.

– Класс! Чур, я с тобой. Не хочу тухнуть в этих четырех стенах. Да и куда ты без меня...

– Ты же так хотел проведать друга, – ехидно напоминает ему Дерек, вытягивая гласные и ярко улыбаясь. – А сейчас торопишься свалить и оставить его здесь.

– Пфф, ну я же вижу, что он выздоравливает. Я тут лишний, – отмахивается от его обвинений Стайлз и продолжает озвучивать уже сформировавшийся в голове набросок плана: – Так, надо будет взять тачку отца и джип Криса, туда влезет больше канистр. Но кому-то из них придется все равно остаться здесь, чтобы защитить отца и Мелиссу если что.

– Если в джип Криса впихнуть что-нибудь еще, он будет скрести дном по асфальту, – Дерек вспоминает припаркованный Крисом внедорожник, уже и так слегка просевший от всего в него загруженного оружия.

– Я и Айзек поедем с вами! – кричит из большой комнаты Питер, а Стайлз услышав его, жалобно хнычет.

– Только не это... Сделай что-нибудь, Дерек! – Стайлз выпячивает нижнюю губу и хлопает ресницами.

– Хочешь, чтобы он был здесь? Рядом с твоим отцом и Мелиссой? – вздергивает брови Дерек и терпеливо ждет, когда до Стайлза дойдет сказанное.

– Ни за что! – трясет головой Стайлз. – Пусть остается Крис. Ему я доверяю, – он ловит на себе взгляд неверящего Дерека и тут же поправляется: – Нет, конечно, не всем Арджентам можно было доверять, но ему же можно. Он же уже сто раз доказывал это. Да и сейчас он отлично справляется с Айзеком и с его воспитанием. На него всегда можно положиться...

Стайлз все тараторит, а Дерек уже задумывается о том, не взяла ли с собой Мелисса нечаянно беруши из больничной аптеки, но догадывается, что так повезти ему точно не могло. Придется, как и раньше, стараться фильтровать все вылетающее изо рта Стайлза и отсеивать малозначимую информацию, усердно делая вид, что он весь во внимании.

Заметив, что от стоящего в комнате громкого трепа Стайлза, Скотт начинает просыпаться и медленно потягиваться, Дерек дергает своего мальчишку на себя и вытаскивает из комнаты. Он, конечно, не в особом восторге от самого Скотта, но даже ему он бы сейчас не позавидовал, узнай Стайлз, что его друг очухался. Они бы застряли здесь еще на чертову уйму часов, и выбраться за топливом вряд ли получилось бы засветло. А мотаться по темным улицам, заполненным ходячими мертвецами со Стайлзом за спиной, которого хотелось скорее оставить в убежище, Дерек не очень жаждал.

Крис, которому Питер, видимо, уже рассказал о плане, встречает их стоя у нескольких сумок с оружием. В его руках Глок и он протягивает его тут же рванувшему вперед Стайлзу, но Дерек перехватывает его и отрицательно качает головой.

– Нет. Ты обойдешься пока. Это возьму я, – Дерек взвешивает оружие в ладони и забирает у Криса с десяток запасных магазинов к нему.

– Что?! Я хилый и неоснащенный когтями жалкий человечишка, а ты мне даже пистолет в руки не дашь?!

– Не дам, – легко отзывается Дерек. – У тебя есть я. И Айзек. Ну и Питер. А если не хочешь идти наружу, пока не научишься держать пистолет, то тогда можешь побыть в укрытии.

– Ага, разбежался. Никуда ты от меня не денешься!


	18. Вылазка

Скрепя сердце Крис выдает обещающему вспомнить все уроки стрельбы Айзеку собственный пистолет и легкими движениями рук, быстро напоминает восторженно раскрывшему глаза волчонку как его перезаряжать. Догадываясь, что, скорей всего, имеющиеся у него магазины тот расстреляет слишком быстро, Крис заодно вкладывает ему в свободную ладонь ножны с армейским ножом, которые легко крепятся к ремню джинсов.

Питер, невозмутимо наблюдая за вооружением Айзека, отчетливо понимает, что тот не самый лучший ученик и не удерживается от колкой реплики, которая сама срывается с языка:

– Крис, есть вероятность того, что если нас не сожрут, то подстрелит твой драгоценный кудрявый ангел?

– У тебя же отличная реакция, Хейл. Вот лишний раз ее и проверишь, – живо отзывается Крис и передает ему беретту с полным магазином, слишком тяжелую для Айзека, но вполне подходящую для более крепко сложенного Питера. – Кому-нибудь что-нибудь еще нужно?

– Мне, – тихо шепчет Стайлз, расстроенный, что ему одному не досталось ничего огнестрельного, – что-нибудь посущественней, чем мои хилые ручонки.

– У меня в джипе есть катана, – беспечно сообщает Крис, имея сейчас в запасе практически любое оружие, которым можно защитить себя от мертвяков. Разве, что кроме огнемета, но и им он знает, где можно разжиться.

– Правда? – возбужденный предложением, Стайлз делает шаг вперед, но Дерек кладет ему ладонь на грудь и отодвигает назад.

– Ничего колющего, режущего, стреляющего. Ничего, чем ты сможешь ранить ни в чем не повинных нас, – на полном серьезе утверждает Дерек. Он совершенно точно не собирается в первую же вылазку получить шальную пулю или лишиться конечности из-за вдруг занервничавшего и промахнувшегося Стайлза.

Крис хмыкает, когда замечает на лице уже было обрадовавшегося Стайлза вновь обиду и печаль, и вспоминает о закинутой под заднее сиденье металлической бите. Она хоть и тяжелей деревянной и к ней надо будет приноровиться, но в раскалывания черепушек еще не успевших разложиться мертвецов она будет гораздо полезней.

– Пошли к машине, Стайлз. У меня есть кое-что для тебя, – Крис направляется на выход и кивает замершему на месте Стайлзу, чтобы тот следовал за ним. – И, Дерек, не переживай, ты это одобришь. Ну, в каком-то смысле...

– Окей, – недоверчиво тянет Дерек и, не тратя время, тоже идет на улицу. Одежду он решает не менять, прекрасно осознавая, что все равно, наверняка, будет покрыт кровью с головы до ног и нет смысла портить оставшиеся чистые вещи.

– Будьте осторожны, – вслед ему звучит просьба шерифа, в которой легко можно прочитать лишь одно «не потеряй моего сына». Дерек понимает всю ответственность и надеется не только на сообразительность Стайлза, но и на его адекватность. Хотя бы на время. А если Стайлз не начнет его слушаться, то кто мешает закрыть его в машине?

Питер и Айзек выходят на улицу через пять минут с ключами от шерифского джипа, которые отдают Дереку, уже успевшему вытащить из Камаро имеющиеся пустые канистры. Крис помогает им перетащить все баллоны в машину Питера и джип, пока счастливый Стайлз размахивает своей новой игрушкой.

– Круто, да? – спрашивает Стайлз, крутя битой в ладони. По его глазам, Дерек догадывается, что тот теперь расстанется с этой железкой, только если ее с силой выдрать у него из рук.

– Безусловно, – Питер как всегда насквозь пропитан иронией, которая слышна в каждой букве. Стайлз фыркает, а Питер одновременно с Дереком закатывают глаза. Уже полдень, а они так еще никуда и не выехали. Если они и дальше продолжат препираться и восхищаться выданным оружием, то в ближайшее время так и не тронутся с места.

Питер вздыхает, отдавая себе отчет в том, что вдвоем с племянником они справились бы гораздо быстрее, чем с неловким Стайлзом и не умеющим нормально обращаться с пистолетом Айзеком. Но он понимает чувства Дерека, которому просто безумно сложно оставлять мальчишку здесь. Ему и самому было нелегко, чмокнув Лидию в подставленные для поцелуя губы, попрощаться и пообещать, что они вернутся в целости и невредимости. Но брать с собой еще и ее, чтобы постоянно держать на виду, переживая о внезапном нападении толпы зомбаков, было еще менее целесообразно. Стайлз обладает хоть какими-то навыками защиты. А Лидии будет безопасней под присмотром Криса в убежище.

Дерек переглядывается с Питером и, подхватив Стайлза под руку, тащит в сторону открытого джипа и жестом показывает, чтобы тот залезал внутрь и перестал уже красоваться. Сейчас Стайлз не выглядит таким опустошенным, каким был вчера днем, когда не знал, что с его отцом и друзьями. Сейчас он словно постепенно приходит в себя и понимает, что кроме них самих, спасать их больше некому. Все его близкие рядом и можно позволить себе расслабиться хотя бы на несколько минут, пока вокруг тишина. Когда они окажутся на подступах к городу, все вряд ли будет так же безоблачно.

Айзек не ждет, пока ему таким же суровым Хейловским взглядом прикажут лезть в машину, поэтому быстро усаживается на пассажирское сиденье легковушки Питера, который о чем-то тихо в этот момент просит Криса. Арджент кивает несколько раз и, дружески похлопав Питера по плечу, бодро идет в сторону открытого окна Айзека. И когда они успели так сдружиться?

– Смотри по сторонам, – наказывает Крис, наклонившись к широко раскрывшему от неожиданности глаза Айзеку. – Будь всегда на виду у Питера или Дерека. И не лезь вперед всех. А еще постарайся их не перестрелять. Вдох, цель, выдох. Понял?

– Ага, – заторможено отвечает Айзек, которого слегка повело от близости склонившегося к нему Криса, источающего просто сводящий с ума запах силы и какого-то оттенка беспокойства.

– О мой бог, – издает мученический стон Питер, напоминая о своем присутствии. – Развели мне тут любовный роман. Еще помаши ему платочком на прощанье. Крис, съеби. Иди уже внутрь и дай мне спокойно свалить отсюда. Потому что и так придется ехать всю дорогу с открытым окном из-за накрывшего нашего чудесного волчонка возбуждения.

Щеки Айзека приобретают неестественный малиновый оттенок, а сам он, весь скукожившись, сползает вниз по сиденью, быстро щелкая на кнопку закрытия окошка, отделяя ошарашенного Криса от себя и собственного стыда.

– Поехали, – еле слышно просит он. – Питер, пожалуйста, поехали!

– Ой, ну только не реви, – все же послушно заводит Питер двигатель и выезжает с импровизированной парковки. Он машет Дереку, привлекая внимание и, поравнявшись с ним, кричит в окно: – Пристройся за мной. Помню, тут в паре километров была заправка с магазинчиком. Проверим сначала ее.

Проезжая мимо съехавшей вчера с дороги и врезавшейся в дерево машины, Дерек бегло осматривает ее, замечая, что трупа убитой Питером девочки-зомби нигде не видно. Либо он оттащил ее подальше в лес, либо засунул под сам автомобиль. Радует, что ему самому не пришлось этим заниматься и то, что глазам Стайлза пока не предстанет такая ужасающая картина. Хотя надолго ли? Чтобы спасти свою жизнь, Стайлзу все равно придется поступиться принципами и, не обращая внимания на возраст, убивать всех мертвецов.

– Как думаешь, – следя за проплывающим за окнами пейзажем, пускается в рассуждение Стайлз, – много живых осталось в городе? Сможешь это почувствовать? Они представляют для нас опасность? Ведь кто-то же мог слететь с катушек, а некоторые и так были чокнутыми и теперь для них все только усугубилось. Например, твой дядя. Он ведет себя так, будто такое происходит каждый день, и в этом нет ничего ужасающего. А ведь есть еще мародеры, убийцы и... Дерек, каннибалы...

– Заверяю тебя, что жрать в тебе каннибалам нечего. Подавятся костями, если до этого вообще дойдет. Если прежде ты не заговоришь их до смерти, – Дерек делает глубокий вздох и хочет обратить все в шутку, хотя поднятые Стайлзом вопросы являются одними из самых важных и основных в это время. Но обсуждать перспективы и успокаивать мальчишку, находясь за рулем и стараясь не отрывать взгляд от дороги не очень удобно.

– Я серьезно, Дерек. Ведь с мертвецами все понятно, им нужно только одно, а что нужно потерявшим контроль людям, совершенно неизвестно. Я ведь никогда никого не убивал. Не Ногицуне, а я. Я не уверен, что смогу... А ты?

– Если на кону будет твоя жизнь и жизнь ублюдка покусившегося на тебя или на кого-то из нашей стаи, то не вижу в этом проблемы, – Дерек не любил убивать и причинять боль просто так, но для защиты родных, к которым по каким-то странным обстоятельствам относился и Питер, он сделает что угодно. Лучше вступить в кратковременные переговоры с совестью, чем снова потерять кого-то, особенно любимого мальчишку, с которым они прошли через миллион препятствий и проблем.

– Мой герой! – Стайлз сердцем чувствует изменившееся настроение Дерека и, перегнувшись через рычаг передач, мягко поглаживает чуть было не заурчавшего от ласки волка по обтянутому грязной джинсой бедру.


	19. Заправка

До обещанной Питером заправки оказывается чуть больше нескольких километров, но это совершенно не имеет для них значения, когда они все же находят ее и подъезжают к колонкам. Удивительно, но здесь все еще есть электричество, видимо, после его отключения в городе, включился запасной генератор. Вывеска не светится, но заправиться пока еще можно.

– Это место просто находка! – радуется Стайлз, открывая дверь и уже практически вываливаясь на улицу.

Дерек считает про себя... до одного и дергает этого придурка обратно, давя в горле отчаянный рык.

– Сидеть!

– Чего?! – непонимающе огрызается Стайлз, ерзая и пытаясь высвободиться.

– Ничего! Дай мне и Питеру разведать обстановку, а потом и вы с Айзеком поможете, – Дерек кивает проходящему мимо дяде, продолжая удерживать сопротивляющегося и несогласного Стайлза за шиворот. – Пять минут посиди в тишине.

– Ты не сможешь вечно заставлять меня тащиться позади, пока сам рискуешь своей оборотнической задницей, – Стайлз вырывается из хватки Дерека и, упрямо сложив руки на груди, зажав новую биту между ног, отворачивается к окну.

– Если от этого будет зависеть твоя безопасность, то смогу, – невозмутимо отзывается Дерек и, выдернув ключ зажигания, выходит из машины. После чего, как ни в чем не бывало, щелкает сигнализацией, запирая чуть ли не захлебывающегося от возмущения Стайлза внутри.

– Ничего у тебя не выйдет, – уже успевший догнать Питера Дерек, слышит обещание всегда любящего оставлять последнее слово за собой Стайлза.

Вокруг заправки стоит относительная тишина, нарушаемая лишь звуками окружающего ее леса. Запах, по сравнению со стоящим в городе смрадом из-за тысяч убитых и не умерших просто идеально чистый. Зомби на ближайшем расстоянии не чувствуется, как и любых других сердцебиений живых людей, помимо своих собственных.

Питер галантно распахивает перед Дереком дверь, пропуская его первым внутрь, а сам заходит следом. И обоим понятно, что это не из-за признания Питером своего статуса беты, а просто из-за присущего ему злорадства и ехидства.

– Нда, – оглядывает небольшое количество стоящих по периметру полок Питер, – поживиться особо-то и нечем. Если только мы не собираемся затариться килограммами жвачки и презервативами. Хотя вот они как раз не помешают.

– Проверь заднюю комнату, пока я осмотрюсь тут, – Дерек хоть и согласен с тем, что нужного им здесь немного, но совершенно не собирается поддакивать, по привычке игнорируя весь словесный поток дяди.

Дерек просто ради приличия обходит скромное помещение по кругу, заглядывает под прилавок и не находит там обычного для таких маленьких заправок оружия. Зато его находит Питер, тут же сообщая об этом Дереку, ехидным высказыванием:

– Кажется, на одного кровожадного идиота стало меньше, – кивком головы указывает он подошедшему Дереку на валяющегося в углу подсобки пожилого продавца, который явно совершил самоубийство.

– И почему ты не поступил так же выйдя из комы? – отходя от него и двигаясь к выходу, уже без привычной злости в голосе замечает Дерек, намереваясь позвать облокотившегося на машину Айзека и выпустить наверняка уже готового его убить Стайлза.

– Потому что я слишком сильно люблю жизнь, – тихо, но вполне слышимо для волчьего слуха говорит ему вслед Питер.

Он забирает лежащий без дела на полу револьвер и прикрывает дверь в подсобку, оставляя на ней надпись «ничего интересного», найденным на одной из полок маркером. Он прекрасно понимает, что любопытного Стайлза это только привлечет и, для надежности заперев дверь на замок, выбрасывает ключ в сторону.

Стайлз не глядя на своего волка, спрыгивает на асфальт, только услышав писк сигнализации, и громко хлопает дверью, лишь потом вспоминая, что это не Шевроле Дерека, а папин рабочий джип. Высоко задрав подбородок, он крепче вцепляется в биту и шагает мимо провожающего его потерянным взглядом Дерека. А нечего вечно вести себя как мудак, показывая всем свою силу! Стайлз тоже не беспомощный, пусть и не наделенный оборотническими примочками.

Привыкший к их вечным ссорам, Айзек делает вид, что не замечает проблемы и, нагнав Стайлза, скрывается вместе с ним в магазине. Питер говорит им о том, чтобы взяв несколько имеющихся тут же сумок, они наполнили их тем, что, по их мнению, будет полезным, пока он и Дерек займутся заправкой автомобилей и заполнением всех имеющихся у них канистр.

Стайлз никогда не думал, что будет подчиняться просьбам или приказам Питера, но сейчас они совпадали и с его собственными намерениями, поэтому, а почему бы и нет. Он берет себе один из еще вчера продававшихся здесь горных рюкзаков, который чуть ли не превышает по размеру его рост и выбирает себе ближайший стеллаж. На котором по какому-то магическому совпадению оказываются все его любимые сладости.

Видя, с какими горящими глазами Стайлз запихивает шоколадки и конфеты в разбухающий все больше с каждой минутой рюкзак, Айзек неодобрительно качает головой.

– Ты умрешь от переизбытка сахара, если все это сожрешь, – укладывая в свою сумку батарейки и попадающиеся под руки предметы первой необходимости, указывает Айзек, когда снова повернувшись в сторону Стайлза видит, что у того во рту торчит сникерс.

– Это будет сладкая смерть, – кое-как прожевав откусанный кусок, отмахивается от него дорвавшийся до так обожаемых снеков Стайлз. – Надо будет взять побольше воды.

– Ну ты уж постарайся, – цокает языком Айзек и снова отвлекается от жующего Стайлза, продолжая заполнять уже вторую сумку.

На собранных Стилински конфетах далеко не уедешь, да и пользы от них маловато, поэтому Айзек, отодвинув его с дороги, принимается за стеллаж с сухариками и чипсами. Которые можно будет распихать по всем машинам и хотя бы перекусывать ими изредка, забивая желудки и не тратя время на лишние остановки для полноценных обедов. Это тоже не сильно тянет на нормальную и полезную еду, но здесь ее и нет. А вот все, что идет довеском к пиву имеется в достаточном количестве. Пиво, кстати, Айзек тоже берет. Всего несколько бутылок любимой марки Криса. Ну так, на всякий случай.

– Собрался напоить и соблазнить слегка подтупливающего Арджента? – появляется за его спиной саркастичный до невозможности Питер, шаги которого, задумавшийся Айзек успевает пропустить.

– А? Что? – отрывается от своего увлекательного занятия Стайлз, всем корпусом резко поворачиваясь на голос старшего Хейла. – Питер, чего ты здесь забыл? Нравится вгонять Айзека в краску? Тебя это что, возбуждает? – быстро сориентировавшись в наступившей неловкой паузе, возмущается Стайлз, бросая короткие взгляды на смущенного ссутулившегося друга.

– Ох, ты себе даже не представляешь как! – растягивает губы в широченной как у чеширского кота улыбке Питер. – Для меня это истинное наслаждение. Вот вернемся и я еще и над Крисом поиздеваюсь...

– Дерзай, если так не терпится получить от него аконитовую пулю в лоб, – изображает пальцами пистолет Стайлз, делая вид, что целится Питеру в голову. – Крис быстро тебя успокоит.

– Скорее он так же покраснеет, как и наш милашка Айзек, – с легкостью парирует выпады Стайлза Питер. – А это вдвойне веселее.

– Отъебись от них, – открыв дверь и ввалившись внутрь, призывает разошедшегося Питера Дерек. – Ты пошел сюда за канистрами. Вот и бери их и, сделай милость, не доставай никого. Мы и так тебя еле терпим.

– Как жестоко с твоей стороны, говорить мне это прямо в лицо, – ворчит Питер, хотя сам предпочитает скорее знать о том, что он кому-то не нравится, чем догадываться об этом. Так проще следить за ситуацией и быть всегда начеку. И хотя от родного племянника, все еще чувствующего вину за случившееся много лет назад и недавнее его убийство подлянки ждать пока не стоит, но вот от его человека вполне. Стайлз никогда лично не знающий Лору сестру Дерека, убитую Питером, прощать его за это явно не собирался, как и за то, через что пришлось пройти его волку, борющемуся с болью потери.

– Видимо, кляпом придется воспользоваться гораздо раньше, чем я планировал, – сетует Дерек, поглядывая в сторону замершего под его взглядом Стайлза, успевшего вымазать рот в растаявшем шоколаде, – и на тебе, Питер. Пожалуйста, будь паинькой и давай уже покончим с заправкой. Надоел запах бензина.

– Ладно, – вяло соглашается Питер, которого так нечестно прервали во время поднимающего настроение развлечения и, подхватив четыре канистры, подмигивает продолжающему молчать Айзеку, прежде чем выйти наружу.

Дерек пропускает Питера, а сам остается в магазинчике, не сводя взгляда со Стайлза, хмуро уставившегося на него.

– Ну чего? – первым не выдерживает мальчишка.

– Ты испачкался.

Стайлз обводит языком губы, пытаясь слизнуть с них шоколад, на что Дерек мягко улыбается, следя за его потугами и безуспешными попытками.

– Вот здесь, – преодолев за какое-то мгновение, разделяющее их расстояние, проводит он большим пальцем возле уголка губ Стайлза, а потом, облизнув его, быстро целует мальчишку в распахнутый от такой наглости рот, чувствуя на своих губах сладость.

– Идиот, – смеется расслабившийся Стайлз и отталкивает обнимающего его волка от себя. – Нашел время.


	20. Снова в путь

Дерек прекрасно чует, чем заполнен рюкзак Стайлза, но решает оставить все как есть и не выговаривать ему о бесполезности собранных им в порыве какого-то детского счастья сладостей. От Стайлза слишком приятно пахнет радостью и шоколадом. И это успокаивает волка, надеющегося, что его человеку хватит присущей ему жизнерадостности еще на долгое время.

Айзек подходит к сбору вещей более рационально, и Дереку хочется похвалить привыкшего еще с детства больше к упрекам, чем к одобрению, парня. Но он не очень-то и знает как. Он до сих пор учится быть правильным альфой для своих бет, хотя понимает, что в большинстве случаев, скорей всего, лажает по полной.

Но Айзек чувствует настроение Дерека и видит направленный на себя благодарный взгляд, коротко улыбаясь альфе в ответ. Это все, что нужно ему сейчас. Ни скабрезное замечание, ни еще один подъеб, ни что-то обманчиво льстивое. Просто мягкий взгляд Дерека.

– Ну, все, – тяжко вздыхает объевшийся шоколадом Стайлз, оглядывая полностью опустошенный стеллаж и стоящий у ног рюкзак, – я свое дело сделал. Думаю, можно валить.

– Конечно, – немедленно реагирует Дерек, едко замечая: – Мы же ради сникерсов сюда и приезжали. Теперь все будут сыты на месяцы вперед.

– Не беси меня, – толкает его в плечо Стайлз, а Айзек по привычке ежится, зная, что, будь он сейчас на месте Стилински, его собственная рука была бы уже сломана в нескольких местах. Но на прикосновения и тычки мальчишки, альфа отзывается совершенно по-иному. Лишь закатывает глаза и беззлобно рычит.

– Лично удостоверюсь, что ты сожрал всю эту хрень, – выдирает из рук Стайлза рюкзак Дерек и легко закидывает его себе за спину. – И не смей потом жаловаться на то, что у тебя вдруг заболит желудок!

– Больно надо! – пыхтит Стайлз, следуя за ним к выходу и попутно подбирая одну из забитых Айзеком сумок. Даже при всей волчьей силе того, ему все равно будет не очень удобно тащить все на себе. – Ты тоже только не проси у меня потом поделиться с тобой чем-нибудь.

Их извечные подколы лишь помогают им справляться со стрессом и окружающей болью. Но ни один из них не собирается исполнять только что сказанное. Дерек слишком заботится о здоровье Стайлза, а тот в свою очередь ни за что не упустит возможности подластиться к волку и покормить его таящим во рту шоколадом.

– Я прямо отсюда чую аромат ваших взбесившихся гормонов, – нарушает всю атмосферу Питер, лениво наблюдая за выходящими из мини-маркета парнями. – Может быть, нам с Айзеком стоит отвернуться, а вы потрахаетесь? Боюсь заполучить перебор окутывающего вас возбуждения, мальчики. Когда еще вам удастся порезвиться?

– Цыц! – не боясь его ни на грамм, командует Стайлз и подмигивает бросившему на него удивленный, но довольный взгляд Дереку.

Айзек давится смешком, а сам Питер возмущенно поджимает губы и качает головой, мысленно коря Дерека за то, что тот так и не перевоспитал своего человечишку. Не научил, как нужно разговаривать со старшими. Но в сказанном самим не видит ничего предосудительного.

– Ох уж эти подростки, – прежде чем скрыться в салоне машины, сетует Питер. – Поехали уже! Надеюсь, хотя бы в дороге будет побольше свежего воздуха, не пресыщенного тестостероном.

Последнее слово всегда должно остаться за ним.

Стайлз сужает глаза, корчит недовольную рожицу, но подталкиваемый уже закинувшим в багажник рюкзак Дереком послушно садится в джип. Айзек же торопится занять свое место рядом с зомби (ну, или в нынешней ситуации – не совсем зомби) дядюшкой, запихнув сумки на заднее сиденье.

В принципе, залитого в большую часть канистр бензина им должно хватить надолго, но судя по протяженности штата и тому, что они так окончательно и не пришли к решению, куда податься, стоит запастись еще.

Следующая заправка находится еще ближе к городу, а значит – дальше от убежища, и до нее приходится добираться чуть дольше. Стайлзу скучно сидеть в тишине, и он залезает в бардачок, достает оттуда сдохший еще вчерашним днем мобильник и, найдя там же к нему зарядку, подключает его к прикуривателю. Дерек озадаченно вскидывает темную густую бровь и молча косится в сторону ерзающего мальчишки. Зачем? Связь оборвалась еще вчера. Вряд ли там можно будет узнать или увидеть что-то новое.

– Не хочу, чтобы телефон совсем сдох. Я, кстати, уложил в Камаро и свой ноут. Вдруг пригодится, – не прождав и пяти минут, Стайлз включает сотовый и улыбается, глядя на заставку на главном экране. У него нет распечатанных фоток, потому что идти в салон было как-то не с руки. Как бы он объяснил, что на части из них глаза его парня закрыты, а на тех, что открыты, кадр засвечен так, словно яркий фонарь был направлен прямо на камеру. – Смотри, как мило ты выглядишь, когда спишь, – Стайлз тычет экраном в лицо Дереку, на что тот только фыркает и слегка приподнимает уголки губ. Назвать милым мужика с густой щетиной на лице и со взглядом больше подходящим серийному убийце у него самого язык бы не повернулся.

– Я за рулем, – напоминает Дерек, уговаривая себя не отвлекаться от дороги на не находящего себе место Стайлза. Краем глаза он замечает, что тот уже отложил телефон и приподнимается над сиденьем, чтобы засунуть руку в карман джинсов. Что он там забыл? Дерек возвращает все внимание к шоссе и мелькающим за окном деревьям, а когда поворачивает голову к молчащему дольше обычного Стайлзу, чуть не слетает с дороги.

Стилински, как ни в чем не бывало, запихивает в рот чупа-чупс. Чупа-чупс, размера этак ХХL. Со вкусом колы, судя по разливающемуся в салоне запаху. Дерек гулко сглатывает и втягивает успевшие вылезти клыки, пропоровшие нежную кожу губ. Ну как тут сосредоточиться? И как успокоиться, перестав давать лишние поводы Питеру?

– Что ты делаешь? – чеканя каждое слово, спрашивает Дерек, быстро слизывая с губ капельки выступившей крови и забивая соленым вкусом рот.

– Ем конфету, – не вытаскивая огромного леденца, невнятно отвечает Стайлз, словно все еще не догоняет силу произведенного на своего мужчину эффекта.

– Перестань! – сквозь зубы проговаривает Дерек, старательно отводя взгляд на проплывающий за окном пейзаж.

– С чего это вдруг? – Стайлз вынимает леденец изо рта и, держа его за палочку, принимается облизывать по кругу. – Я хочу добраться до вкуснейшей жевательной начинки.

Он говорит это и, вновь широко растянув губы, запихивает весь чупа-чупс в рот. Дерек, конечно, и раньше задумывался, что еще, кроме его члена, Стайлз может запихать в свой невозможно притягательный рот, но никогда не знал, что это будет леденец размером чуть ли не с кулак.

– Давай, ты потом проверишь свои возможности? – все же собирается Дерек с мыслями, открывая свое окно и вдыхая чистого воздуха.

– Возможности? – недоумевает Стайлз, спрятав леденец за щеку, и всем корпусом разворачивается к отодвинувшемуся от него на максимальное расстояние Дереку, почти прижавшемуся к водительской дверце. – Что с тобой?

– Вынь эту хрень изо рта, – сокрушенно просит Дерек, вцепляясь в руль до побелевших костяшек и скрипящей кожи под пальцами. Он не возбужден, он не собирается выдернуть у Стайлза из рук чупа-чупс и заменить его на стоящий колом член... Не собирается! Или нет?

Стайлз не успевает даже огрызнуться и обозвать Дерека олухом, неандертальцем или чем-то похуже, не умеющим ясно изъясняться. Когда ему приходится с округленными от неожиданности глазами, наблюдать за тем, как чупа-чупс только что выдернутый из его заляпанных сладким пальцев, летит в открытое Дереком окно.

У Стайлза уходит долгая минута на осознание произошедшего. Он так и сидит с отвисшей челюстью и часто хлопает ресницами, морща вздернутый нос.

– Нельзя так делать, большой и вредный волк! – наконец отмирает Стилински и строго грозит Дереку пальцем, качая им перед его лицом. И снова затыкается, когда Хейл не сбавляя скорости, перехватывает за запястье и тянет ладонь к своим губам, всасывая в себя его пальцы и мягко облизывая. Стайлз давится воздухом, который обжигает его легкие, словно температура в салоне джипа поднялась до небывалых высот. И теперь уже его очередь чувствовать собственное возбуждение и неприятные ощущения от давящей на вставший член ширинки.

Идиллию нарушает, конечно же, Питер. С громким сигналом клаксона он проносится мимо них, крича что-то о том, что они ведут себя как молодожены и что им, наверное, стоит где-нибудь запереться и натрахаться вдоволь.

Еще раз лизнув ладонь Стайлза, Дерек отпускает его запястье и сыто улыбается, вполоборота поглядывая на раскрасневшегося мальчишку, пытающегося усесться удобнее. Так, чтобы ничего нигде не давило.

– Сумасшедший, – слегка приспуская джинсы и расслабляя ремень, ворчит Стайлз, отворачиваясь к своему окну и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Если бы не Питер с его извращенскими вуаеристскими замашками, Стайлз бы уже кончил себе в штаны только от одного вида Дерека, ласкающего языком его пальцы. Нет, конечно, в этом бы не было ничего нового. Для Стайлза. И Дерека. Но не для движущегося теперь где-то впереди Айзека. Перед которым Стайлзу, возможно, потом было бы стыдно. А, возможно, и нет.


	21. Незадачка

До следующей заправки добраться получается не так легко, как до первой. На дороге, ведущей в город через заповедник, принадлежащий Хейлам, оказывается все больше разбитых, попавших в аварии и брошенных ставшими мертвецами или просто куда-то девшимися людьми автомобилей. Стайлз, раскрыв рот и прижавшись к стеклу, во все глаза рассматривает творящееся за окном. Он лишь слегка вздрагивает, когда едущий впереди них седан Питера, направляемый его водителем, передним колесом проезжается по голове лежащего на асфальте и продолжающего шевелиться мертвяка. Стайлз оборачивается к Дереку, но на лице того не дергается ни одна мышца.

И Стайлз рад, что им не встречается никто из еще более или менее живых и нуждающихся в помощи. Питер бы точно предложил помочь им отправиться в мир иной, Дерек предпочел бы игнорировать проблему, которая пока его не особо касается, а Стайлзу с Айзеком пришлось бы не по душе любое из принятых ими решений. Стилински все еще верил в то, что людям нужно было помогать. Хотя те и не всегда этого заслуживали.

– Может, полазишь в телефоне? – предлагает вдруг Дерек, краем глаза замечая, как фонящий беспокойством Стайлз, теребит бесконечно длинными пальцами пуговицы на рубашке.

– Думаешь, поможет? Отвлечься от, кажется, наслаждающегося поездкой Питера, так и жаждущего всем нетрупам на асфальте размозжить башки колесами? – хмыкает Стайлз, встряхнув напряженными руками и потянувшись за все еще подключенным к зарядке сотовым. – Как быстро мы все потеряем свою человечность, просто желая остаться в живых?

– Ты – никогда, – слегка улыбается Дерек, пытаясь вселить в Стайлза хоть какое-то подобие надежды на нормальное будущее. – Ну, а остальным как повезет. Питер ее уже давно проебал. Ему терять нечего.

Питер впереди грозно сигналит, сообщая о том, что прекрасно слышит слова своего племянника и не очень доволен сделанными в его сторону выводами. Дерек пропускает этот выпад мимо ушей, полностью отдавая внимание Стайлзу.

– После событий прошлого года, я вполне могу встать в одну линию с Питером, – шепчет Стайлз, сильнее сжимает пальцами корпус мобильника и, не всматриваясь, пролистывает хранящиеся в его памяти фотографии. – Думаешь, Крис простил или забыл то, что по моей вине умерла Эллисон? Думаешь, Скотт все еще доверяет мне? Тому, кто стал причиной смерти его девушки? Во мне уже осталось не так и много от человека. Мне так же, как и Питеру, терять особо нечего.

– Не твоя вина, – словно заевшая пластинка повторяет в миллионный раз Дерек. Ему хочется надавать Стайлзу по голове за такие мысли, и он лишь усилием воли удерживает себя от рукоприкладства. Вряд ли Стайлз сейчас оценит прилетевший ему подзатыльник. – Ты не Ногицунэ. И не важно, что именно тобой управлял этот дух. Он мог выбрать кого угодно.

– Но выбрал меня! – стоит на своем Стайлз, стискивая зубы и смаргивая слезы, когда останавливает осмысленный взгляд на фотографии улыбающейся Эллисон, которую прижимает к себе Скотт. – Что-то во мне привлекло его. Может быть, как раз...

– Стайлз. Он не вернется. А до того, чтобы стать похожим на Питера хотя бы самую малость, тебе придется еще очень сильно постараться, но я всегда рядом и не позволю этому произойти.

– Примешь удар на себя? – Стайлз вытирает длинным рукавом слезящиеся глаза, откладывает телефон в сторону и всем корпусом поворачивается к Дереку.

– Именно, – кивает облегченно Дерек, ощущая, как постепенно исчезает отвратительный привкус горечи на языке с появлением хоть и вымученной, но все равно улыбки на лице Стайлза. Того все еще иногда мучают кошмары, с которыми они справляются только вдвоем. Но это не стоит беспокойства, потому что то, как иногда мучает чувством вины себя сам Стайлз – тревожит гораздо сильнее.

Стайлз уже по привычке перегибается через рычаг и легко чмокает Дерека в плечо, следом переходя на оголенную шею, а затем к покусыванию уха. Питер снова сигналит. Отвлеченный ласками Дерек чуть было не теряет управление, чертыхается себе под нос и, выровняв машину на дороге, горестно вздыхая, мягко возвращает Стайлза на место.

– Обломщик, – кричит Стайлз в сторону Кадиллака Питера, на что тот высовывает из открытого окна руку с красноречиво поднятым пальцем. – Сколько, говоришь, твоему дяде лет? – к Стайлзу вновь возвращается приподнятое настроение.

– Судя по тому, что он творит, – озорно фыркает Дерек, – не больше пятнадцати.

– Оно и видно, – соглашается Стайлз и замолкает, потому что они подъезжают к заправке, которая выглядит гораздо потрепанней предыдущей.

Из всех колонок функционирует, скорее всего, лишь одна. И то, маловероятно... На двух других отсутствуют шланги, которые выдернули либо специально, либо нечаянно, спасаясь от возможного нашествия стаи мертвецов и не дожидаясь полной заправки.

Питер притормаживает, дождавшись поравнявшегося с ним Дерека, знаком показывает Стайлзу открыть окно и негромко говорит:

– Не уверен, что есть смысл здесь останавливаться и искать на задницы приключений. Вокруг так и разит мертвечиной и кровью разной степени свежести.

– Я тоже не чувствую живых, – чуть наклонившись в его сторону откликается Дерек. – Двинем дальше?

– Или вернемся назад? – осторожно предлагает Айзек. – Может, не стоит пока соваться ближе к городу?

– Среди нас альфа, бывший альфа, ты и я, – самоуверенно отвечает ему Стайлз, которого, конечно, тоже мало прельщает возвращение в наверняка наполовину уже разрушенный и разгромленный Бикон-Хилз, но мотаться туда-сюда на следующий день не вариант. Тем более, вряд ли что-то кардинально поменяется за один день. Мертвецы сами из города не уйдут, пока там не кончится еда для них. И Стайлза передергивает от одной только мысли, что теперь еда – это они.

– Похвально, конечно, что ты так веришь в нас, – обращает внимание на него Питер, – но я придерживаюсь точки зрения кудряшки Айзека. Да и жалко мне моего малыша, – поглаживает он по чистому, не задетому остатками мертвецов боку Кадиллака. – Не хочу его перенапрягать.

– Тогда может, стоит поменять тачку? – чуть сузив глаза и приподняв подбородок, с вызовом смотрит на него Стайлз.

– Да? – насмешливо вопрошает Питер. – Вот еще! Чтобы только у Дерека осталась пижонская тачка? Да ни за что! Я отдал за этого красавца кучу денег.

– Которые сейчас не значат ничего, – пожимая плечами, отмечает Стайлз.

– Короче, говорю один раз, повторять больше не буду. Я свою машину не променяю на что-то другое. А теперь, Дерек, угомони своего надоедливого мальчишку и реши, едем в переполненный вонючими мертвецами город или нет.

Питер не рычит, но уже очень близок к этому и, Дерек ласково обрывает уже решившего было вступить в спор Стайлза, прикрыв ему рот ладонью.

– Едем, но недалеко. Не будем соваться вглубь. Просто глянем, что там вообще происходит и остановимся на какой-нибудь ближайшей рабочей заправке, – Дерек ловит на себе неодобрительный взгляд Питера, но собирается отстаивать свое решение до последнего.

Да, в городе небезопасно. Но это все же не Нью-Йорк. Здесь количество жителей не превышает даже количество мест на одном из не самых крупных стадионов в Нью-Йорке. Они справятся. Зато не придется завтра снова тащиться сюда и можно уже будет спокойно рвануть куда-нибудь в другое место в поисках настоящего убежища.

Питер молча кивает, якобы соглашаясь, и не трогается с места, позволяя Дереку вновь быть впереди. Пусть альфа ведет их, раз решил по своему, выбрав не то, за что проголосовал бы сам Питер. Нахрен возвращаться туда, откуда они вчера так быстро убегали? Заправки можно поискать и подальше от этого проклятого места, но альфе же виднее.

За несколько сотен метров до города уже после приветственной таблички, гласящей о числе жителей городка, вонь от разлагающихся трупов становится практически непереносимой для чуткого обоняния оборотней. Айзек чихает и чешет нос, стараясь делать неглубокие вдохи и думая о том, поможет ли ему платок, если повязать его на лицо.

Питер кривится, но стоически сдерживается, ведя машину следом за Дереком. Он знает, что в самое пекло племянник не полезет, слишком переживая за жизнь своего мальчишки, но вполне может куда-то вляпаться просто из-за присущей ему по жизни невезучести. Не зря они со Стайлзом нашли и выбрали друг друга.

На самом въезде в город Дерек замечает еще одну заправку, расположенную почему-то чуть в стороне от дороги, заезжать на которую приходится, развернувшись через двойную сплошную. Но кого это сейчас волнует?

Дерек паркуется ближе к магазинчику и знаком указывает Стайлзу не высовываться. Стилински понимает, что в этот раз лучше послушаться, и остается в салоне. Питер оставляет машину за несколько десятков метров от Камаро Дерека и вместе с Айзеком выходит на улицу. Пока Дерек проверяет мини-маркет и обстановку вокруг него, они занимаются остальной территорией, отходя от Кадиллака на приличное расстояние.

Стайлз ерзает на пассажирском кресле, глядя вслед скрывшемуся внутри здания Дереку и чуть было не прикусывает язык, когда позади раздается оглушающий взрыв и машина Питера вспыхивает, объятая ярким пламенем из-за въехавшего в нее минивена.

Отборный мат срывающийся с губ интеллигентного обычно Питера слышит даже не обладающий волчьим слухом Стайлз.


	22. Потеря

Из шерифского джипа Стайлз вываливается в считанные секунды, обнаруживая самого себя сидящим на заднице прямо на асфальте. В двух десятках метрах от него полыхает объятый огнем Кадиллак Питера, сам хозяин которого, кажется, высказав вслух все имеющиеся в запасе матерные слова, теряет дар речи и присущий ему налет аристократизма. Сейчас старший Хейл слишком точно напоминает того спятившего альфу, которым был несколько лет назад и которого пришлось сжечь заживо, чтобы остановить.

Выбежавший на улицу, Дерек беспокойно оглядывается по сторонам и, замечая так и не вставшего на ноги Стайлза, вздергивает его вверх за воротник рубашки. Прижимает мальчишку к себе и жадно дышит его волнением и тревогой, стараясь забить ноздри чем угодно, кроме подбирающегося к нему запаха гари.

– Тсс, все в порядке, Дерек, – Стайлз успокаивающе проводит ладонью по его напряженной спине, но прекрасно отдает себе отчет в том, что так быстро эти слова вряд ли подействуют. Слишком глубока рана, полученная его волком, потерявшим практически всю семью в пожаре, и все еще приписывающим вину в этом себе. – Я в порядке, – на всякий случай уточняет он.

– Ни хрена не в порядке! – орет подбегающий к ним разъяренный Питер. – Моему Кадиллаку пиздец! Это все ты со своим «ничего не случится», «мы только туда и обратно»! – тычет он пальцем в лицо Дерека, оторвавшего голову от шеи Стайлза. – Теперь у нас на одну машину меньше.

– Зато нас не было внутри, – вклинивается в одностороннюю, с учетом того, что Дерек так и не утруждает себя ответом, перепалку Айзек. – Можно выдохнуть.

– Вот ты и выдыхай, – машет на него рукой раскрасневшийся Питер. – Я только что потерял кое-что очень важное!

– Свою мужественность? – привычно подкалывает его бесстрашный Стайлз, но на всякий случай прячется за спиной Дерека, когда Питер резко делает в его сторону несколько широких шагов, едва контролируя волчью сущность.

– Вели ему заткнуться, Дерек, – сквозь прорезавшие десна клыки рычит Питер, опасно поглядывая на кривящего губы Стайлза. – Сейчас не то время!

Дерек закатывает глаза, но вслух не собирается признавать, что дядя прав. Его самого бьет крупная дрожь от осознания того, что если бы этот проклятый минивен врезавшийся в Кадиллак Питера, вписался бы в машину, в которой находился Стайлз, он уже бросился бы в огонь. Даже если бы знал, что мальчишку не спасти. Даже если бы ему самому это стоило жизни. Какая тогда была бы разница? Нет неумолкающего, пытающегося всех поддержать Стилински – нет и Дерека, не умеющего вести нормальные диалоги и заботиться о других.

Стайлз примирительно приподнимает руки, стоит только Дереку развернуться к нему с застывшим выражением неодобрения на лице. И нервно проведя по волосам и почесав шею, он оборачивается к горящему Кадиллаку. Если сейчас не время для шуток, то тогда пора задать вопрос, беспокоящий его вот уже какую минуту.

– Живых там, как я догадываюсь, нет?

Дерек смотрит в направлении взгляда Стайлза и его передергивает, когда он замечает в окне минивена бьющегося в стекло в попытке выбраться зомби. Это уже не человек. Ни один человек не переживет открытого огня, попав в западню из него. Ну, кроме восставшего из пепла Питера, но его сложно отнести к человеческому роду. А насчет того, кто застрял в салоне горящей тачки, Дерек очень надеется, что он уже или был мертв к этому моменту или так и не понял, что же произошло.

– Нет.

Вместо Дерека отвечает Айзек, которому, как и обоим Хейлам, не доставляет никакого удовольствия находиться в опасной близости от бушующего пламени. И если его собственный дом и не сгорел когда-то, погребая под собой его садиста отца, то мысли об этом еще никто не отменял. Особенно после не очень удачных вечеров, когда тот умудрялся тушить о кожу Айзека сигареты, наказывая за какую-нибудь провинность. Сейчас шрамов, напоминающих об этом больше нет, благодаря силе оборотня, но болезненные воспоминания никуда пока не делись.

– Тушить, как я надеюсь, мы не будем? – снова спрашивает Стайлз. Не очень радующая и безопасная перспективка. Пламя и само погаснет... когда-нибудь... Что, конечно, вблизи заправки с тоннами бензинами вряд ли произойдет очень быстро. Но лучше если это случится в их отсутствие. Стайлзу претит сама мысль взлететь на воздух. Не так он хотел бы умереть. Да и рановато еще.

– Не будем, – качает головой Дерек и, подтолкнув Стайлза к машине, предлагает и остальным залезть внутрь и свалить подальше отсюда. Судя по тому, сколько канистр бензина было в Кадиллаке, гореть он будет долго и пламя вполне может перекинуться на припаркованный в паре метров старый седан. Хорошо, что хоть лес около заправки вырублен метров на тридцать вокруг.

Пока замешкавшийся, споткнувшись о развязавшийся шнурок, Стайлз восстанавливает равновесие, Питер отталкивает его с дороги и распахивает переднюю пассажирскую дверь.

– Хей! – обескуражено вскрикивает Стайлз, когда законно отвоеванное место рядом с альфой собирается занять его надоедливый родственничек.

– У меня трагедия, – пожимает плечами Питер и забирается внутрь, напрочь игнорируя волны обиды исходящие от разинувшего рот Стайлза. – И я не собираюсь ехать сзади и наблюдать в такой ужасающей близи ваши сексуальные игрища. Уж простите меня старика за это, – добавляет он, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь и, сложив на груди руки, уставиться в лобовое стекло, стараясь не бросать лишние взгляды в сторону почившего Кадиллака.

– Я не поеду на заднем сиденье! – топает ногой нахохлившийся Стайлз, сверкая глазами и буравя взглядом Дерека, молящегося о том, чтобы на него снизошло озарение и он, наконец, понял, что ему делать с этими двумя идиотами. Потому что вот Айзек, например, лишь молча кивает и спокойно залезает на кресло позади Питера, тут же откидывая голову на подголовник и устало прикрывая глаза.

– Детка, – ласково пробует Дерек. – Уже поздно для споров. А нам еще следует обновить потерянные в огне запасы...

– И найти мне новую машину! – подает голос Питер, даже не утруждая себя открытием окна.

Дерек предпочитает пропустить это мимо ушей и продолжает уговаривать своего бойфренда, веря в то, что терпения у него хватит и ему удастся сделать это до того, как он выйдет из себя и силой запихает Стайлза в джип. Что маловероятно...

– Это мое место! – настаивает Стайлз, строго глядя в глаза хмурящегося Дерека.

– Так оно и есть, – кивает Дерек и, вспомнив о том, что всегда безотказно действует на Стайлза, растягивает губы в теплой улыбке. – А если я скажу "пожалуйста"?

– Это нечестный прием! – бурчит Стайлз, но сдается, так и не начав по-настоящему пылкий спор. – Но это только до того момента, пока мы не найдем твоему дядюшке любую тачку.

– Не любую! – вновь раздается из салона голос недовольного Питера. – Я предпочитаю машины класса люкс.

– Можно, я его придушу? – Стайлз следом за Дереком обходит джип и останавливается рядом с дверцей распахнутой изнутри Айзеком, все еще пытаясь оттянуть время.

– Можно, – легко соглашается Дерек, на что, видимо, уже предвкушающий появление новенького транспорта Питер только фыркает, – но это вряд ли подействует. Этот гад довольно живучий.

Стайлз удрученно вздыхает и залезает на место. Дерек не удерживается и, склонившись, целует его в уголок губ, пытаясь слегка приподнять настроение и разбавить накаленную обстановку. Стайлз живо отвечает на поцелуй и слюнявит приоткрытый рот Дерека, засасывая и прикусывая ему губы.

Айзек как приличный мальчик отворачивается к окну, а Питер как скользкий и циничный типчик по привычке ударяет по клаксону.

– Задолбали! Мы поедем сегодня куда-нибудь или нет, о великий альфа?!

Дерек отлепляется от Стайлза и, потрепав его по макушке, все еще не желая терять физический контакт, наконец, садится за руль и поворачивает голову к Питеру.

– Если не перестанешь вести себя как мудак, то ты не поедешь, а пойдешь. И туда, куда захочешь... Могу даже подсказать направление.

– Ну, уж нет, спасибо. Это без меня, – как всегда находит, что сказать Питер. – Мы и так сейчас не в раю.

– Тебе он и не грозит, – бьет по его сиденью ногой Стайлз и нацепляет на лицо самое свое очаровательное выражение, стоит только дернувшемуся от удара Питеру повернуться назад. – Я не обещал, что если все же соглашусь, то буду паинькой.

– Дерек... – с вопросительной интонацией обращается к нему старший Хейл.

– Питер... – в таком же тоне отвечает ему младший.

– Поездка будет долгой, – тихо бормочет в этот раз решающий не встревать в перебранку Айзек.

– И веселой! – поддакивает ему Стайлз и словно невзначай смачно так задевает локтем подголовник Питера, якобы пытаясь дотянуться до чего-то на дверце со стороны Айзека.

Питер шипит что-то нечленораздельное. Дерек, выезжая с парковки, молится о том, чтобы пережить не только зомби-апокалипсис, но и эту дорогу. Стайлз, чувствующий настроение своего альфы, кладет ладонь ему на плечо и временно решает успокоиться. А Айзек лишь хочет скорее вернуться в убежище и увидеться с Крисом.


	23. Чудесная находка

Чем ближе они подбираются к жилым частям города, тем отвратительнее становится запах. В воздухе стоит просто невыносимый для волков смрад, смешанный из паленой плоти, начинающих подгнивать на жарком солнце трупов, мирно валяющихся на дороге и тех, кто еще пытается передвигать своими едва ли целыми конечностями. Мертвецов, тянущихся к джипу все больше, и при ярком свете дня они выглядят куда ужаснее, чем только можно было себе представить.

И если от не особо впечатленного увиденным Питера исходит лишь аромат огорчения из-за потерянной машины, то от сидящих на заднем сиденье парней Дерек чует забивающий ноздри испуг Айзека и что-то смешанное со страхом и интересом Стайлза. Ну, конечно, он не может ограничиваться каким-то одним чувством за раз. Это не в его привычках.

Потому что Стайлз и сам не знает, что он чувствует. Ему чуть ли не до мокрых штанов страшно наблюдать вблизи за людьми, некоторые из которых когда-то были его знакомыми, но сейчас жаждали лишь его плоти. И при этом ему, ох, как любопытно все непонятное и пугающее. Жаль, что он раньше не так много времени уделял изучению возможного восстания живых мертвецов, полностью погрузившись в тему оборотней. И сейчас приходилось рассчитывать только на то, что он и остальные успели почерпнуть хоть что-то в прочитанных книгах, просмотренных фильмах и тупых компьютерных игрушках.

А вдруг, пока Стайлз шарахался по лесам со Скоттом, какой-нибудь умный автор написал что-то стоящее? Например: «Путеводитель для желающих выжить в зомби-апокалипсисе или как не дать себя сожрать в первые пару дней». Может быть, когда они найдут безопасное место, которое сможет их приютить на долгий срок, Стайлз сам и займется этим. Если к тому моменту у него не закончится аддерол, и СДВГ позволит ему усидеть на месте дольше двадцати минут. Если он вообще дотянет до этого момента... Стайлза клинит.

– Дыши, Стайлз!

Дерек ловит перепуганный накатывающей паникой взгляд Стилински в зеркале заднего вида и на собственном примере показывает ему как правильно дышать. Он делает пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов, очень надеясь не заблевать всю машину шерифа из-за щекочущего нос запаха исходящего от жарящихся на улице тел. И если для пытающегося насытиться кислородом Стайлза вонь еще не так сильна спустя всего около двух дней после начала глобальной эпидемии, то для Дерека и остальной стаи она практически непереносима. А полностью отключить рецепторы – это значит стать уязвимым сразу по всем позициям, что недопустимо.

Прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к шее Дерека, там, где можно было прощупать его пульс, Стайлз прикрывает глаза и дышит. Склонившись чуть ближе к своему альфе, он вдыхает всегда успокаивающий исходящий от него запах: аромат хвои, смешанный с чем-то древесным. Когда-нибудь он не будет так зависим от Дерека. Когда-нибудь, но не сейчас. Да он к этому и не стремится.

Айзек прижимается к дверце со своей стороны, чтобы не вторгаться в личное пространство Стайлза и дать тому время на восстановление дыхания. Питер, что еще более удивительно, молча созерцает округу и не спешит вставить никакую колкую шпильку в адрес едва начавшего справляться с дыханием мальчишки. Он скорей бы высказал сейчас все, что думает об их золотом альфе, решившем заехать пусть и ненадолго, но в уже, кажется, навсегда почивший город. Живых Питер не ощущает на ближайшие пару километров. Вокруг пока лишь одни мертвецы – разной степени потрепанности, – что не внушает особого восторга.

– Тормози! – вдруг командует Питер, прилипнув к окну и чуть ли не целиком высунувшись наружу. Они находятся около Центральной больницы, в которую заезжали прошлым вечером ради лекарств, и вокруг, кроме бродящих в десятке метрах от них мертвяков, нет ни одной живой души.

Дерек нехотя притормаживает и, как сказал бы Стайлз, включает все свои волчьи примочки на полную, пытаясь понять, какое примерно количество неживых находится в опасной для их маленькой группки близости.

– Ну чего? – придя к неутешительным выводам, рыкает Дерек на дядюшку, у которого глаза горят просто каким-то детским восторгом.

– Сдай назад, – просит Питер, когда, открыв дверь, замечает, что Дерек припарковался прямо в огромную лужу крови и кишков.

– Питер... – начинает Дерек, решив, что не очень хочет сейчас заморачиваться какой-нибудь бредовой идей, посетившей дурную голову не до конца подлечившего ее родственничка. Рано они забрали его из Дома Эха, рано.

– Я видел там тачку, – быстро объясняет Питер и снова оглядывается в ближайший переулок, словно за эти минуты там что-то успело поменяться. Ну, разве только прибавилось несколько почуявших живую добычу мертвецов. – Ты хочешь, остаться в джипе со Стайлзом наедине, а я хочу тот Хаммер.

Дерек резко сдает задним ходом, сбивая одного из успевших к ним добрести зомби, и, согласно указаниям Питера, возвращается к небольшому проулку. Там действительно припаркован или брошен – кто знает – военный Хаммер.

– Чур мой! – выскакивает из не успевшего полностью остановиться джипа Питер и, пробив на ходу крепко зажатым в руке мачете голову мертвеца, спешит к автомобилю.

– Нет, ему не пятнадцать, ему десять, – бормочет себе под нос Дерек и, глядя на обходящего кругом Хаммера Питера, добавляет, обращаясь к Айзеку: – Пока он там пускает слюни, пригляди за ним.

– Окей, – выбирается из машины Лейхи и трусцой направляется к старшему Хейлу, уже, кажется, позабывшему о недавней великой потере Кадиллака.

Не выходя из машины, Стайлз перебирается на переднее сиденье, а затем на колени к перетянувшему его на себя Дереку. Им обоим так спокойнее, ведь молчащий дольше пяти минут мальчишка пугает. Дерек вжимает его в себя и крепко обнимает, нашептывая на ухо всякие глупости, до тех пор, пока Стайлз не хихикает щекочуще ему в шею. Тогда Дерек позволяет себе слегка расслабиться и, придержав Стайлза за подбородок, повернуть его голову в сторону копошащегося около Хаммера Питера и наблюдающего за ним Айзека.

– А он знает, что, чем больше машина, тем якобы меньше размер члена? Типа, закон компенсации, – устраиваясь удобней, выдает снова вернувший себе запал Стайлз.

– Видимо, его это мало заботит, – фыркает Дерек, устало пожимая плечами и стойко выдерживая взгляд, обернувшегося к ним и все слышавшего Питера. Айзек зарывается лицом в ворот толстовки, пряча растекающуюся на губах улыбку.

– Говорите, что хотите. Мне насрать! – бурчит Питер и, отпихнув с дороги чье-то частями обглоданное тело, добирается до водительского места. – Фууу, – удрученно стонет он, видя вцепившегося в руль уже окоченевшего молоденького военного с простреленной насквозь башкой. Стреляли, видимо, сбоку и лобовое стекло осталось в целости и сохранности, что несказанно радует Питера.

Айзек подходит ближе и еле слышно присвистывает, замечая, насколько заляпано кровью сиденье, и что, кажется, в ноге этого некогда военного не хватает довольно приличного куска.

– Немного помощи не помешает, – кивает в его сторону Питер.

Сделав над собой усилие, Айзек обходит тачку с другой стороны и, забравшись на сиденье, принимается за разгибание намертво впившихся в руль пальцев. Питер делает то же самое с левой рукой пацана и, кажется, что ему это не доставляет абсолютно никаких проблем. Тогда как Айзека всего передергивает, когда приходится ломать суставы, чтобы высвободить рулевое колесо.

Питер выдергивает неудачливого военного с его места и с легкостью отправляет в далекий полет к мусорным бакам. Брезгливо осмотрев измазанное в крови кресло, он тяжко вздыхает и, распахнув одну из задних дверей, ищет что-нибудь, чем можно было бы прикрыть этот беспорядок, пока они не вернутся в убежище и он не отчистит свою новую машину до блеска. Перегнувшийся через сиденье Айзек, кивком головы указывает ему на кусок брезента, в который, судя по запаху пороха, завернуто оружие, и Питер недолго раздумывая, вытряхивает все содержимое прямо на пол.

– Так-то лучше, – натянув брезент и придирчиво оглядев временно сооруженную накидку, успокаивается Питер. – Ты со мной или вернешься к нашим голубкам? – заводя мотор и слыша греющее ему сердце его мерное урчание, уточняет он у Айзека.

Айзек бросает короткий взгляд в сторону джипа и, явно догадываясь о том, что будет лишним на празднике жизни предназначенном только для тех двоих, соглашается. Он всегда мечтал прокатиться на Хаммере. Хоть одна мечта должна же когда-нибудь сбыться.

– Свалите с дороги. Хватит обжиматься! – не сильно громко, но вполне достаточно для того, чтобы Дерек услышал, велит Питер. Дождавшись, когда с тихими проклятиями себе под нос Стайлз вернется на снова заполученное в полное свое владение место, и, подогнав под себя зеркала, Питер сдает назад.

Дерек проезжает чуть вперед, дав Питеру место для разворота, и выходит из машины, чтобы снова посовещаться и определиться с дальнейшим маршрутом. Время уже подбирается ближе к пяти и, даже если в Бикон-Хилз темнеет не очень рано, то им еще нужно успеть вернуться засветло назад и заново пополнить утерянные запасы бензина. Да и заправить под завязку, наверняка, жрущий неимоверное количество топлива Хаммер было бы неплохо.

Сняв телефон с зарядки, Стайлз выключает его, чтобы не расходовать энергию, и выходит следом за Дереком, не желая оставаться в машине. Краем глаза он замечает, как тот следит за каждым его шагом, уверяясь в полной безопасности, и позволяет себе улыбнуться.


	24. Любитель приключений

Питер не утруждает себя выходом из новоприобретенного транспортного средства и, открыв окно, делает вид, что готов слушать своего по большей части занудного альфу. Дерек лишь усилием воли, тренированной годами, натягивает на лицо маску доброжелательности, решая не тратить время на упреки и выяснение отношений с дядей. Он мог бы и приказать ему выйти из машины, и тот не смел бы ослушаться слов альфы стаи, но очередная демонстрация силы, хоть и привела бы любящего это Стайлза в восторг, вряд ли оказала бы на Питера нужное впечатление. А доказывать свою власть кулаками сейчас, ну, точно было ни к чему.

– Так что? Куда теперь? – Питер расслабленно откидывается на спинку водительского кресла и поворачивает голову к Дереку, пока решивший все же не испытывать судьбу Айзек выбирается на улицу и присоединяется к друзьям.

– Заменить потерянные припасы? – Дерек держит находящегося в нескольких метрах Стайлза в поле зрения. Потому что прекрасно знает о том, что у того шило в тощей заднице и то, что он наверняка легко найдет неприятности, если ему только позволить. У него всегда запросто выходит нарваться на грозящие закончиться плачевно приключения.

– Неплохо было бы еще твоего монстра подкормить, – замечает Стайлз, небрежно похлопывая по капоту Хаммера.

Айзек замирает и, на всякий случай, двигается чуть ближе к беспечному подростку. Мало ли как отреагирует на такое не всегда дружащий с головой Питер.

– Руки! – возмущается старший Хейл, но попытки рвануть в сторону Стайлза не делает. У него еще будет время научить его правильному и вежливому обращению с новой малышкой.

Стайлз весело поднимает руки вверх, демонстрируя абсолютное послушание и желание сотрудничать, когда, проследив взгляд вдруг обернувшегося за спину Айзека, подпрыгивает на месте.

– Блять! – срывается с губ Стайлза, замечающего бредущую к ним небольшую толпу мертвецов. Те еще не близко и у них есть достаточно времени, чтобы убраться отсюда, но если постоянно сбегать, оставляя зомбаков бродить в поисках пищи, то вряд ли их количество уменьшится хоть когда-нибудь.

– Стайлз, в машину! – по привычке командует Дерек и, видя, что тот вроде как спешит к Камаро, на секунду отворачивается, бросая взгляд в сторону десятка мертвяков. Все зомби находятся в разной степени разложения, хотя воняет от них всех просто омерзительно. Дерек морщит нос и уже было собирается вернуться в Камаро, чтобы свалить, но застывает на месте, когда мимо пробегает Стайлз с зажатой в руках битой. Какого хрена?

Уже развернувшийся к Хаммеру Айзек непонимающе моргает и провожает взглядом удаляющуюся спину Стайлза. Куда этот придурок рванул? Жить надоело? Если его сейчас не сожрут со всеми потрохами мертвецы, то вряд ли его все равно ожидает долгая и счастливая жизнь с взбешенным подобной выходкой Дереком.

– Что за нахуй?! – орет Дерек и мчится следом за решительно настроенным на что-то Стайлзом. А на что он собственно настроен? На свою смерть от зубов голодных мертвецов? Дерек не рычит. Нет. Он готов своими руками придушить этого засранца, решившего побыть героем.

Питер за секунду оценивает накаляющуюся обстановку. Подхватив мачете и выпрыгнув на асфальт, он подталкивает замешкавшегося Айзека вперед, а сам бежит к Камаро за оставленным там оружием Дерека. Ведь скорей всего тот рванул на защиту Стайлза, совершенно не озаботившись тем, чтобы прихватить с собой что-то посущественнее собственных когтей. С дюжиной мертвецов разобраться проще холодным оружием и, Питер, игнорируя брошенный на панель приборов Глок Дерека, забирает выданный Крисом один из ножей. Все лучше, чем отрывать черепушки голыми руками.

Когда он примыкает к остальным, то, позвав Дерека, охраняющего своего человека словно сторожевой пес, кидает ему нож. Тот благодарно кивает, поймав оружие, и оттеснив возмущенно вскрикнувшего Стайлза, первым врезается в толпу шаркающих мертвяков, явно оживившихся в какой-то степени, почуяв вкусняшку.

Следующим Стайлзу не дает проявить свой героизм Айзек, когда спокойно отодвигает его с дороги и, загородив собой, разбирается одновременно с двумя уже было нацелившимися на подростка зомбаками.

Питер ухмыляется, заметив, проскочившую на лице Стайлза злость и обиду: никто не воспринимает его всерьез. И решает помочь. Ну, теми способами, которыми умеет. Конечно, ему скорей всего будет грозить нагоняй от Дерека, но почему бы не дать мальчишке возможность проявить себя? Тем более, когда вокруг него трое оборотней в любую секунду готовых встать на его защиту. Вряд ли он находится в такой уж страшной опасности.

Питер пропускает все еще жаждущего вступить в драку Стайлза вперед себя и слегка ежится под брошенным в свою сторону свирепым взглядом Дерека. Альфа давит на него своим авторитетом. Питеру это знакомо, но все равно, каждый раз, когда Дерек применяет свою силу, это выбивает из колеи.

Дерек пересчитывает оставшихся еще на ногах мертвецов и приходит к неутешительным выводам, что, кажется, их количество особо пока и не уменьшилось. Айзек пусть и не умело, но справляется с еще несколькими мертвецами и, понимая, что он вполне может постоять за себя, Дерек приказывает Питеру уйти с пути и помочь Лейхи, а сам спешит к Стайлзу.

Стайлза колбасит. Он весь на адреналине.

– Чтоб тебя, мелкий говнюк! – шипит себе под нос Дерек, когда отвлекается на короткое мгновение от созерцания Стайлза, которого притесняет к стене соседнего здания парочка мертвяков. Он не глядя, одним ударом ноги, расшибает голову решившего ухватить его за штанину зомби и продолжает путь. – Неужели так сложно выполнить одну сраную просьбу?! – спрашивает он сам у себя.

Стайлз пытается не обосраться от страха, кусая губы и со всей силы вцепляясь в биту, металл которой уже успевает нагреться в его руках. Когда один из мертвецов тянет к нему одну из уцелевших рук со скрюченными пальцами, то Стайлз не визжит как девчонка. Нет. Он набирает в грудь воздух и, зажмурившись, с размаху опускает биту на голову решившего им полакомиться зомби. И если в ушах все еще звенит собственный вопль, то это всего лишь обман слуха.

Подоспевший как раз вовремя, Дерек всаживает второму мертвецу нож прямо в потекшую благодаря чьим-то стараниям глазницу и брезгливо стряхивает омертвевшее тело с лезвия. У него до ужаса чешутся руки, чтобы надавать своему человеку по дурной голове, но он делает глубокий вдох и, оглядев Стайлза с головы до ног, немного успокаивается. На том нет ни единой царапины. Дерек слышит как бешено стучит его сердце и как тяжело он дышит, но больше ничего. Он цел.

Дерек сгоняет трансформацию и делает шаг к широко раскрывшему глаза Стайлзу, настороженно разглядывающему дело своих рук и биты.

– Ты видел? Видел? Я сделал это! – Стайлз чуть ли не из штанов выпрыгивает, подстегиваемый бурлящим в крови адреналином. Он только что смог сам разделаться с одним из напавших на них мертвецов и до него, кажется, еще не доходит весь смысл случившегося.

Дерек устало качает головой и хочет вспомнить все уроки Лидии по приобретению дзена. Но это ему не помогает. Видимо, ситуация не та, ну, или слушал он не очень-то и внимательно.

– И что это было? – Дерек вкладывает в тон как можно меньше злобы, но вряд ли у него это удачно получается, потому что Стайлз нервно вздрагивает и вжимается в стену за собой еще плотнее.

– Я просто решил, что иногда можно не сбегать трусливо от них, а уничтожать. Делать хоть что-то! – Стайлз начинает еле слышно, но к концу предложения повышает голос. Он не беспомощный и не бесполезный! Он тоже может быть важным и нужным членом стаи. – Чем меньше их на Земле, тем больше у нас вероятность выжить.

– Ага, – Дерек делает к нему еще один осторожный шаг, – вот только не обязательно тебе, блять, лезть в самую толпу этих тварей! Мы бы и без тебя отлично справились с ними.

– Я же не безрукий! Ты никогда не даешь мне ни единой возможности доказать свою значимость. Вечно эти твои замашки альфы! Только тебе переться в самую гущу событий, только тебе рвать свою жопу за остальных и только тебе получать все эти гребаные раны. Почему бы и другим не позаботиться о тебе? – Стайлза прорывает, и он частит без остановки, вываливая на Дерека все накопленное годами возмущение.

– Потому что я альфа? И должен защищать свою стаю? – Дерек вновь задает эти вопросы Стайлзу, заранее зная, что тот ответит на них. Что на хрен его чертову героичность и желание всех защитить даже ценой собственной жизни! И, возможно, он будет прав, но признавать это Дерек не собирается, как и позволять Стайлзу когда-либо вновь нестись впереди всех и оказываться зажатым со всех сторон мертвецами.

Стайлз кривит губы, показывает Дереку фак свободной рукой и, перешагнув через валяющиеся у ног тела, молча направляется к джипу. Дерек нагоняет его через десяток метров и дает легкую затрещину, из-за которой Стайлз предсказуемо спотыкается и чуть было не использует на зарвавшемся оборотне биту.

– Я думал, что когда мы начнем встречаться и об этом узнает отец, то ты перестанешь распускать лапы! – Стайлз складывает руки на груди и, прищурившись, бросает в сторону только что отвесившего ему подзатыльник Дерека хмурый взгляд.

– А я думал – ты перестанешь тупить и будешь хоть иногда слушаться. Имеем то, что имеем, – пожав плечами, Дерек отворачивается и позволяет легкой улыбке коснуться губ. Он все еще зол на выходку Стайлза, но...

Вернувшиеся к Хаммеру Питер и Айзек, лениво созерцают привычную для них картину и, переглянувшись, залезают в машину. День сегодня удался особенно тяжелым.


	25. И снова-здорово

Пора было бы уже возвращаться в убежище, но несмотря на общую усталость и проведенный в суматохе день, они так и не запаслись достаточным количеством топлива. Что и требовалось исправить как можно быстрее. Никто из них не горел желанием даже имея обостренное чутье и отличное зрение, бродить в темноте по городу, наводненному восставшими мертвецами.

Питер уже собирается начать выказывать недовольство поступками и решениями Дерека, но вовремя прикусывает язык, поняв, что племянничек и так не в настроении.

Проехав несколько кварталов от городской больницы, они натыкаются на одну из не самых любимых заправок Дерека. Слишком часто ему в прошлом тут встречались враждебно настроенные охотники. Не слишком приятные воспоминания, но сейчас на это нет времени. Дерек подъезжает к ближайшей колонке, а наученный недавним опытом, Питер паркует Хаммер как можно дальше от дороги. Ну мало ли...

Питер вместе с Дереком быстро прочесывают территорию и встают на стреме, пока Айзек со Стайлзом занимаются заправкой машин, следом заливая бензин в найденные в местном магазинчике новые канистры.

Дерек напрягается, слыша посторонний звук живого сердцебиения где-то в расположенном через дорогу двухэтажном супермаркете, но предпочитает игнорировать его. Питер посылает ему вопросительный взгляд через разделяющие их несколько десятков метров, но заметив отрицательное мотание головой, расслабляется. Он уж точно по собственной воле не помчится на спасение чьей-то не особо везучей задницы.

– Вы слышали это? – Стайлз дергается и роняет крышку от канистры, которую только что с таким трудом пытался приладить на место.

– Нет, – резко реагирует Дерек, а не сразу сообразивший что лучше было бы согласиться со своим альфой, Айзек кивает, подтверждая, что у Стайлза не слуховые галлюцинации.

– Ага, как же, – отмахивается от Дерека Стайлз и делает несколько шагов в сторону проезжей части, прислушиваясь к вновь наступившей вокруг тишине. Которую вдруг нарушает истошный крик, раздавшийся из одного из окон магазина напротив. – Вот, снова! Там кому-то нужна помощь, Дерек.

– Нет, Стайлз. Мы не будем в это ввязываться, – категорично заявляет Дерек и старается абстрагироваться от испуганно колотящегося сердца незнакомого им человека. Он не будет рисковать своей стаей ради кого-то, кто сам угодил в ловушку, о которой мог бы заранее и подумать. – Заканчивай, и валим отсюда. Угроза появления мертвецов слишком велика. Нужно спешить.

Стайлз с ним совершенно не согласен, но послушно закручивает дрожащими пальцами крышку и передает канистру Дереку, устраивающему ее к остальным в багажник. Крик о помощи со стороны магазина раздается непрерывно и Стайлз хочет заткнуть себе чем-нибудь уши, чтобы не слышать сквозящего в голосе незнакомца отчаяния.

– Дерек, – поворачивается он к своему парню, прежде чем выполнить еще одно его поручение и усесться на пассажирское место.

– Стайлз, – в тон ему отвечает Дерек, вновь указывая взглядом на салон машины и веля поторопиться.

Питер с Айзеком снова решают не вмешиваться и, заправив Хаммер, подъезжают к выезду с заправки. Айзек не герой и, несмотря на вроде бы довольно большое желание помочь, он прекрасно оценивает свои шансы на выживание в переполненном мертвяками магазине. Даже если укус и не убивает оборотней, судя по все еще продолжающему дышать Скотту, то разрывание на сотни не особо привлекательных кусочков еще никто не отменял. Кто знает, насколько голодны эти зомбаки, пытающиеся добраться до орущего и лишь только еще больше привлекающего их человека.

Стайлз чертыхается себе под нос, стойко выдерживая взгляд непреклонного Дерека, и залезает в джип. Но Дерек не успевает даже порадоваться тому, как быстро сдается Стайлз, потому что этот несносный, гадкий и невозможный мальчишка выскакивает из машины, стоит им только на небольшой скорости выехав с заправки, двинуться мимо так и манящего его к себе магазина.

Резко выкрутив руль, Дерек подрезает уже было набравшего скорость Стайлза, и вынуждает его затормозить, схватив за капюшон толстовки и чуть ли не приподняв над асфальтом.

– Куда намылился? – рычит Дерек, не сдерживая волчьих инстинктов так и вопящих о том, что он просто обязан защищать своего человека. Человека, который настолько безумен, чтобы соваться туда, где его неминуемо ждет смерть. За что ему это?

– Ты меня уже достал, злоебучий волчара! – Стайлз отбрыкивается от него всеми конечностями, норовя вмазать по лицу острым локтем. – Нельзя просто оставлять кого-то в беде, когда мы можем помочь. А ведь мы можем, Дерек! Ну, пожалуйста!

Дерек не расслабляет хватки, зная, что стоит это сделать, и Стайлз не дожидаясь никого, помчится к зияющим темнотой стеклянным дверям магазина. От него можно ждать чего угодно. Дерек борется с собой долгие несколько минут, прежде чем, уже заранее ругая себя за слабовольность, кивает. Стайлз расплывается в довольной улыбке и, умудрившись выкрутиться просто под неестественным углом, чмокает фырчащего Дерека в нос.

– Стой здесь, пока я припаркуюсь нормально, – просит Дерек и отпускает Стайлза, недоверчиво поглядывая в его сторону.

– Да стою я, стою, – понимая его сомнения, предусмотрительно заверяет его Стайлз и внимательно оглядывается по сторонам.

Питер встает рядом с джипом и выходит из машины, пряча за ремень пистолет и рассовывая по карманам запасные магазины. Айзек выбирается следом и протягивает ему мачете, а сам крепче цепляется за рукоять ножа.

– Тупая, тупая затея, – качает головой Питер, поднимая взгляд вверх к окну, из которого минуту назад доносился душераздирающий вопль, никак действительно не затрагивающий душу старшего Хейла.

– Можешь, остаться здесь, – пожимает плечами Дерек, – и ты тоже, – указывает он Стайлзу.

– Фигушки! – отказывается Стайлз. – Куда ты, туда и я. Вместе – помнишь?

Дерек вздыхает, припоминая данное когда-то обещание и смиряется со своей участью – быть оборотнем влюбленным в недошамана. Ему это еще не раз аукнется.

Питер очень-очень не хочет переться вместе со всеми в этот магазин и в прежние-то времена не вызывающий ничего кроме отвращения из-за пестрящих со всех сторон ярких плакатов, обещающих счастливую жизнь, благодаря каким-то чертовым покупкам. А уж сейчас у него тем более нет никакого желания петлять по этим лабиринтам из якобы супер брендовых бутиков, каковыми те определенно точно не являлись, в поисках нуждающегося в спасении придурка.

– Окей, побуду здесь, – Питер прислоняется к стене рядом с входом и старается глубоко не вдыхать. Отвратительный аромат гниения, который за стенами замкнутого со всех сторон пространства лишь только усилится, легко добирается до обоняния оборотня. Дереку трудно будет понять точное количество застрявших внутри мертвецов, учитывая отсутствие у них сердцебиения. И Питер понятия не имеет как их неодаренная умом компашка, собирается справиться с этой невыполнимой миссией. Ну что за идиоты?

– Так, я первый. Стайлз за мной. Айзек, прикрываешь Стилински, – Дерек раздает четкие команды и очень надеется на их выполнение. И если от Айзека, уважающего его и всегда подчиняющегося это еще можно ждать, то на Стайлза надежды почти никакой.

– Постарайся, пожалуйста, не попасть к кому-нибудь на ужин, – вежливо просит Айзек, уже предчувствующий надвигающийся на них пиздец, и вкладывает в ладонь Стайлза фонарик, вытащенный из Хаммера.

– Сделаю все, что могу, – напряженно улыбается Стайлз и сам догадывающийся, что вряд ли все пройдет гладко.

Питер заверяет их, что не сдвинется с места и в любой момент придет на помощь. Дерек делает вид, что верит ему, и вовремя успевает заткнуть рот решившего съехидничать на тему трусости Стайлза. Если эти двое снова начнут препираться и спорить, то они и до ночи не вернутся в свое укрытие, а чувака, просящего их о помощи сто раз успеют сожрать.

Внутри все еще хуже, чем себе представлял Дерек. Он был здесь всего пару раз и то обычно был занят болтающим без остановки Стайлзом, тянущим его к кафешке, а поэтому не очень отчетливо помнит, где должна находиться ведущая наверх лестница.

– Направо, – тихо подсказывает ему Айзек, а Стайлз положив ладонь ему на поясницу, подталкивает в нужном направлении.

Первые десяток метров они проходят без каких-либо происшествий, но когда из-за одного из прилавков выползает ополовиненный снизу мертвец, Стайлз растерянно вскрикивает и, задев рядом стоящую стойку с очками, с грохотом роняет ее на пол. Дерек ботинком проламывает череп мертвяка и ругает себя за неосмотрительность, но прекрасно понимает, что когда запах разложения исходит отовсюду, сложно понять, откуда придет опасность.

Все трое замирают на мгновение, прислушиваясь к доносящимся сразу с нескольких сторон звукам и, когда Стайлз опустивший фонарик в пол вдруг поднимает его, охреневают.

Толпа мертвецов преграждает им выход и пусть и неспешно, но двигается к ним. Дерек прикрикивает на замешкавшегося Айзека и тянет за собой спотыкающегося на ровном месте Стайлза. Они взлетают по лестнице наверх за считанные секунды и врезаются в еще одну стаю явно обрадованных такому подарку зомбаков.

Им снова приходится сменить направление и рвануть в противоположную сторону. Толкнув первую попавшуюся на пути не стеклянную дверь, Дерек заталкивает туда Стайлза и следом впихивает Айзека, успевая расправиться с одними из самых быстрых мертвецов, добравшихся до них.

Внутри пусто и это приносит хоть какое-то облегчение.

– Вчера что, была «черная пятница»? – Стайлзу не хватает дыхалки и он закашливается, упираясь ладонями в колени, когда они оказываются за толстыми бетонными стенами и крепкой загороженной оборотнями дверью, отделяющей их от примерно полсотни зомби.

– «Черная пятница»? – переспрашивает Дерек, пытаясь одновременно с тем, чтобы уследить за мыслью Стайлза, просчитать пути отступления. Выходит не очень хорошо.

Слегка отдышавшийся Стайлз, выпрямляется и бросает на Дерека скептичный взгляд:  
– О боже, в каком веке ты живешь? – всплескивает он руками и косится на переводящего дыхание Айзека.

Они в полной жопе.


	26. Горе-спасители

В комнатке, больше похожей по размерам на кладовку, чем на чей-то кабинет: стоит компьютерный стол, в углу примостились пара железных ящиков и кособокое кресло. Владелец данного помещения точно был не на самой главной должности в этом магазинчике. Используя тяжелые ящики, Айзек с Дереком заваливают единственный вход и оказываются полностью отрезанными от жаждущих ими перекусить зомбаков хотя бы на время. Перспективка у них не особо радужная, судя по творящемуся сейчас за хлипкой дверью столпотворению.

Не принимающий участия в баррикаде Стайлз обнаруживает небольшое окно на высоте примерно двух метров и, подставив стул, забирается на некое подобие узкого подоконника. Окно, как назло, не желает поддаваться его усилиям и открываться, а оно ведь может стать их спасением из этой западни.

– Слезай, – тянет его за штанину Дерек, обернувшись на создаваемый им шум.

Раздосадованный Стайлз, поддерживаемый Дереком за задницу (не столько из-за боязни, что Стилински упадет, сколько просто из желания прикасаться к любимому телу), сползает на пол. Он недоверчиво смотрит, как Дерек аккуратно встает на страшно скрипнувший под его весом стул и, не особо церемонясь, выбивает стекло кулаком, заранее успев обмотать его валявшимся на кресле чьим-то шарфом.

– Твои варварские привычки решать все нечеловеческой силой меня просто умиляют, – ехидничает Стайлз, когда на звук разбившегося стекла только было притихшие мертвецы, снова предпринимают попытку прорваться внутрь.

Стоящий поблизости от импровизированной баррикады Айзек лихорадочно дергается, когда одна из проржавевших петлей слетает, и дверь проседает под собственным весом, а сразу несколько скрюченных рук тянутся в его сторону. Он не успевает толком сообразить, что же лучше предпринять в этой ситуации, когда оказавшийся рядом Дерек, использует свой армейский нож и отрубает слишком проворным зомбакам их вездесущие конечности, после чего еще плотнее прижимает ящики к двери.

– Охренеть! – восклицает Стайлз, разглядывая отсеченные части тел с интересом, но ближе подойти все же не решается. Разница, конечно, в этом крохотном помещении в расстоянии не велика, но все же плюс-минус один метр уже имеет для него большое значение. Дерек вон какой быстрый, успеет прикрыть его собой если что.

– Ага.

Айзек не так воодушевлен произошедшим и брезгливо отпихивает подальше в угол результат быстрой реакции Дерека. Запах, который был хотя бы слегка приглушен плотно закрытой дверью, теперь снова давит на оборотней, и Айзек морщит нос, желая как можно скорее оказаться за пределами этой комнаты и всего магазина в целом.

Дерек старается не обращать внимания на забивающий ноздри тошнотворный запах, но с треском проигрывает эту битву. Его волку хочется умчаться отсюда подальше в лес и изваляться в листве или упавшей хвое. Хоть в чем-нибудь, что смогло бы перебить эту жуткую вонь. А пока... пока его минуту жалости к себе прерывает новый крик о помощи, который звучит все более отчаянно.

Стайлз вновь пытается залезть на стул, чтобы выглянуть теперь наружу, но Дерек останавливает его, показывая на торчащие со всех сторон рамы осколки стекла, в которые тот наверняка сразу же и впечатается. Стайлз фырчит на него, ругая за неаккуратность, но все равно терпеливо дожидается, пока Дерек снова взявшись за шарф, не уберет все травмоопасные осколки, сбросив их вниз.

Когда Стайлз наконец-то высовывает голову на улицу, то встречается со взглядом обезумевших глаз испуганного до чертиков мужика, выглядывающего из соседнего с ними окна, находящегося в каких-то жалких пяти метрах.

– Пожалуйста, – вопит что есть сил он, – пожалуйста, помогите мне!

– Нам бы теперь кто помог, – тихо бормочет стоящий рядом со Стайлзом Айзек, на что Стилински шикает, даже не глядя в его сторону.

– Чувак, мы для этого и здесь! – сообщает незнакомцу балансирующий на колченогом стуле Стайлз. – Только ты сильно-то не ори. Всех мертвецов с округи призовешь. А мы и так сейчас в легкой такой западне.

– В легкой? – скептично переспрашивает Дерек, лишь краем уха вслушиваясь в этот разговор. Мысленно он тянется к Питеру и просит того о помощи. Надежды особой он, конечно, на это не питает, Питер не из тех, кто рванет спасать всех и вся, подставляя свою шкуру, но и вернуться в убежище в одиночестве он вряд ли сможет. Потому что эту же шкуру с него и снимет его обожаемая Лидия.

К удивлению Дерека Питер отзывается сразу же и оказывается под окном, из которого торчит Стайлз уже через мгновение.

– Что, спасители, – ухмыляется Питер, решая ни в чем себе не отказывать и поиздеваться над попавшими в ловушку по полной программе, – вам самим нужна помощь? Чем же прикажите мне помочь? Пожертвовать собой и броситься в толпу поджидающих вас мертвецов?

– Дождешься от тебя, – на грани еле слышного шепота, бормочет Стайлз, но Питер его прекрасно слышит, даже не особо и напрягаясь для этого.

– Что такое, солнышко? – делает вид, что упустил что-то из сказанного Питер. – Повторишь?

– Не нервируй его, Стайлз, – призывает мальчишку к умеренности в своих высказываниях Дерек. Не хватало ему сейчас еще утихомиривать пустившегося в полемику Питера и ни в чем ему не уступающего Стайлза. – Оставьте свои пикировки на потом.

– Слушай Дерека, Стайлз. Иногда он говорит правильные вещи, – не повышая голоса, чтобы не привлекать ненужного внимания, снова отзывается Питер. – И все же, что я должен делать? Один я точно не справлюсь с той стаей зомби, которая загнала вас в угол. А с учетом, что если бы их было всего десяток, вы бы не оказались в таком бедственном положении, даже боюсь представить, сколько их там всего.

– Я спрыгну, а ты меня поймаешь, – говорит Стайлз, и уже было примеривается к окошку, как бы так выбраться наружу, чтобы падать не головой вниз, а желательно ногами, но опешивший от его предложения Дерек, ничего не говоря, сдергивает его обратно в комнату. Даже с первого взгляда видно, что Дерек возмущен, потому что его поднятые в удивлении брови, грозят вот-вот срастись с линией волос на лбу.

– Ебанулся? – одним отлично характеризующим степень своей злости словом, спрашивает Дерек, игнорируя ехидный смех дяди с улицы.

– Неа, – просто мотает головой Стайлз, – я все уже обдумал. В это окошко кроме меня никто из вас не пролезет. Иногда неплохо быть тощим задротом, да? Ну, так вот, я прыгаю, Питер ловит, и мы вдвоем отвлекаем мертвецов, пока вы пробуете добраться до мужика по соседству, а потом...

– Нет! – не сдержавшись, рявкает Дерек. Что за тупая идея?! – Я не позволю.

– А я и не спрашиваю твоего разрешения, – ожесточается Стайлз. – Это по моей вине мы оказались здесь. И я обязан вытащить нас отсюда.

– Нет, не обязан! Я альфа стаи и... – Дерек делает несколько шагов вперед, пытаясь надавить на Стайлза своим авторитетом, и будь Айзек на его месте, то уже забился бы в ужасе в угол. Но сам Стайлз уже давно не боится Дерека и лишь уверенно смотрит в ответ.

– Я альфа и бла-бла-бла, – передразнивает он, оторопевшего от новой выходки своего человека Дерека. – Короче, я прыгаю, а ты просто стоишь в сторонке и даешь мне сделать это. Надеюсь, Питер меня поймает.

– Питер поймает, – слышится с улицы, – куда он денется?!

– А если не поймает, – тяжело вздыхает Дерек, потерявший всякую надежду выиграть в этом споре, который и спором-то ему не показался, Стайлз просто поставил его перед фактом, – то я откручу ему голову! – Обещает он дражайшему родственничку.

Дерек вместе с Айзеком подсаживают Стайлза, и тот еще несколько раз переспрашивает Питера, готов ли он его поймать и сможет ли удержать, а заодно напоминает о своем весе и о том, насколько хрупки человеческие кости. Его трясет оттого, что он нечаянно бросает взгляд вниз и понимает, что высота, кажется, чуть больше той, на которую он рассчитывал. А ухмыляющийся Питер, сложивший руки на груди, вместо того, чтобы вытянуть их в ожидании, совершенно не добавляет храбрости.

– Может быть, тебя подтолкнуть? – осторожно предлагает Айзек, тут же вжимая голову в плечи, нарываясь на хмурый взгляд Дерека, которым тот его одаривает, молча прося заткнуться.

– Я сейчас тебя подтолкну, – огрызается Стайлз, но все же сделав глубокий вдох, расцепляет пальцы, которыми держался за оконную раму и, оттолкнувшись от стены, прыгает вниз. За те короткие секунды свободного падения перед ним почему-то не проплывает вся его жизнь, как это обычно бывает в фильмах. Обидно, вдруг он бы увидел то, что помогло бы ему в будущем?

Питер громко чертыхается, когда этот идиот Стилински, вместо того, чтобы просто спрыгнуть прямо вниз, отталкивается и пролетает чуть дальше предполагаемого им места. Сорвавшись с места и подпрыгнув, Питер ловит летящего к земле Стайлза в самую последнюю секунду, подхватывая напряженного мальчишку под коленями и спиной.

– Фух, – выдыхает Стайлз, намертво вцепляясь в горловину свитера Питера. – Я цел!

– Ага, цел, – поддакивает Питер и стряхивает Стайлза с себя на землю, словно надоедливую муху. – И почему в сказках красивым принцам достаются прекрасные принцессы, прыгающие к ним из окон в руки, а мне гиперактивный идиот?

– Тоже мне принц нашелся, – Стайлз, матюкаясь, встает на ноги и принимается отряхиваться, а уже потом поднимает глаза вверх на замершего в крохотном окне Дерека. – Я жив!

– Убью! – одними губами обещает ему Дерек, на что Стайлз посылает ему воздушный поцелуй.


End file.
